Volver a verte
by Agatha2391
Summary: Félix rompe el corazón de Bridgette sin conocer el secreto que ella le guarda, tres años después regresa a Francia en busca de su perdón sin pensar en el odio que ella le profesa. (BRIDGETTE X FÉLIX) (UA) Pasen y leanlo...
1. Chapter 1

-Bridgette.

Aquella voz paralizo el cuerpo de la chica, su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte que otras veces, ¿Por qué no huir?, correr… Después de 3 años aquella voz aun tenía pleno dominio sobre ella

 ** _Titulo: "Volver a verte"_**

 ** _Capitulo 1 "Reencuentros"_**

 ** _Tres años atrás_**

 ** _El invierno recién empezaba y la noche amenazaba con volverse aun más fría debido a la lluvia de nieve que se esperaba en Paris, la luna se encontraba en la mejor fase y una súper heroína esperaba ansiosa a su gatito. No paso mucho tiempo cuando Chat Noir ya se encontraba en el sitio habitual donde todas las noches se reunía con Lady bug, los ojos de la Catarina brillaron al verlo, quien diría que aquel gato que rechazo durante su adolescencia fuera el mismo Félix Agreste. Camino hacia él y al besas sus labios los sintió amargos._**

 ** _-Chat, ¿Qué pasa?_**

 ** _-Lady Bug; tenemos que hablar._**

 ** _Bridgette sintió estrujar su corazón, aquel tono de voz que su minino utilizo no le agradaba para nada._**

 ** _-Chat…_**

 ** _-Lady bug- la voz del felino sonaba fría- ya no deseo estar contigo._**

 ** _Aquella magnifica noche comenzaba a volverse un tanto distinta, como alfileres las palabras dichas por el rubio se clavaron en el pecho de la mariquita._**

 ** _-¿Q-Qué dices?_**

 ** _-Lo que escuchaste- giro para darle la espalda, tenia que ser fuerte aunque aquella confesión le dolía más a él que a ella- creo que esto no va a llegar a ningún lado._**

 ** _-Chat… pero, no tiendo._**

 ** _-No tienes nada que entender, simplemente… me aburrí de ti Bridgette- cerro los ojos antes que una lágrima traicionera se escapara- hace un año que supimos quienes éramos, pensé que podría acostumbrarme a ti, pero me equivoque… eres muy ruidosa, demasiado infantil, tienes demasiadas expresiones de cariño, me acosas siendo Félix y me haces escenas de celos sin razón alguna con cualquier modelo, no me dejas en paz ni cinco minutos._**

 ** _-Pero hace un año, tu me… me dijiste me amabas… ¡Me entregue a ti Félix!, fui tuya, acaso lo que paso hace dos meses…_**

 ** _-No te hagas ilusiones._**

 ** _Lady bug camino para colocarse frente a él y mirarlo a la cara, su corazón le decía que había algo más detrás de aquellas palabras hirientes que soltaba como veneno para ella, las mejillas de la pelinegra estaban empapadas de lágrimas, Chat la vio y su corazón se rompió en ese instante, como deseaba abrazarla y poderle decir la verdad, pero no podía, no debía ponerla en peligro, no a ella._**

 ** _-Félix mírame- dijo tomando la cara del rubio- no entiendo lo que me estas diciendo, no lo comprendo._**

 ** _-No tienes nada que entender- dijo quitando las manos de la chica que le quemaban las mejillas como carbón encendido- me hartaste, y si tu te entregaste a mi mas de una vez fue por puro deseo. Solo era sexo Bridgette, una necesidad que cualquiera tiene._**

 ** _La pelinegra se tomo la cabeza con sus manos, sus piernas no resistieron el peso y cayeron al suelo presa de la ansiedad. Esa noche debía de ser perfecta, esa noche tendrían que haber besos y risas, no lágrimas, esa noche ella le daría una noticia._**

 ** _-Chat… Yo puedo cambiar, puedo ser la mujer que tu quieras que yo sea, la persona que idealizas pero por favor no me dejes._**

 ** _-No te humilles Lady Bug._**

 ** _Las manos de Chat Noir se volvieron puños y su mandíbula se tenso, comenzó a caminar dejándola sola. Claro que no, sola no la dejaba porque dentro de ella crecía el fruto de su amor._**

 ** _-No me busques Bridgette, hace un mes comencé una relación con… con Chloe, ella si es digna de mi amor y de mi posición social._**

 ** _-Félix… Félix espera… ¡FÉLIX!_**

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Bridgette, ¿Eres tú?

El rubio comenzó a caminar y antes de poder tocar el hombro de la joven esta camino dos pasos hacia el frente, aunque el tiempo había pasado, el odio que nació era el mismo.

-No soy quien busca Sr. Agreste. Buenos días.

La diseñadora comenzó a caminar de forma rápida dejando a Félix Agreste con un amargo sabor de boca, después de tres años las heridas estaban presentes.

 ** _"_** ** _-¿Qué esperas Félix?, ¿Qué se lanzara tus brazos y olvidara lo que le hiciste? Si que eres estúpido"_**

El rubio camino molesto hasta su camerino lanzando la puerta de golpe, no tenía humor para trabajar, pero no lo dejaría sin concluir, él era un tipo profesional. El súper modelo Félix Agreste era una persona bastante fría y solitaria, con un fuerte carácter el cual estaba más a menudo, un maniático de la limpieza y perfeccionista, su vestimenta y peinado era un claro ejemplo de ello.

-Cinco minutos y entras al plato.- le dijo el camarógrafo el cual se le hacia conocido pero no le presto mayor importancia.

La maquillista llego para perfilar su cara mientras otra le vestía.

-¡Pero que demonios te pasa!- grito el modelo- este no es el traje que tengo que utilizar, es el de lino color gris. Acaso nadie puede hacer bien su maldito trabajo.

Aparto a la maquillista de su rostro y exigió que lo dejaran solo, comenzó a desvestirse y su enojo no cesaba. Rabia, tristeza, ni el mismo sabía que era lo que en su pecho se anidaba en ese instante, después de tanto tiempo Bridgette no lo había perdonado. Suspiro cansado y coloco sus manos sobre la silla, jamás le perdonaría a su padre por el dolor que él y su amada Catarina habían pasado.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _-Tú no me puedes obligar, no me quiero ir de aquí me niego._**

 ** _-No me importa tu opinión, tú te iras y volverás cuando a mi se me de la gana._**

 ** _-Estas muy equivocado Gabriel- dijo con voz desafiante- no me alejaras de ella._**

 ** _El patriarca suspiro mientras giraba su silla para ver a su primogénito a la cara. No cabía duda Félix se parecía a él no solo físicamente, su carácter era igual al de él._**

 ** _-Sería una lastima que una chica tan bella como ella vea sus sueños destruidos hijo, o peor a un… no la vuelvas a ver como a tu madre._**

 ** _-No serias capaz._**

 ** _-Ponme a prueba Félix- dijo levantándose del asiento frunciendo el ceño- tú te iras a China y te casaras con Chloe entendiste._**

 ** _-¡Claro que no!, Me iré de esta casa._**

 ** _-¿Y de que se supone que vivirás?_**

 ** _-Puedo trabajar de lo que sea._**

 ** _-Tú non puedes hacer absolutamente nada Félix, que no se te olvide quien te dio la fama que tienes ahora. Si yo quiero puedo destruir tu carrera como modelo y todo lo que hagas._**

 ** _-¿Le destruirás la vida a tu propia sangre?_**

 ** _-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, ponme a prueba._**

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Se marcho a China como su padre lo había planeado, después se desplazo a Milán donde se caso con Chloe, tres años los cuales le parecían un verdadero infierno, no la amaba, cada noche era una pelea distinta y dormían en habitaciones separadas en casa de su padre, Gabriel exigía un heredero pero el se negaba a dárselo rotundamente, aquel matrimonio jamás se había consumado. No la soportaba más, ya no más.

-Félix mi… amor.- dijo una sorprendente rubia al ver a su esposo en un ajustado bóxer blanco.

-¿Qué quieres Chloe?- dijo fastidiado.

-Esa no es forma de hablarme cariño.

Camino hacia él para besarlo pero este la detuvo, acción que irrito a su esposa.

-Piensas seguir molesto por lo de hoy.

-¿Por qué no te vas a casa Chloe? O donde sea pero desparece.

-Tu no…

La puerta fue abierta de nuevo y Bridgette entraba con el traje de lino color gris.

-Perdón Sr. Agreste aquí esta el traje, pido disculpas por el error.

-No, no importa- dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la chica.

-¿Y esta quien es Félix?- pregunto la rubia- alguna diversión tuya imagino.

-Cállate- dijo el rubio.

-Soy la diseñadora Sra. Agreste, permiso.

-Tú me recuerdas a una chica que fue el juguete de mi esposo antes que él y yo nos casáramos. Pobre ridícula, se enamoro de un imposible sin imaginar que ella era una más de la lista.

-¡Te puedes callar de una vez Chloe!

-¿Por qué si es la verdad? Tú jamás amaste a Bridgette.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza, la pelinegra sentía que sus lágrimas escaparían en cualquier instante.

-Eso fui para ti, una más… te odio Félix, te odio.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina mientras los recuerdos se agolpaban uno a uno en su memoria. Por nueve meses guardo la esperanza de que el volviera, ella lo perdonaría sin reprocharle nada, por nueve meses trato de buscar respuestas que nunca encontró ante el repentino abandono de Félix, por nueve meses anido un rencor en tres años se volvió odio.

 **OOO**

-¡Estas loca!- dijo furioso el modelo.

-Me crees estúpida. Dijo Chloe molesta- se perfectamente quien era ella. Y si tenia alguna ilusión contigo lo mejor será que se baje de esa nube porque tú ya esta casado.

La rubia tomo su cartera y salió del camerino de su esposo tirando la puerta de golpe, dejándolo más que molesto. Gracias a esa visita y su carácter tuvo que repetir las fotografías tuvieron que repetirse mas de dos veces, por lo que salió tarde de su trabajo, caminaba hacia el estacionamiento y observo a Bridgette acompañada del fotógrafo, ¿Acaso ellos dos…? Sintió una punzad en su corazón, después de tanto tiempo; ¿Quién era él para reclamarle? No tenía derecho alguno.

-Gracias Kim, hablar contigo me hizo mucho bien.

-Y a mí contigo Brid. Ver a Chloe de nuevo, despertó sentimientos en mí que… pensé estaban muertos.

-En cambio yo… odio a Félix con todo mi corazón, lo odio.

-No pienses así, mejor vamos a la casa de tus padres y pasamos por tu hijo y comemos hamburguesas. Se que a el pequeño Adrien le encantan.

Su cara se transformo en una de total alegría, ese pequeño era su vida, su motor para seguir viviendo, ese bebé que escondía de los Agretes o así creía ella.

 **Hola… pues ¿cómo están? Aquí les traigo una nueva historia donde mis protagonistas son Bridgette y Félix. Aquí nuestros personajes tienen entre 24 y 25 años algo pues mas actual espero que la historia sea de su total agrado, fue una idea que me rondaba y aunque no eran ellos mi pareja para dicha historia, una fan de estos chicos me pidió una historia y pues aquí esta… espero sus review en esta historia, de ante mano muchas gracias…**

 **Agatha**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2: "Molestias"_**

-Oye Félix, tienes más camembert.

-Creo que ya te comiste la ración del mes Plagg, así que ahora te aguantas por que no pienso comprarte más hasta el próximo mes.

-No te las desquites conmigo por lo que viste, yo no tengo la culpa que Bridgette haya decidió olvidarse de ti y formar una nueva familia.

Félix miro al gato negro de forma casi asesina lo que provoco que el kwami entrar de nuevo a la cajuela. Manejaba apretando el timón de su carro como si fuese a destruirlo, en su mente aun quedaba grabada la escena de Bridgette con un bebé en brazos. Él había seguido en su auto a Kim hasta la casa de los padres de la pelinegra, logrando ver a un niño correr hacia ella y abrazarla, se miraba tan hermosa con ese niño en brazos. Ella, Kim y el bebé parecían una familia, dentro de él nació la envidia, la familia que jamás tendría. Observo la calle y noto que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Nino, giro hacia la izquierda para llegar, no pasaban de las 9:00 pm, se estaciono frente a una pequeña casa con un jardín mediano a lado derecho y un perro salchicha que salía de su casa para ladrarle y mover su cola.

-Creo que me detecto.

-Cállate Plagg, mejor entra al saco o te dejo dentro de la cajuela.

El pequeño kwami negro ingreso a su escondite no muy a gusto, toco el timbre y al abrirse la puerta salió Alya cargando a una bebé de seis meses.

-Hola Aly…

La puerta fue cerrada en su cara de golpe, sabía que Alya al igual que Bridgette no le habían perdonado el desplante de hace tres años, la puerta fue abierta nuevamente dejando ver a su amigo de juventud, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo, el cual el acepto. Si alguien podía jactarse de conocer una faceta más humana de Félix ese era Nino Lahiffe, quien conocía al modelo estrella mejor que nadie. Entraron a la sala adornada por muebles de tela egipcia y una esquinera adornada de fotografías de los esposos, desde su matrimonio hasta las enormes barrigas de Alya, los nacimientos de Zac y Maddie, hasta una imagen de Bridgette cargando a la pequeña Maddie y Alya a un pequeño rubio de ojos verdes con el cual sintió una pequeña conexión. Alya era una reconocida periodista y columnista en uno de los periódicos mas famosos de Francia, mientras Nino había alcanzado su sueño de ser un gran productor de cine, prueba de ello era su primer cortometraje que fue todo un éxito y el que le dio un óscar, pero ellos deseaban vivir como un matrimonio normal, sin lujos mas que lo básico.

-Que sorpresa viejo, ¿Cuándo volviste?

-Hace una semana. Chloe quería venir a la semana de la moda aquí en Paris, además yo también tendré que modelar para mi padre y la casa Armani.

-Alya, espera.

Félix miro a la morena quien ingresaba a la cocina junto al pequeño Zac, quien soltado la mano de su mamá corrió hacia los brazos de su padre para ver al extraño que lo acompañaba. El niño tenía los mimos ojos de su padre y el cabello ondulado como el de su madre, su ceño fruncido y sus brazos a la altura de su pecho indicaban que tenía el fuerte carácter de su mamá.

-Zac, él es Félix. Lo recuerdas.

El pequeño ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado y una sonrisa se formo al recordarlo.

-Zac, ven es hora de dormir ya.

-Alya.

-No Félix- dijo colocando su mano como barrera.

-¿Alguna vez me perdonaras?

-No es fácil perdonar al que le rompió el corazón a mi mejor amiga. ¿Sabes cuantas veces te espero y se durmió con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas? Como me pides perdonarte cuando fuiste el causante de lo que ahora es ella.

Félix la miro extraño, ¿Lo que ahora es ella? Tanto había cambiado en todo este tiempo. Alya no cambio su expresión y tomo en brazos a su hijo quien bostezo y comenzó a tallar sus ojos con sus manitas.

-Discúlpala Félix, tú sabes como es ella.

-No te preocupes, la entiendo. Merezco todo su odio, como el de Bridgette. Nino, necesito hacerte unas preguntas.

-Yo también necesito hacerte unas, pero empieza primero, sabia que algo querías preguntar, de querer verme no hubieras venido.- dijo acomodando sus lentes.

-Es… es sobre Bridgette, ¿Sabes si ella se caso?

-No Félix, ella no esta casada, ni tiene ninguna relación con nadie.

-¿Y Kim?

-Kim, ¿Qué con él?

-Hoy los vi salir de la empresa de mi padre.

-Con que ya la viste.

El chico soltó un pesado suspiro y froto sus manos, su amigo se coloco en pie y lleno dos vasos con un líquido ámbar el cual entrego a su amigo y bebió de un trago.

-Si, hoy por la mañana, sigue igual de hermosa, no ha cambiado para nada, quizás su aspecto. Pero sigue igual de hermosa.

-Félix, ella ya no es la misma chica dulce y risueña que tu conociste. Ella ya no es la Bridgette de la cual te enamoraste.

-Explícate mejor.

-Ella se volvió una chica muy solitaria, se dedica en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo, creo que vive para él, ya no sonríe como antes, su carisma desapareció. Rechaza toda invitación, las únicas que acepta son las de Alya para salir al parque con los niños o estar aquí en casa.

El rubio sintió como si un enorme peso cayera sobre sus hombros, todo este tiempo ella había sufrido por culpa de su cobardía, por culpa de su falta de carácter, ella había pagado por los miedos que prevalecieron en su adolescencia.

-La seguí hasta la casa de sus padres y vi que cargaba a un niño, aunque no pude ver su rostro. Ese niño… ¿Es de ella?

Aquella pregunta tenso a Nino quien tomo de golpe lo que quedaba del whisky, tenso su mandíbula, había prometido no decir nada, a guardarles el secreto a su esposa y a su amiga, él no sería capaz de traicionar a su mejor amigo pero… ella también era su mejor amiga, ¿Qué hacer?

-Si-dijo el chico-pero no sé quien sea el padre.

Los ojos azul grisáceos de Félix se tornaron oscuros al saber que otro hombre había tocado el cuerpo de Bridgette, pensarlo solo le causaban unos deseos por golpearlo hasta matarlo.

-Mejor dime- cambio de tema Nino- ¿Qué paso con tu amante?

El rubio miro a su amigo quien servía otras dos copas de whisky, se sentó y cruzo sus brazos para escuchar atentamente a su amigo.

-Ya no la soporto. Es un verdadero fastidio, Chloe se entero de mi romance con ella y me armo un espectáculo que salió en las noticias.

-Si lo vimos, Alya me lo dijo, Bridgette estaba con ella cuando lo transmitieron por la televisión.

Otro golpe más para ella. Cerró sus ojos e interiormente se maldecía.

-Nunca me dijiste que esa modelo de Victoria y tú tuvieran algo.

-Fue una decisión que quisimos mantener, solamente cuando yo tuviese deseos de estar con ella. Sin reglas, ni reclamos ni celos. Pero ella se enamoro y comenzó a comportarse como Chloe, entonces ella lo divulgo llegando a los oídos de Chloe. Me chantajeo diciendo estar embarazada pero era una total mentira como toda ella. Me arrepiento una y mil veces haber estado con ella.

-No es la primera vez que engañas a Chloe, anteriormente lo hiciste con una actriz, que por cierto era muy parecida a Bridgette, incluso esta modelo lo es en cuanto a estatura y facciones. Ahora afronta las consecuencias de tus actos hermano.

-Quise ver en otras mujeres a Bridgette, pero ninguna se le compara, pude entregar mi cuerpo a cientos de mujeres pero mi corazón solo se lo entregue a ella, solo a ella.

 **OOO**

En un pequeño apartamento Kim y Bridgette se encontraban cenando la comida favorita de su pequeño Adrien. El pequeño dormía en los brazos de su madre después de cenar y jugar con Kim al que llamaba papá. Adrien se parecía tanto a él, su cabello dorado, sus ojos verdes como los de su abuela Elizabeth Agreste y aquella sonrisa traviesa de un gato negro que vigilaba Paris con ella tiempo atrás. Su carácter parecido al de ella, tan soñador, risueño, amable y gentil. Jugando a ser modelo, Adrien Dupain Cheng era por lo que ella seguía viva, su razón de ser, su secreto mejor guardado.

-Bridgette- dijo Kim sacándola de sus pensamientos- piensas decírselo.

-No- dijo de forma seca- este niño es solo mío. Él no tiene nada que ver.

-Brid, pero él tiene derecho a saberlo; es su padre.

-Dejo de serlo el día que me abandono y se caso con Chloe Kim, desde ese momento el perdió todo derecho. Yo soy padre y madre para mi hijo, aparte el tiene a sus abuelos y a sus tíos. ¿Qué más necesita?

-A su padre- dijo Kim serio- ¿Acaso no ves su cara cuando ve a otros niños con sus padres? No ves como sus ojos se opacan.

-Tu eres un padre para Adrien, él te lo adjudico y a mí no me molesta que te de ese titulo, me haz ayudado desde que supiste lo de mi embarazo.

-Pero no lo soy Bridgette y tarde o temprano él lo sabrá.

-No serás capaz de decírselo.

-Claro que no, porque deseo que seas tú quien lo haga. Me voy, mañana es un día agotador, es la campaña publicitaria de la nueva línea de ropa interior.

El castaño beso la frente de su amiga, quien al igual que ella sufrió en silencio al saber que el amor de su juventud se casaría con uno de sus amigos, él quien le había profesado su amor y admiración a una chica vanidosa sin una pizca de generosidad o buena voluntad, quien lo había humillado mas de una vez pero no le importaba, la seguía amando como cuando la conoció. Kim y Bridgette habían formado un fuerte lazo de amistad, tano que todos creían que ellos dos eran más que simples amigos. Cerró la puerta dejando a Bridgette en el sofá de su sala con su pequeño en brazos que utilizaba su pulgar como biberón, se coloco en pie y llevo a su hijo a su habitación, arropándolo con las sabanas le beso en la frente y antes de salir dejo una lamparita encendida.

-No crees que Kim tiene razón.

Tikki salía de su escondite para llegar hasta donde Marinette, la kwami roja que conocía mejor que nadie el sufrimiento de su dueña.

-Claro que no Tikki, él no tiene nada que ver.

-¡Pero es su padre!

-Un padre ausente.

-Ausente porque se fue sin que tú le dijeras que seria papá. Si el lo hubiese sabido…

-Nada hubiese cambiado, él se hubiese ido, acaso no lo recuerdas; yo no era digna. Entonces mi hijo tampoco lo es para él.

-Bridgette.

-No quiero que mi pequeño Adrien sufra el rechazo de su padre y de su abuelo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Tikki, aquí muere esta platica, estoy muy cansada y ya escuchaste. Mañana es un día muy pesado. Buenas noches.

Se puso en pie caminando hacia su habitación y se abrazo a si misma, recordó aquella voz grave decir su nombre y su piel se erizo totalmente. Se miro al espejo y su sonrisa triste delataba a la nueva Bridgette, una chica de 24 años de cabello corto, su ojos azules ya no denotaban aquel brillo que una vez tuvo, su parlanchina voz había sido apagada por las lágrimas que aun derramaba por él cada noche, la sociable Bridgette era la que ahora odiaba salir a eventos de su trabajo, los cuales era obligada asistir por su jefe.

 **"** **-¿Por qué decidí trabajar allí? Sabias que esa era la empresa del papá de Félix y aun así decidí hacerlo. Tendré que ser demasiado masoquista."**

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de no pensar, se ducho y colocando su pijama entro a la cama fría y solitaria. Trato de dormir pero le fue imposible; saber que volvería a verlo le resultaba casi una tortura, quizás lo evitaría enviaría sus trajes con alguien más, trataría de ir lo menos posible a los camerino para verificar que sus diseños eran los que se utilizarían en las sesiones de fotos.

-Mami, ¿puedo dormir contigo?

Una infantil voz hizo que levantara su cabeza, y observar al pequeño rubio con un peluche que abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿Los monstruos de la cama otra vez?

-Si.

-Ven.

El niño camino hacia la cama y abrazo a su madre quedando dormido de inmediato. No pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa, ese era su mayor tesoro, el recuerdo de un amor que creía sincero.

-Jamás sabrás de este hijo Félix. Nunca.

La noche comenzaba a tornarse mas oscura, llego a su casa a las 12:00 de la media noche y antes de poder subir dos escalones unos pasos le advertían que alguien deseaba verlo.

-Hasta que te dignas aparecer. Una semana y no eres digno de decírmelo, hijo desnaturalizado.

-Creo que aprendí de ti, padre desnaturalizado.- escupió el ojiazul mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Félix, mañana se lanzará la nueva campaña de ropa interior para hombre y tu serás el modelo principal, habrá una modelo que te acompañara, te alegrara verla, aunque creo que no a tu esposa. Por que no la conocí antes, de visitar Italia ese día Lila sería tu esposa.

-Me niego a trabajar con ella, no la quiero cerca de mí.

-Y dime, ¿A quien prefieres? A Bridgette acaso.

El rubio camino hacia su padre quien se mostraba tranquilo, algo que exasperaba a su hijo.

-¿Qué hace ella trabajando para ti?

-No te alegra. Bridgette es una de mis mejores diseñadoras, gracias a su creatividad las ventas han incrementado un 70℅ así que la deje trabajando, ¿por qué me ves así?, Cumplí la promesa cierto; sigue viva y cumplió su sueño.

-No mientras padre- le robaste sus ilusiones, su risa, su dulzura... Me la quitaste y eso es algo que no te perdonaré Gabriel Agreste.

-Algún día lo entenderás, todo lo que hago es por tu bien Félix, aunque tú no lo veas en este momento, más adelante me lo agradecerás.

-Claro- dijo sarcástico- te voy agradecer el a verme hecho el hombre mas infeliz del mundo. Giro y subió a su habitación, deseaba golpearlo, molerlo a golpes pero no lo haría era su padre y aunque le guardara rencor lo respetaba.

-Félix…

-Ahora no Plagg, no estoy para tus bromas.

-Solo quería decirte que… nada mejor olvídalo.

El rubio entro al baño y dejo el agua fría recorrer su cuerpo, tratando de bajar su enojo de ese día, eran demasiados corajes.

 **"** **-Mentirosa, juraste que me amabas, que nadie ocuparía mi lugar en tu corazón y me voy te embarazas de otro; pero no me importa cuanto me cueste, te volveré a conquistar Brid, volverás a ser mía y me darás una explicación."**

 ** _Continuara…._**

 **Hola chicos, veo que el primer capitulo gusto mucho, espero que este segundo sea igual. También agradezco a los que me dejan sugerencias como Sou quien me sugirió un Kim x Alix y, ¿Por qué no? Claro que habrá una parejita para este personaje… bien y díganme que les pareció este capitulo, déjenme sus reviews que me gustan así también agradezco a mis lectores silenciosos que tienen esta historia como favorita, hasta la próxima actualización**

 **Agatha**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3 "Descubrimientos"_**

-Mamá es enserio. Dime que es un chiste.

-Marinette de verdad lo sentimos pero esto era algo que tu padre y yo teníamos planeado, pensé que él ya te lo había dicho.

-Lo siento cariño, pero pensé que tú se lo dirías.

La pelinegra suspiro resignada no podía hacer absolutamente nada, sus padres irían de crucero el fin de semana y tenia que pensar con quien dejaría al pequeño Adrien hoy viernes.

-¿Qué harás Bridgette?- pregunto Tikki.

-No lo sé.

Pensó en Alya pero ella estaría en el trabajo y sus mellizos en la guardería, era en esos momentos donde pensaba que la guardería era la mejor opción para que cuidaran a su hijo.

-Creo que tendrás que llevártelo a tu trabajo Brid.

Miro al niño dentro del auto que aun dormía, tenia que llevárselo, no tendría otra opción, y antes de dar un paso un hueco se apodero de su estomago.

-Tikki no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Félix y Gabriel estarían allí y no por cinco minutos, conocerán a Adrien y eso es algo que no puede suceder.

Entro al auto y sentía que no podría conducir, tendría que buscara alguien que lo cuidara, comenzó a respirar de forma agitada.

-Vamos Bridgette, cálmate si no sales de tu oficina nadie se dará cuenta que Adrien esta contigo, así no se verán ninguno de los tres.

-Tienes razón Tikki, si salgo lo menos posible no se verán, gracias por esa idea.

La chica volvió a suspirar y arranco en su auto rumbo a su trabajo, llegando observo bajar de un Audi color negro a Félix y al mirarle tiro de la palanca de su asiento para recostarse y de esa manera que no la viera, el rubio comenzó a caminar acomodándose el nudo de la corbata, ella lo miraba atenta y no pudo evitar sentirse tonta como cuando lo acosaba en la adolescencia, quizás su hijo sería físicamente igual a él pero interiormente se parecería a ella.

-¿Qué ves tanto?

La chica pego un salto al escuchar una voz detrás de ella y Kim comenzaba a reír, sabía bien a quien miraba con devoción y aunque profesaba odiarlo muy en el fondo había amor.

-¡Kim!-chillo- me asustaste.

-Jajajaja, mejor dime algo, ¿Qué hace Adrien aquí?

-No tenía con quien dejarlos mis papás van de viaje hoy y pues…

-¡Papi!

-La voz del pequeño se escucho alegre se subió a las pierna de su mama para extender los brazos y así el castaño pudiera sacar desde la ventana acción que él hizo, ese pequeño se había robado el corazón de Kim y aunque no fuera su hijo lo cuidaba como tal.

-Hola campeón.

El rubio le abrazo y deposito un beso en la mejilla la cual le causo cosquillas gracias a la barba que este usaba.

-Vamos Brid.

-Espera- lo detuvo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Si, no puedo dejar que Félix y el señor Agreste lo vean.

-Ven, te llevare por otro lado.

La pelinegra tomo su cartera y un bolso pequeño con cosas de su hijo y camino detrás de Kim, pasando por el área de telas hasta llegar a la oficina y al abrir Bridgette miro a su jefe y le arrebato a Kim de los brazos a su hijo y entro de prisa cerrándole la puerta de golpe.

-Oye Bridgette que…

-Buenos días joven Kim.

El chico se tenso al escuchar aquella voz y sonriendo giro para verle

-Buenos días señor.

-Creo que esta no es su zona de trabajo, porque no va y se asegura de que todo este en orden para la sesión de fotos de comenzara en un par de horas.

-Cl-claro, permiso señor.

El chico salió del lugar y Gabriel se quedo de pie frente a la oficina de una de sus mejores diseñadoras por unos segundos hasta que camino hacia otra. En el camerino principal Félix comenzaba a preparase, la temática para las fotos era la cultura griega y el representaría al dios Eros. Utilizando unos bóxer color blanco mientras le pintaban el cuerpo con un aerógrafo color platinado, el chico se mantenía quieto para que pudieran terminar de manera rápida.

-Oye los viste- se escuchaba una latica fuera del camerino del rubio.

-¿Ver a quienes?

-A Bridgette y a Kim juntos de nuevo.

Al escuchar aquellos nombres la curiosidad invadió el interior del modelo que deseaba saber que había sucedido.

-De verdad, pero el auto de Kim esta en el estacionamiento.

-Lo hacen para no levantar sospechas.

-Aunque ellos digan que son solo amigos yo lo dudo, para mí que hay más que una simple amistad.

-Yo pienso lo mismo. Y sabes que, hoy trajeron al pequeño Adrien.

 ** _"_** ** _Adrien, ese es el nombre de ese niño"_**

-Ese niño es adorable.

Las voces se comenzaron alejar y la curiosidad por saber más lo terminaría por matar si no averiguaba mas.

-Joven Félix, joven.

-Perdón- dijo regresando a la realidad- decía.

-Ya puede pasar al plato, la modelo y el fotógrafo lo esperan.

-Gracias, ¿sabes quien es la modelo?

-Lila Gianetti, su padre la pidió para esta sesión de fotografías.

El rubio suspiro fastidiado, pensó que había sido lo suficientemente claro, llego al lugar y miro a su acompañante, definitivamente, la modelo era un verdadero ángel de Victoria, de perfecta escultura, piel bronceada, cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos color miel y labios gruesos y pequeños, sus largas y torneadas piernas y esa mirada coqueta, como si hiciera el amor con la cámara. Había que admitirlo ella era una excelente modelo. Se encontraba al igual que Félix con su cuerpo pintado pero en color bronce, representaba a la diosa Afrodita, modelando un conjunto de noche sobre una silla larga Luis XV.

-Perfecto, eres bellísima Lila, la cámara te ama.- dijo Kim.

-Gracias Kim, dime estarás para la sesión de fotos de Victoria.

-No, Givencci desea que sea su fotógrafo de cabecera para una campaña, lo siento linda.

-Félix pero que gusto verte.

-Para mí no.- dijo acomodándose en de pie detrás de ella.

-Bien, Félix necesito que te acuestes en la silla y tú Lila te sentaras en esta esquina.

Kim comenzaba a darles instrucciones para comenzar a trabajar, ambos hacían su trabajo de forma profesional a pesar de las disputas que tuvieron meses atrás, el lugar estaba decorado como en la Grecia antigua y las maquillistas y peinadoras iban a venían para que aquella sesión saliera como al hijo de Gabriel le gustaba, perfecta.

-Una más y… listo. Salieron perfectas, no cabe duda que nacieron para estar frente a una cámara.

-Haces magia Kim- dijo coqueta la modelo- por cierto Félix…

La chica giro su rostro pero él ya no estaba, sonrió para ella misma, sabia que él estaba molesto con ella pero eso no sería impedimento para reconquistarlo, si lo logro una vez, no seria imposible volverlo hacer. Camino a su camerino, ya tendría tiempo para buscarlo. Kim caminaba al cuarto de fotografía para dejarla cámara y poder revelar las fotos hasta que una mano se poso en su hombro.

-Félix, necesitas algo.

-Saber que hay entre tú y Bridgette.

El castaño lo miro extraño hasta que recordó lo sucedió en la mañana seguramente los vio y estaba celoso, pero aprovecharía ese momento y de algún modo provocaría aun mas los celos del modelo para hacerle entender que su amiga no estaba sola.

-Responde.

-No se a que viene tu interés, si estuviera saliendo con tu esposa lo entendería, pero Bridgette es una mujer soltera, sin compromisos y además…- sonrió-muy hermosa. Cualquier hombre estaría feliz de estar con ella.

-Están saliendo si o no- dijo molesto apretando sus puños.

-Y que si así fuera.

-Kim, puedes venir un momento.

Bridgette no se percato de la persona que estaba con su amigo, quien sonrió de lado al ver la molestia en los ojos del modelo quien apretaba más los puños, el fotógrafo se hizo a un lado y camino donde estaba Bridgette y tomándola por la cintura le planto un beso en la mejilla, provocándole un sonrojo.

-Q-Qué estas haciendo.

-No gires que Félix esta detrás de nosotros.

La diseñadora se tenso al escuchar aquel nombre y Kim sintió los nervios de su amiga.

-Sonríe Bridgette.

-Claro que no- dijo soltándose del abrazo de su amigo para ver a Félix- acompáñame Kim.

Dentro de la oficina solo estaba Tikki y Adrien quien jugaba con retazos de telas, escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta y Tikki se escondió en el bolso del niño, volvieron a tocar y al no tener respuesta Gabriel entro.

-Srita Dupain Cheng…

La oficina estaba vacía y bajo su vista y miro a uno niño de cabello dorado que le hizo recordar a Félix, el pequeño giro y levanto su carita para ver al hombre frente a él. Aquellos ojos verdes y esa inocente sonrisa provocaron una grieta en el corazón del famoso diseñador, quien sintió ver de nuevo a su amada Elizabeth en aquellos ojos esmeralda.

-Hola- dijo el niño- ¿Cómo te llamas?

El niño lo tomo de la mano y lo invito a sentarse a su lado. Gabriel aun no salía de su asombro, como aquel niño podía parecerse tanto a su difunta esposa y a su hijo.

-Ya vi…

Bridgette sintió como un enorme hueco se formaba en su estomago y un nudo se atoraba en su garganta al ver a Gabriel junto a su pequeño. Tan absorto estaba que no escucho el llamado de Bridgette.

-Mami.

El niño llego y le abrazo las piernas, la chica tomo al pequeño en sus brazos mientras sentía como una gota de sudor corría por su cuello.

-Sabe… que no esta permitido traer niños al trabajo Srita Dupain.

-L-lo siento señor, pero no… tenia c-con quien dejarlo hoy.

-Que sea la última vez que… - no pudo seguir hablando ya que una nueva sonrisa del niño le silencio la platica con la pelinegra.

El diseñador fue caminando hasta la salida y un infantil adiós hizo que girara su cabeza y ver batir aquella pequeña mano que le despedía, mientras aquel duro corazón sin saberlo comenzaba a romperse de a poco.

Félix llego hecho una furia a su camerino, aquella escena lo tenia mas que celoso, imaginar que entre ellos dos pudiese pasar algo provocaba unos deseos por matarlo a golpes pero no lo haría.

-¿Qué te pasa Félix?

-Ese mal nacido… él…

-Hablas de Kim.

-De quien más.

-Y crees que con esta actitud la vas a conquistar, lo que harás será alejarla. Así que cálmate.

Miro a su pequeño amigo y supo que tenía razón, si quería conquistarla tenia que ser mas inteligente o la perdería de nuevo.

/

 **Hola perdón si este cap les parece corto, pero esta lleno de drama xD como siempre agardezco sus reviews sus sugerencias y toda critica cosntructiva, sin mas me despido... hasta la proxima actualización.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4 "Celos"_**

Félix trataba de calmarse pero le era imposible, aquella platica le venia a la cabeza y un calor le inundaba el cuerpo.

 ** _"_** ** _Y si ese niño es de… Kim"_**

Una pequeña vena se resaltaba en su frente y sacando queso camembert de una gaveta se lo dio a su kwami, el gato negro se acerco al sentir el olor de su amado queso, cuanto lo había extrañado, pero antes de tomar un trozo miro a su dueño con duda.

-No se suponía que no me darías hasta el otro mes.

-Cambio de planes Plagg, come todo el queso que desees porque hoy Chat Noir reaparecerá de nuevo.

-¿Qué planeas Félix?

 **OOO**

Gabriel se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, el pequeño hijo de Bridgette era el culpable, aquellos ojos verdes tan idénticos a los de su difunta mujer, la sonrisa que un día su hijo Félix tuvo, esa cálida bienvenida, miro su mano, la misma que el niño había tomado para hacerle sentar en el pequeño sofá de la oficina de su diseñadora y aun se mantenía la calidez de aquella pequeña mano.

 ** _"_** ** _Sera posible que… no puede ser, Félix lo sabría. Ella lo ama. Si fuera de él lo mas lógico sería que esta mujer nos pidiera ayuda. Pero Bridgette no es ese tipo de mujer, me lo ha demostrado."_**

Tan concentrado estaba en su monologo que no sintió la presencia de Natalie, que le estaba hablando, su asistente noto lo distraído que estaba su jefe, por lo que guardo silencio para llamarle hasta que escucho como lo llamaban.

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Natalie, contáctame con el mejor detective privado de Paris.

-Claro señor.

 ** _"_** ** _Muy pronto saldré de toda esta maldita duda"_**

 **OOO**

-Estas segura de los que me estas contando Brid.

-Claro que si Alya, Gabriel lo vio y tengo miedo.

Ambas amigas se encontraban almorzando mientras Adrien estaba jugando junto a otros niños en los juegos del restaurante, su ansiedad era notoria, temía que le arrebataran a su hijo.

-Eso no va a pasar Bridgette, además el no tiene pruebas de que sea su nieto, estas exagerando. Cálmate.

-No puedo, si vieras con que alegría Adrien lo veía como si lo conociera de siempre.

-Adrien es así con todos Bridgette, ni él ni Félix pueden arrebatártelo, tu llevas las de ganar amiga. O piensas decirle a…

-Claro que no Alya- dijo la pelinegra- Adrien no necesita de los Agreste, me tiene a mi que lo eh sacado adelante, ni mi hijo ni yo queremos nada de ellos.

-Sabes, Félix estuvo ayer en mi casa.

El rostro de Bridgette cambio por uno de asombro.

-¿Qué quería?

-La verdad no lo escuche Bridgette, estoy tan enojada con él por lo que te hizo, te dejo sola, sin una explicación lógica, solo… desaparece y regresa como si nada. ¿Te ha intentado buscar?

-Aun no, pero soy yo la que ahora no quiere saber nada de él, no seré de nuevo la tonta que lo acosaba y suspiraba por él- miro su reloj de pulsera, era tarde. Se coloco en pie y despidiéndose de Alya tomo a su hijo y entro al auto para ir de nuevo a su trabajo, a las 2:00pm tenia una reunión con su jefe y los demás diseñadores.

-¿Por qué hoy?, ¡Por qué!

-Cálmate Bridgette, déjalo con Kim, él estaría feliz de cuidarlo.

-Él no estará hoy Tikki, tiene reunión con una empresa de perfumes.

-¿Rosita? Ella adora a los niños y al tuyo en especial.

-La verdad que mi pequeño travieso hace posible que cualquiera lo ame, tiene ese carisma.

-Ese don lo saco de ti- dijo el kwami rojo acercándose a ella y acariciar la mejilla con su cabecita.

Manejo hasta llegar al estacionamiento de su trabajo, oculto a Tikki en su bolso Praga color ocre, bajo del auto y al levantar el rostro sintió una cólera interna inundarla. Félix Agreste se encontraba frente a ella.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo de forma cortante.

-No te hagas como que si no me conoces Bridgette.

-No se de que habla Sr.

-Si lo sabes y quiero una explicación.

-Sigo sin entender. Si me disculpa tengo una reunión y…

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Kim? Acaso son pareja.

Escupió victima de los celos que lo carcomían. El ceño fruncido le indicaba a la diseñadora la molestia que este tenia, ella intento disimular sin éxito el fastidio por tener que estar cerca de él, se había olvidado del pequeño detalle que se encontraba jugando dentro del auto.

-Mi vida personal no es de su incumbencia.

-Mentirosa. Eres tan falsa como todas.

-¿Perdón?

-Tú que jurabas amarme, que decías entregarme tu corazón y no estar con nadie mas que no fuera yo, te buscas un remplazo y hasta… ¡le das un hijo! Dime acaso te besa de una manera diferente a la mía, te hace el amor mejor que yo.

| ** _PLAC_** | El sonido de una mano chocar se resonó en el estacionamiento, El enojo exploto dentro de Bridgette y una mano fuerte se poso en el rostro del rubio, haciéndole callar.

-Quien te crees tú para venir y decirme eso. ¡Con que derecho te atreves a ofenderme!- grito la pelinegra- Aquí el único falso y mentiroso eres tú que me dejaste sin una explicación razonable, me dejaste para irte con Chloe y cuanta mujer se te apareciera, ¡Acaso sabes cuanto sufrí! No, no lo sabes así que no vengas a serte la victima porque ese papel no te queda Félix.

Los ojos de Bridgette se cristalizaron, aquellas lágrimas no eran de dolor, sino de odio hacia él, un sentimiento que se había albergado por tres años.

-Se que aún sientes algo por mi Bridgette-dijo pegándole a su cuerpo.

-Oh si, claro que siento algo por ti-dijo sin forzar el agarre.

-De verdad- pronunció el rubio.

-Así es Félix, lo que yo ciento por ti es... ¡Un grandísimo odio imbécil! Te odio como jamás llegue a odiar a alguien, y esto solo me comprueba la clase de hombre que eres.

-Tú no, no me puedes odiar. Tú me amas Brid, me amas.

-Claro que no.

-Entonces por que trabaje aquí habiendo tantas empresas de moda, ¿Dime por qué?

-Porque siempre admire a tu padre y uno de mis sueños era trabajar con él y lo logres, mi trabajo aquí nada tiene que ver contigo.

-Mientes Bridgette, todo es mentira, no pudiste haber cambiado tanto.

-Las personas cambian mucho en tres años Félix, y si un día está infantil acosadora que te idolatro, ahora lo único que desea es que no te entrometa en mi camino ni en mi vida.

-Ese niño...

-Ese niño es mío y de nadie más, no te importa Félix

Bridgette sentía que sus piernas le fallarían llegó a su nariz la colonia del rubio, la misma que ella le había regalado tiempo atrás, rogaba interiormente par que su hijo se quedará quieto en el auto y no comenzará a llamarla, tenía suficiente con saber que ya conocía a su abuelo paterno.

-Suélteme sr. – dijo como si nada hubiese pasado-Tengo una junta y si no llego a tiempo su padre, el sr. Gabriel se molestara.

Félix la soltó sintiendo como los pedazos de su corazón que aún creía en pie terminaban por caerse, no aceptaba la idea de perderla, de que lo dejara de amar, ni lo aceptaría, no lo haría.

-Aunque no me creas... Yo te amo y jamás te olvide pero hubo cosas que...

-El hubiera no existe. Ahora es demasiado tarde para reparar lo que se hizo.

La chica entró al auto y sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, miro al pequeño Adrien dormido, era su hora de dormir y agradecía que lo estuviera, no se iría hasta que Félix se fuera, por su parte él comprobó lo que Nino le confesara; ella había cambiado bastante.

-¿Qué paso alla afuera Bridgette?- pregunto Tikki asustada.

-Lo que tenia que pasar Tikki, espero que después de esta discusión no me vuelva a buscar.

Pasaron cinco minutos y al comprobar que Félix ya no estaba salió del auto junto a Adrien.

 **OOO**

Bridgette caminaba deprisa hacia la sala de juntas, llegaría dos minutos tarde y eso era algo que su jefe no toleraba, toco la puerta y comprobó que aun nadie llegaba, suspiro tranquila y tomo asiento, hoy daría su propuesta para la nueva campaña de ropa de verano, colores alegres y cálidos, algodón, entre sus telas a escoger, comenzaron a entrar los demás diseñadores y detrás de todos ellos Gabriel que no apartaba la mirada de su diseñadora estrella, esta sentía los penetrantes ojos azules de Gabriel y esto hacia que transpirara aun cuando la habitación estaba casi igual a la polo sur de helado.

-Bien- comenzó la pelinegra- sabemos que para esta época del año nuestros consumidores optan por colores alegres como el amarillo, naranja y rojo; sumado a esto los colores cálidos como azul, terracotas y verdes que contrastan de manera optima y…

-Me parece muy bien tu idea, pero creo que deberíamos abarcar otro campo Srita Dupain.

-O-Otro campo- tartamudeo la chica.

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa- siempre vamos enfocados hacia los jóvenes y me parece estupendo pero esta vez les tengo un reto a todos.

Los diseñadores en especial Bridgette no entendían lo que su jefe trataba de decirles, era muy extraño, el solo se enfocaba en jóvenes y adultos.

-Esta vez nos enfocaremos en niños-dijo el jefe.

Marinette sintió como si la presión le bajase de una vez y subir de nuevo al sentir un calor aun más sofocante. Una línea de ropa para niños. ¿Desde cuando? Esto no le parecía para nada una broma de su jefe por la mirada sabia en quien se había inspirado para la idea y eso le ponía aun más nerviosa.

-No me vean así, se que eso no es lo que nosotros hacemos pero en esta ocasión deseo algo nuevo e innovador para la empresa. Sorpréndanme se que harán un trabajo extraordinario, tendrán dos semanas para crear tres conjuntos que me gusten y escogeré de entre uds nueve los seis mejores diseños para la siguiente campaña. Pueden retirarse.

Bridegette tomo sus carpetas con sus diseños y sentía la mirada de Gabriel hasta que salió de la junta camino deprisa hacia su oficina y entrando encontró ya despierto a Adrien que jugaba con sus cochecitos. Así paso el resto de la tarde sin salir de su oficina hasta que la hora de la salida apareció.

-Mamá.

-¿Que pasa Adrien?

-Tengo hambre.

-Y que quieres que mamá te prepare.

-Crepas.

 ** _"_** ** _Hasta en los gustos te pareces a él. No cabe duda, dentro de ti corre sangre Agreste hijo mio"_**

-Esta bien, te preparare una enormes crepas de pollo.

-Siiii- dijo el niño entusiasmado.

 **OOO**

Félix terminaba su sesión de fotos con la casa Armani y al dirigirse de nuevo hacia su casa miro el auto de Bridgette y el de Kim, decidio segurilos sin que lo notaran.

-Piensas seguirla.

-Necesito saber donde vive Plagg.

-Sabes después de la humillación que le diste, lo mas sano seria dejarla no crees.

-Eso nunca. Yo se que ella me ama, ella no me ha olvidado.

-Félix, es que no la escuchaste. Ella te odia, entiendes. TE ODIAAAA.

-No grites Plagg-dijo bajándolo al asiento del copiloto de un manotazo.

Se estaciono algo lejos y observo el enorme edificio donde vivía Bridgette. Miro bajar del auto a un niño rubio de espaldas a él, Kim abrazaba a Bridgette y eso era algo que provocaba en el modelo unos instintos asesinos que no pensó tener, el pequeño le extendía los brazos y este lo tomaba, tomo por la cintura a la pelinegra y entraron al edificio.

-Ves, ella ahora es feliz con le fotógrafo, déjala en paz- decía el kwami mientras comía otro trozo de queso.

-Espero que hayas comido lo suficiente. Esta noche Chat Noir le hará una vista a Lady Bug.

 **Holaaaa… se que es súper rápido pero este lo dejo en compensación al anterior que me quedo chiquito. ¿Que les pareció la reacción de Bridgette? Si Félix la quiere reconquistar la tendrá difícil.**

 **Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y por colocar Marinette en vez de Bridgette, pero se me es difícil no pensar en Marinette. Como siempre gracias por sus reviews, porras, sugerencias y criticas constructivas… ahora una consulta, ¿desean que tenga días específicos para subir los fics, como en "lección de amo" miércoles y sábados?, ¿o solo un día de la semana? Díganme que opinan. Sin más me despido… bye.**

 **Agatha**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5: "Dudas"_**

 ** _Los personajes no pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Zag production, solo los utilizo como medio de inspiración…._**

 **OOO**

-¿Por qué me estas abrazando Kim? Eres mi amigo pero no te aproveches.

-Félix nos siguió hasta aquí.

-¡Que!

Y antes de que la pelinegra pudiera girar el castaño la detuvo pegándola mas a él, de alguna manera le haría pagar al modelo el sufrimiento de su amiga, y que mejor que dándole celos.

-No lo hagas, déjalo que piense lo que quiera, ¿o es que te preocupa lo que él pueda imaginarse?

-Claro que no, me importa un bledo- dijo la chica que entro al edificio.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y Kim dejo en el suelo al niño que corría a su habitación para sacar juguetes y poder divertirse con el amigo de su madre.

-¿Por qué me esta siguiendo? Acaso Gabriel le hablo de… ¡Oh por Dios, no!

-Cálmate Brid- dijo Kim- seguramente quiere comprobar si los rumores son ciertos.

-¿Rumores?

-Claro, los chismes de oficina. Que tú y yo… somos más que amigos.

Lo pensó y tenía lógica, en la tarde él le había reclamado el poder estar con alguien más que no fuera él; jamás le menciono nada del pequeño Adrien. Seguramente quería corroborar los chismes que se formaban alrededor de ellos dos, suspiro aliviado.

-Si quieres- dijo el fotógrafo coqueto acercándose a ella- puedo quedarme esta noche aquí en tu apartamento, en tu cama, luego nos duchamos juntos y…

-Ni es tus mejores sueños Kim- dijo la chica separándolo con su dedo índice en el pecho del él- así que mejor deja esas ideas locas para alguna de las modelos con las que sales los fines de semana.

-Oh vamos Brid… te gustara.

-Si no quieres llegar mañana con un ojo morado es mejor que no insistas.

Un escalofrió corrió el cuerpo de Kim, si alguien sabia lo duro que esa chica golpeaba era él.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _El primer día que Bridgette llego a la empresa Agreste, llevaba puesta una falda lápiz color negro que marcaba sus caderas y trasero y una blusa blanca de boleros en la parte de enfrente, tacones altos color rojos y maquillaje sutil, al pasar a la oficina de su jefe se encontró a un chico de cabello castaño de proporcionado cuerpo, con una sonrisa que podía conquistar a mas de alguna chica. Él la miro y no pudo evitar sentir atracción física._**

 ** _-Buenos días lindura._**

 ** _-Buenos días- dijo Bridgette caminando._**

 ** _-Espera- le tomo la muñeca- no te gustaría ir a almorzar después._**

 ** _-No._**

 ** _-Con que una chica ruda eh. Así son las que me gustan. Me llamo Kim Le Chien._**

 ** _-Mucho gusto sr. Le Chien._**

 ** _-Dime Kim, pero aun no me haz dicho tu nombre._**

 ** _-Bridgette Dupain Cheng. Si me disculpa tengo que…_**

 ** _-Vamos acepta mi invitación y- acercándose a su oído le susurro- quizás después podemos ir a un lugar mas intimo._**

 ** _La pelinegra sintió como un calor le inundaba el cuerpo, sonrió coqueta, se separo del chico y lo miro con esa sonrisa de divo; y apretando su mano derecha la plasmo en el pómulo del fotógrafo dejándolo en el suelo y a todos los que pasaban paralizados y mudos como estatua. Se acerco a él y se agacho para verlo a la cara._**

 ** _-Sr. Le Chien, no se con que tipo de Chicas usted esta acostumbrado a tratar pero a mi me respeta, si no quiere quedarse sin hijos-le sonrió._**

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Como olvidarlo- dijo sobándose la mejilla que ella le había golpeado tres años atrás- desde ese día supe que tú y yo nos llevaríamos muy bien.

 **OOO**

Espero muy entrada la noche para poder entrar al apartamento de Bridgette, por la lista de personas que se encontraba pegada en la pared del edificio se entero que ella vivía en el tercer piso apartamento dieciocho.

-No crees que es mejor ir a tu casa, tu esposa ha de estar muy molesta. Oh mira- dijo el gato negro tomando el móvil de su dueño veinte llamadas de Chloe.

-Para lo que me importa.- dijo Félix.

-Si no la quieres porque aun estas casado con ella.

El rubio miro a su kwami quien lo veía de una forma seria.

-Por costumbre quizás, no lo se Plagg, pero lo que si se es que hoy mismo saldré de todas estas malditas dudas con respecto a Kim y Bridgette.

Miro su reloj que marcaba las 11:00 pm, acaso si era verdad y ellos dos vivían juntos llevaba en ese lugar más de dos horas.

-Adiós Kim.

Aquella voz le alerto y despejo su primera duda, pero y si tendría ropa de él en el departamento, la duda volvía, Bridgette miro a todos lados como si buscara algo pero el carro de Félix ya no estaba, lo había ocultado y el se escondía detrás de una pared de un edificio.

-Bien es hora; ¡Plagg, transformación!

Y al instante el que fuese el gran héroe de Paris en sus tiempos de adolescencia volvía hacer su aparición, sigilosamente llego al edificio y trepando como todo un gato llego a un balcón del tercer piso, miro por la ventana encontrándola sin seguro.

 **"** **será este el apartamento de Bridgette"**

Escucho una voz familiar y supo que era ella, miro el lugar y comprobó que era la habitación de la diseñadora. Dentro del lugar se encontraba un escritorio con lápices de colores, tizas, una pequeña sesta llena de bolas de papel y algunas esparcidas en el suelo, retazos de telas pegadas en la pared de distintas texturas y bocetos hechos y otro en proceso; miro sus mesitas de noche y miro fotografías de sus padres, de Alya y otra con un niño de cabello dorados y ojos esmeralda, sonriendo mientras la abrazaba pegando ambas mejillas. Chat tomo aquel retrato y sintió una conexión con aquel niño que aun no conocía, aquellos brillantes y vivos ojos verdes eran los mismos de su madre, su sonrisa se parecía bastante, dejo la foto, las coincidencias suelen ocurrir y eso decidió pensar; observo otro lugar de la habitación y encontró el guardarropa el cual abrió y comenzó a revisar y sintió que la duda que le carcomía desaparecía al ver que la única ropa que había era la de ella y la del niño, tanto en el closet como el sesto de ropa sucia.

-Mami.

Aquella voz provoco un susto al gato quien giro pero no encontró al niño, la puerta estaba entreabierta y se podía escuchar lo cerca que madre e hijo se encontraban.

-Es hora de que duermas Adrien.

El gatito salió de la habitación para poder escuchar la platica y se escondió para que no lo pudiesen ver, miro al niño que abrazaba un peluche y un libro en la otra mano el cual se lo daba a su madre.

-¿Quieres que te lea un cuento?

El pequeño afirmo con su cabeza subiendo al sofá donde su madre se encontraba tomando café.

-Bien, este se llama…-la chica guardo silencio al ver el nombre de la portada, tan famosos fueron ellos en su tiempo que hasta historias para niños había creado- Las aventuras de Lady Bug y Chat Noir.

-Mami, ¿Algún día conoceré a Chat Noir?

-Acaso no te agrado conocer a Lady Bug-dijo su madre a lo que este se ruborizo.

-Si mami, pero yo quiero conocer a Chat Noir también. Cuando yo sea grande defenderé a Paris junto a my lady.

La chica no pudo evitar reírse ante la ingenuidad de su hijo, ese pequeño era el único capaz de hacer que la antigua Bridgette volviera, tomo a su hijo en brazos y Chat entro de nuevo a la habitación de la diseñadora.

-¿Tu nos cuidaras a todos?

-Así es mami. Adrien Duapin será Chat Noir.

 **"** **Ese niño… ese niño se llama Adrien… Adrien… ¡Se llama Adrien!"**

En ese momento un recuerdo reprimido apareció en la mente del felino haciendo que sus pupilas se dilataran aun más, decidió salir pero ya era demasiado tarde, sintió que alguien lo tomaba por la cola, su cuerpo se tenso y sintió como una gota recorría su cuello.

-Chat… Chat Noir.

El gato giro y miro los ojos de Adrien que brillaron más que nunca al ver a su súper héroe, al fin su deseo se volvía realidad.

-MAM…

El súper héroe le tapo la boca con sus manos, lo que menos quería era que el niño lo delatara.

-Shhh… no digas nada- hablo bajito el gato- solo…

-Venias para que yo pudiera verte cierto.

-Si, así es, escuche que… querías conocerme y aquí estoy pero te pido que sea un secreto si, no le digas a nada tu mamá.

El niño afirmo con su cabeza y antes de que Chat pudiera colocarse en pie el niño le abrazo y le beso la mejilla. Parpadeo varías veces ante aquel gesto espontaneo, no recordaba la ultima vez que alguien le había abrazo sinceramente sin esperar algo a cambio. Acaricio el cabello del pequeño y al escuchar unos pasos el súper héroe de Paris desapareció por donde había entrado.

-Adrien no dormirás hoy conmigo, hoy lo harás en tu recamara… Adrien, ¿Qué miras?

-Nada-dijo el niño-buenas noches mami.

El niño corrió a su cuarto con una sonrisa que casi parecía haberse pegado en la cara de su hijo, la pelinegra lo miro extrañada, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

 **OOO**

El día sábado prometía ser algo bastante frío y Gabriel Agreste se encontraba en su despacho calificando los bocetos que sus diseñadores le habían dado con los modelos para niños. Quince días había transcurrido desde el encuentro con el pequeño y él, ese día el investigador privado le daría toda información necesaria, seguía revisando los bocetos cuando un golpe en la puerta le saco de su concentración.

-Permiso Sr. El detective que Ud. contrato ya esta aquí.

-Hazlo pasar y que nadie nos interrumpa Natalie.

-Como usted diga sr.

La asistente se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al detective y cerrando la puerta para una mayor intimidad.

-Y bien.

-Aquí esta la información sr.- dijo entregándole fotos del pequeño- el niño se llama Adrien Dupain Cheng, solo tiene los apellidos de su madre, tiene tres años y vive con ella en la calle de la rosa, edificio de color blanco, tercer piso apartamento dieciocho, durante la mañana lo cuidan sus abuelos maternos.

Gabriel sintió un nudo en su garganta y un sentimiento que no supo explicar aunque parecía estar sereno por fuera, tomaba las fotografías y las miraba una y otra vez. En el parque, en la panadería, en su casa.

-¿Quién este tipo que acompaña a Bridgette?-dijo señalando la foto donde el niño aparece en brazos de un hombre que el conocía ala perfección.

-El es un empleado suyo, Kim Le Chien, fotógrafo profesional pero no hay ningún tipo de relación amorosa entre ellos.

-Esta seguro.

-Soy un profesional señor, yo no me equivoco. Además aquí esta la prueba de ADN que solicito.

-Gracias, esa la abriré yo solo, aquí tiene- dijo entregándole un cheque- gracias por sus servicios.

El detective se retiro del lugar y dejo a Gabriel solo en su despacho junto a las fotos y la prueba de ADN que el se hizo junto a una muestra de saliva que el pequeño dejo en un vaso de agua que recupero el detective.

 **"** **¿Por qué escogió ese nombre?** **Habiendo tantos, tuvo que gustarle este. Además, tiene tres años. El mismo tiempo que Félix se fue de Paris. Aquí en este sobre tengo la verdad de todas estas dudas"**

Al abrirlo la puerta fue tocada haciendo que el patriarca guardara las fotos y el examen de ADN en una gaveta con llave.

-Adelante.

-Papá, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿De que?

-No quiero trabajar con Lila.

-Lo siento pero ya se hizo el contrato.

-¡Por que haces las cosas sin consultarme!

-Hoy no quiero pelear Félix; acaso no recuerdas que fecha es hoy.

Miro los ojos de su padre y no quiso seguir discutiendo, esa fecha también le dolía a él, aunque no lo dijese. Ese día no traía gratos recuerdos para ninguno de los dos.

-Iras a verlos.

-Espero puedas acompañarme, hace tres años que no los visitas. Seguramente tu madre y tu hermano estarán felices de verte.

-Papá…

-Se que piensas que soy un ogro Félix, posiblemente me refugie en mi trabajo y te abandone, eh cometido errores pero cuando pierdes en un accidente a los que amas no eres el mismo.

-Si mamá y Adrien estuvieran vivos seguramente serias el hombre sonriente que recuerdo de niño, pero tu mismo lo haz dicho, cuando te alejan de quien en verdad amas, no eres el mismo. Y eso es justamente lo que hiciste conmigo, me alejaste de ella para volverme infeliz a lado de una mujer que no quiero.

-Existe el divorcio Félix y si no te haz divorciado no a sido por mi, es porque la costumbre te atrapo. Es por eso que si deseas divorciarte estas en todo tu derecho hijo, te apoyare si eso es lo que deseas. Apenas llevan un mes y esa mujer me tiene loco.

El hombre se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazo y este sin saber que hacer correspondió el abrazo, no recordaba la última vez que su padre le había abrazado. Se separo y siguió caminando con una sola cosa en mente.

 **OOO**

-Hola.

-Hiciste lo que te pedí.

-Sra. Por favor deme tiempo, lo que me pide pone en riesgo mi trabajo.

-Te estoy pagando muy bien Sabrina, solo necesito que esa estúpida tenga un pequeño accidente, si cree que se va aquedar con mi marido esta muy equivocada.

-Yo la eh vigilado y le puedo asegurar que el sr. Félix no la determina, es mas escuche que hablaría con el sr. Gabriel para que le cambiaran de modelo.

Chloe escucho la perilla de su habitación girar por lo que colgó el teléfono de inmediato y tomando una lima de uñas fingió estar ocupada.

-Chloe necesitamos hablar.

-Así, y como de que mi marido querrá hablar conmigo. ¿Acaso nos vamos de viaje?

-No. Lo que quiero decirte o mejor dicho pedirte es el divorcio.

Sintió como la limase soltó de sus dedos para caer al suelo, clavo sus ojos en los de su esposo y supo que no estaba mintiendo, frunció su ceño y camino hasta donde Félix se encontraba.

-¡Es para quedarte con esa maldita zorra de Lila!

-No Chloe, no es por eso. Es simplemente que ya no quiero estar contigo.

-Ni creas Félix Agreste que te daré el divorcio.

-No quedaras desamparada si eso es lo que creas te pasare una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero y te comprare un apartamento para que vivas con los lujos a los que estas acostumbrada.

-Sabes muy bien que eso no es problema, tengo una jugosa cuenta personal que papi me dio de regalo de bodas. Te haz burlado de mi con cuanta mujerzuela haz querido y todo te lo eh pasado, pero el divorcio es algo que no te lo daré.

-Chloe piénsalo, esto es un infierno, ni siquiera vivimos como esposos, dormimos en habitaciones separadas.

-Porque tú así lo haz querido, sabes perfectamente que te estoy esperando.

La rubia se acerco a él para besarlo pero este la rechazo como siempre lo hacían cuando no tenían una cámara frente a ellos, esto enfureció aun más a Chloe quien soltó una lágrima de rabia.

-Piénsalo.- dijo el chico para después salir de la recamara de su esposa.

La chica tomo un jarrón estrellándolo en la puerta, mientras daba un grito de cólera.

-Me las vas a pagar maldita Lila, tú y cualquiera que se meta con Félix, juro que me las pagaran.

 **/**

 **Hola... ¿Cómo estan? bien, aqui otro capitulo de este fic, ya nuestro pequeño Adrien conocio a Chat Noir y Gabriel esta a punto de saber que ese pequeñito es su nieto :o por otro lado, ¡Félix tuvo uno hermano llamado Adrien! Diganme que les parecio el capítulo de hoy, y les comento que subire un capitulo por semana, no tengo dia pero posiblemente sea los miércoles... sin mas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, felicitaciones y criticas cosntructiva... bye bye**

 **Agatha**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6: "Secretos al descubierto"_**

Miro el reloj y observo la hora. 11:00 pm y las luces de aquella mansión ya se habían apagado, un lúgubre silencio se hacia presente, decidió colocarse su bata color rubí y bajar al despacho, La duda no dejaba dormir a Gabriel Agreste; bajo las gradas y al entrar en aquella habitación abrió el cajón con llave donde reposaba toda la información dada por aquel investigador. Quito el seguro, tomo aquel sobre blanco que no pudo abrir por la tarde, lo miro por unos segundos y lentamente lo abrió, desdoblo la hoja para encontrarse con la sorpresa, compatibilidad cien por ciento. Sintió como un sentimiento cálido le inundo el pecho, giro su silla y miro el cuadro de su difunta mujer.

-Acaso desde el cielo tu me estas dando la oportunidad de estar con mi hijo por medio de… mi nieto. Tanto me amaste Elizabeth que aun así me perdonas por tu muerte.

Recordar ese día no era nada agradable ni para él ni para Félix, era una fecha muy dolorosa, una fecha que se recriminaba año con año.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _-¡A donde vas Elizabeth!_**

 ** _-A un lugar donde no tenga que verte ni soportar más tus humillaciones y desplantes… Gabriel, yo te amo pero tu no sientes lo mismo que yo. Es por eso que… ¡te exijo el divorcio Gabriel!_**

 ** _Aquellas palabras fueron afilados cuchillos en el corazón del famoso diseñador que oculto sus deseos de llorar._**

 ** _-Jamás te lo daré; ¿A donde llevas a Adrien?, Él es mi hijo._**

 ** _-También es mío y no dejare que lo conviertas en un ser egoísta, Félix queda a tu cargo, siempre fue tu preferido._**

 ** _Desde la parte alta de la casa un pequeño de seis años miraba la discusión de sus padres y como su madre cargaba a su hermano menor de tres años, las lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro angelical de aquel niño que sintió el abandono de su madre; limpio sus ojos, bajo y se coloco a la par de su padre para darle a su madre una gélida y fría mirada, la misma que su padre le daba a ella._**

 ** _-Félix, te amo y juro que volveré por ti._**

 ** _-Ya no te quiero, ni a ti ni a mi hermanito._**

 ** _-Elizabeth… recapacita, si sales de esta casa juro que te quito a Adrien y no volverás a ver a ninguno de los dos._**

 ** _La mujer lloro ante las palabras de su hijo mayor pero no la detuvo para irse, tomo su auto y se alejo de aquella mansión y el niño lloro, su padre le tomo en brazos y le abrazo sintiendo el mismo dolor que el de su hijo mayor. Las horas pasaron y antes de que Gabriel Agreste pudiese hacer algo ya era muy tarde, una llamada le confirmaba un terrible accidente en carretera donde su esposa y su hijo habían perdido la vida a causa de un conductor ebrio que se atravesó haciendo perder el control del auto de la Sra. Elizabeth Agreste._**

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHABACK_**

-Perdóname Elizabeth, por favor… Si pudiera regresar el tiempo te diría lo mucho que te amo, que jamás quise engañarte y no hay un solo día que no me arrepienta… ni uno solo.

 **Dos semanas después**

-¿Ya esta lista la ropa de Lila Bridgette?

-Si, aquí tienes-dijo entregando el vestido y los zapatos sin pensar lo que en ellos había.

Salió para ver el comercial de vestidos de gala para la temporada, miro a Feliz quien vestía un traje en color negro y corbata dorada, se veía realmente apuesto, ningún modelo se podía comparar con él, simplemente había obtenido la gracia de los dioses. El modelo sintió aquellos ojos azules sobre él y al mirar a su alrededor vio a la pelinegra pérdida en él, lo que provocó una sonrisa de triunfo, pues según Félix, y la empresa, Kim y Bridgette eran más que amigos y eso era algo que provocaba el mal humor en el rubio quien pensaba que al verlo como ella lo miraba le era infiel a Kim con el pensamiento.

-Bien Lila, ya sabes no, caminas de lo más normal, das una vuelta, le coqueteas, Félix te ve y se queda sorprendido, va detrás tuyo y luego, simulan un beso.

-Estoy más que lista.

-Tres, dos, uno...

La italiana comenzó a caminar y al momento de girar uno de los tacos de su zapato se rompió logrando que callera al suelo y se doblara su tobillo.

-¡CORTE!

-¿Lila estas bien?-pregunto Félix

-Me duele Félix.

-¿Qué pasó?

Bridgette llegaba al lugar al ver lo sucedido, aunque no le agradara ella siempre se preocupaba por los modelos y demás compañeros de trabajo.

-¡Fue tu culpa inepta!- grito Lila- rompiste el tacon de mi zapato para que me callera.

-Claro que no-se defendió la diseñadora- jamás haría algo así.

-Tu eras la encargada del vestuario y no pudiste hacerlo bien inútil, buena para nada, haré que te corran por inútil eres una...

-¡Ya basta Lila!-dijo Félix- deja de insultar a todo el mundo fue un simple accidente, y le pudo pasar a cualquiera.

-¡La estas defendiendo Félix!- gritaba en brazos de Kim quien la llevaría a la enfermería.

-No solo la defiendo, también le creo, se que Brid dice la verdad, ella no es ninguna mentirosa.

-Yo también le creo -dijo Kim-ella no es ese tipo de chica y mejor vamos a que te vean ese tobillo y no te quejes.

El ángel cruzó sus brazos y miro con odio a la diseñadora mientras que muy lejos de la discusión una pelirroja de lentes se reía, su Sra. había saludo librada de aquel accidente, nadie sospecharía de Chloe, ni de ella.

-Estas bien Bridgette, no le hagas caso; Lila es así, exagera por todo y además...

-Gracias sr. Pero no necesita darme tanta explicación, mejor vaya a verla; después de todo ella es una de sus tantas concubinas.

La chica salió del lugar dejando a un confundido Félix y unos celos que brotaron de ella.

 **OOO**

-Bridgette, el señor Gabriel te necesita en su oficina.

-En un momento voy Natalie.

Ya había pasado dos horas del accidente y ella daba vueltas en su cabeza pensando en cómo aquel zapato se estropearía, se tenso al saber que su jefe la buscaba pero iría, ella no tenía la culpa de aquel desastre. Camino y tocó la puerta hasta que una voz le indico pasar, abrió la puerta y miro Lila con una muleta, sus ojos miel se clavaron en la pelinegra.

-Ella es el culpable Gabriel, despídela.

-Señor, yo no tengo nada que ver en lo que pasó...

-¿Revisaste que todo estuviera bien?-pregunto directo.

-Como siempre Sr.-respondió Bridgette.

-¿Tuviste algo que ver con el accidente?

-Claro que no.

-Bien, entonces te puedes retirar Lila.

-¡QUE!-exclamo- No piensas despedirla.

-No.

-¿Te parece poco lo que me hizo?

-Ella no te hizo nada fue un accidente, ahora vete a descansar te reemplazará Alyx.

-Ja, esa no tiene una pizca de gracia.

-Pues eso no fue lo que me dijo Carolina Herrera ni Oscar de la Renta. Lila vete si, se te pagará como que hubieses trabajado.

La modelo se sostuvo de su muleta para ponerse en pie y pasó a la par de Bridgette quien seguía de pie.

-Me las vas a pagar maldita muerta de hambre.

Y saliendo del lugar Bridgette sintió temor de aquellas palabras pero no lo demostró.

-Srita Dupain tome asiento.

La chica obedeció y sintió como su corazón latía deprisa sin saber porque.

-Dígame sr.

-Bridgette como ya sabes la próxima línea de ropa esta inspirada en niños y tres de tus seis bocetos fueron seleccionados para la próxima colección.

-Los bocetos están casi terminados, en dos horas lo tendrá en su escritorio.

-Y no lo dudo- dijo Gabriel- pero te eh llamado porque quiero que tu hijo modele.

Los ojos azules de Bridgette se abrieron como platos, mientras la sonrisa del Agreste se ampliaba en su rostro.

-S-señor, no creo que mi hijo, sea de mucha ayuda, e-el jamás a modelado.

-Claro que si Bridgette, él lo trae en la sangre.

La diseñadora sintió un hueco en el estomago, los nervios se apoderaron de ella y sintió como sus ideas comenzaron hacerse confusas, ¿Cómo lo descubrió?, ¿En que momento bajo la guardia?

-Bridgette, se que has querido ocultarlo; pero para mí no hay nada que se me escape si mi apellido y mi sangre están involucrada.

-N-no se d-de que habla Sr.

-Bridgette, ya es tiempo que conocer a mi nieto Adrien; el hijo de Félix.

Su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que sintió que un infarto aparecería en cualquier momento. El patriarca comenzó a caminar para colocarse detrás de ella y colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros le susurro al oído

-No te preocupes, no le diré a Félix si eso es lo que piensas, pero creo que como su abuelo tengo derecho y el también tiene derecho a conocerme.

-S-señor puedo, tomarme la tarde libre.

-Por supuesto- dijo caminado hasta su silla para sentarse en ella de nuevo- Deje los bocetos para mañana y piénselo Srita Dupain.

La pelinegra salió de la oficina de su jefe con un leve temblor en sus piernas, respiro hondo tratando de controlar los ritmos de su corazón.

-Brid, ¿estas bien?, ¿Qué quería hablar mi padre contigo?

-Déjame en paz- dijo la chica- para Ud. Sr. Félix soy Bridgette y mis problemas no son de su incumbencia.

-Brid,- dijo tomándole la muñeca- necesitamos hablar.

-Ud. y yo no tenemos nada que de hablar, cuando necesite algo me lo comunica por medio de Rosita o Yuleka.

Y soltándose del agarre camino deprisa a su oficina. El modelo camino detrás de ella y antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta el coloco su pie.

-Quítelo si no quiere una fractura- dijo la pelinegra.

-Ya me harte de rogarte Bridgette-dijo Félix entrando.

-¡Que te pasa!, salte de mi oficina.

-No lo hare- dijo cerrando la puerta con seguro- tu no te vas hasta escucharme.

-No, no, no- dijo colocando sus manos sobre sus orejas.

-¡Deja de actuar como niña!

Y tomando ambos brazos le pego a su cuerpo provocando que sus caras quedaran muy cerca, ella sintió un calor muy cálido, uno que no experimentaba desde hace tres años, los latidos de su corazón se normalizaron y su respiración comenzó a volverse mas suave. Él trataba de colocar sus ideas en orden pero le era imposible, tenerla tan cerca no le dejaba pensar; sus ojos se posaron sobre aquella pequeña boca entreabierta que lo invitaba a ser profanada.

-F-Félix…

Comenzó acercar su cara hasta tocar los labios de Bridgette quien forcejeo de manera inútil, sucumbiendo a aquellos labios que había deseado probar, el modelo se separo y miro el rubor de la chica sin imaginar lo que pasaría… | **PLAC|** Una cachetada por parte de la diseñadora para el modelo.

-No vuelvas hacerlo yo…

Otro beso por parte de él y una nueva cachetada por parte de ella. Un beso más y Bridgette perdió todo autocontrol, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del Agreste. Un beso lento lleno de pasión y cariño, el la acerco mas a su cuerpo y ella no se opuso llegaron al pequeño sofá donde Félix se sentó para que Bridgette se acomodara sobre sus piernas, el rodeo su cintura con sus brazos mientras ella tomaba el rostro del rubio con sus manos, ninguno de los dos tenia intenciones de separase, cuanto se habían extrañado el uno del otro. Cuanto dolor había guardado en sus almas, no hubo palabras innecesarias, ni miradas de reproche solo dos bocas devorándose entre ellas, demostrándose la falta que se hacían. Se separaron debido a la falta de aire, se miraron por unos segundos y notaron el brillo de sus ojos, ella no le había olvidado y él aun la seguía amando.

-Brid…gette.

-Deja de verme así- dijo quitándose las piernas del chico para darle la espalda- vete Félix, no quiero hablar contigo.

Se acerco y colocándose frente a ella le tomo de la barbilla para verla a los ojos y observo una lágrima rodar por su blanca mejilla, acerco su pulgar y limpio su rostro provocando que el cuerpo de la diseñadora se tensara ante el tacto y eso le hizo sonreír, dentro de ese odio que ella tanto le profesaba aun prevalecía el amor de tiempo atrás.

-Déjame llevarte a casa.

-Como sabes que…

-Si mi papá pregunta le diré que no estabas bien, no te preocupes.

-No- dijo volviendo a ser la chica fría-yo traje mi auto.

-Por favor, no estas en condiciones de manejar, además si tu auto esta dentro de la empresa no le pasara nada.

La pelinegra lo miro por unos segundos y suspirando tomo su bolso.

-Esta bien.

-Hola Félix, tiempo sin verte- dijo Tikki sacando su cabecita por la cartera.

-Hola Tikki, que gusto verte.

-Plagg esta contigo.

-No, esta en mi camerino, iremos por él para que hablen.

La Catarina se escondió de nuevo en el bolso, caminaron hacia el estacionamiento y entraron al auto, llegaron a la panadería en total silencio, ninguno de los dos se movía de sus asientos, Bridgette se sentía molesta con ella misma por haber aceptado aquel beso que ponía de nuevo su mundo de cabeza, tan débil era que al primer contacto cedía, eso la tenia muy molesta.

-Bridgette con respecto al beso…

-Olvídalo Félix, ese beso no significo nada para mi- mintió- ni creas que se volverá a repetir.

-No mientas que te conozco muy bien y se que te muerdes el labio inferior cuando mientes como ahorita.

-¡MAMI!

La voz del pequeño Adrien le provoco un nuevo susto, bajando del auto rápidamente para abrazar a su hijo, Félix bajo y miro al pequeño que noches atrás había visto, ahora podía verlo mucho mejor que la primera vez, su cabello ondulado y del mismo color que el suyo, unos ojos muy expresivos como los de ella pero en color esmeralda como los de su difunto hermano menor, el niño le vio y le saludo con la mano mientras le sonreía haciendo que él le sonriera de igual manera.

-El… es tu hijo.

-Si.

-Puedo…

-No- dijo tajante- adiós Sr. Agreste y gracias por traerme.

Los ojos verdes del niño no se despegaron de Félix y levantando su bracito le despedía.

 **"** **Que es esta extraña calidez. Es la segunda vez que le veo y siento como si lo conociera de hace mucho"**

Félix se alejo del lugar con un insólito sentimiento.

-¿Algún plan para esta noche?- pregunto Plagg

-Si- dijo el chico- visitar de nuevo al pequeño Adrien.

/

 **Hola chicos, aqui nuevo capitulo. Y pues... ¡Ya hubo beso!, ¿Y que les parece que Adrien modele? se vera tan lindo, es todo un Agreste, no se puede negar y por otro lado... lo sucedido con la esposa e hijo de Gabriel... como siempre gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias, ahora yo tengo una pregunta... ¿Alguien sabe como puedo hacer pra editar los caps que ya eh subido sin borrarlos? se que en casi todos tengo errores de ortografía pero trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para no tener tanto... mil gracias por seguir la historia, hasta la proxima**

 **Agatha**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo 7: " Leves sospechas"_**

Bridgette miro de reojo desde la ventana de la panadería y observó como el carro de Félix se marchaba.

-Te sientes bien Brid, tú no sueles venir tan temprano.

-Hola mamá, mi jefe me dio el día libre.

-Mami-dijo Adrien con una sonrisa-¿podemos ir al parque?

-Pero si ya fuiste en la mañana.

-No importa mamá, lo llevare. Anda Adrien, iremos a jugar.

Bajo al niño que tenía una sonrisa pegada en su rostro, y corrió por su juguete favorito una pelota color negra con la imagen de una pata de gato en verde fosforescente.

-Yo se por que quiere ir de nuevo al parque- dijo la abuela del pequeño.

-A así, ¿Y por qué es?

-Ve y descúbrelo por ti misma.

Bridgette, tomo la mano de su hijo y caminaron al parque donde varios niños jugaban, era bastante amplio y los arboles transmitían un ambiente relajante que a la diseñadora le agrado. Opto por sentarse en aquella alfombra verde, cerrar sus ojos y respirar el olor a flores que estaban a su alrededor.

-Hola.

Una vocecita femenina hizo que Bridgette abriera sus ojos y observara una niña de cabello negro azulado atado por dos lazos rojos, de ojos celestes casi iguales a los de ella, de vestido color rosado; miro a su hijo quien estaba muy sonrojado al ver aquella niña que le sonreía feliz, quizás por volverlo a ver. Ella sonrió y por primera vez pudo verse a través de su hijo.

 **"** **Esa misma sonrisa era la que ponía cuando miraba a tu padre Adrien."**

-Hola Adrien.

-H-hola M-Marianette.

-Noooo Adrien- dijo la niña colocando sus manos sobre su carita- Marinette, me llamo Marinette. A ver repite.

-Hola Marinette- dijo Bridgette al ver que su hijo no respondía.

La pequeña la miro por un momento y se acerco a ella asombrada, coloco sus manitas en la cara de la diseñadora, no importando que apenas la conociera, sus sonrisa se amplio a un más y Bridgette no entendía el porque de aquella expresión.

-¡Que bonita! Adrien, ¿Ella es tu mamá?

-Si- dijo el rubio sonriendo y abrazando a su madre.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la niña.

-Me llamo Bridgette.

-Que lindo nombre, es Ud. muy bonita Sra. Bridgette.

La cara de Bridgette en ese momento no fue de alegría, que le dijeran señora no le pareció un cumplido.

-Adrien, vamos a jugar- dijo la niña que tomo la mano del pequeño y lo llevo a los columpios.

Bridgette los miro y observaba el sonrojo en la cara de su hijo, el brillo en aquellos ojos esmeralda al ver a la dulce niña, su pequeño Adrien se había enamorado y ni siquiera lo sabia, a esa edad cualquier niño se enamora e idealiza al amor pero aquella tierna escena le trajo a la mente el día que ella conoció el amor, mientras esperaba la hora de regresar al colegio y levantando su mirada apareció frente a ella el chico que le robo el corazón. Desde ese momento lo acosaba, lo invitaba a cualquier lado. Al cine, al teatro, al parque. Tiempo después descubrieron sus verdaderas identidades y comenzó el romance que ella siempre soñó, aunque su cuento de hadas no tuviese el final querido. Pero no por eso su historia tendría que repetirse en su hijo. Recordó la propuesta de su jefe y un escalofrió la invadió, sabia que Adrien tenia manía por tomar las cosas de su abuelo y modelarlas, amaba que la gente le dijera lo bonito que era y lo bien que lucia con la ropa, el mismo escogía como vestirse, suspiro resignada si ese era el sueño de su hijo dejaría que lo experimentara y que el decidiera por cuenta propia.

 **OOO**

En una oficina abandonada Chloe se encontraba con Sabrina, necesitaba saber si su plan había dado los frutos que ella esperaba, necesitaba eliminarla no solo a Lila, si no a toda aquella que se pusiera entre ella y su esposo, aquel que no le amaba le había pedido el divorcio y ella no se lo daría.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Si mi Sra. Y culparon a Bridgette por el accidente.

La rubia no pudo evitar reír ante aquella suerte.

-Me parece bien, no tengo que verme involucrada en nada, ahora toma-dijo dándole un sobre- ahora te tengo otro trabajo para otra mojigata de este lugar Sabrina.

-Claro Sra. Lo que usted ordené.

-Bien, nos contactaremos más tarde, nadie tiene que saber de esto me escuchaste.

-Despreocúpese, nadie lo sabrá.

 **OOO**

Kim caminaba hacia el estudio donde la nueva modelo estaría esperándolo miraba su cámara observando las últimas fotografías con los modelos de otras casas de diseño y sintió que alguien acariciaba su espalda, levanto el rostro y al girar su cabeza sus ojos grises se toparon con los de Chloe.

-Hola Kim.

-¿Qué quieres?-trato de verse frío.

-No finjas Kim, se que te pongo nervioso. Solo pasaba a ver a Félix pero ya que no esta-se acerco al fotógrafo quien se sentía algo nervioso- quise saludarte, ¿qué? No te da gusto verme.

-T-Tengo trabajo, p-permiso Sra. Agreste.

-Ja, ja, ja... Lo sabía, aun te sigo gustando. Imbécil.

Chloe caminaba hacia la salida con una risa burlona que provocó la molestia del chico y no con ella, si no con él mismo por seguir amando a alguien que sólo lo vería como un don nadie a pesar de la fama y el éxito que en tres años que no la tuvo cerca el alcanzó.

-Kim, la modelo te está esperando, ya Yuleka la tiene lista para entrar al plato.

-Gracias Alex, ¿Quién es la modelo de sustituirá a Lila? Es Alyx, la modelo de Carolina Herrera.

Kim entró al estudio y observó a una chica de piel blanca y cabello corto color rosa, de mirada y sonrisa coqueta; aquel vestido verde manzana le quedaba como un guante en su cuerpo, se miraba realmente bella, casi como una diosa. La modelo lo miro y no pudo evitar sentirse atraída ante el chico de jeans azul oscuro y una camiseta polo color roja, sus ojos grises le parecieron  
fascinantes al igual que su bien trabajado cuerpo, por impulso camino hacia él de una forma casi atrevida al mover sus caderas ante cada paso.

-Tu eres el fotógrafo de Givencci cierto. Mucho gusto, me llamo Alyx.  
La voz de la modelo le pareció enigmática, casi que por un momento se olvidó de lo que había pasado con Chloe en el pasillo y de su nombre

-Mucho... Gusto-dijo sonriendo de lado- me llamó Kim y si, trabajo aquí, con Givencci, Victoria Secret, entre otros.

-Ya vino Félix-dijo el director- todos a sus puestos.

-Un placer-dijo la peli-rosada.

-La viste Alex, ¡Que mujer!

-¿Piensas salir con ella después del trabajo?

-Obvio que si, no dejaré que está oportunidad se me vaya.

 **OOO**

La grabación había terminado hacia unas horas y Félix terminaba de vestirse para salir al apartamento de Bridgette como Chat Noir. Llegó al estacionamiento y saco trozos de queso de la guantera para que Plagg comiera.

-Estas seguro Félix.

-Necesito ver a ese niño de cerca y hablar con Bridgette, ella y yo tenemos mucho que explicarnos, además, deseo saber quién es el padre de ese niño.

-¿Para que? Te harás cargo del hijo de otro.

-Para romperle la cara a ese maldito que se aprovechó de la vulnerabilidad de mi Bridgette y la abandonó estando embarazada, ese no es más que un maldito cobarde.

-¿Y si ese fueras tú?

El rubio freno de golpe haciendo que Plagg quedará pegado en el vidrio del auto.

-¿Yo?

-Tiene tres años, el mismo tiempo que tú te fuiste, Es rubio y tiene los ojos de tu hermano Adrien y de paso se llama igual, no crees que son muchas coincidencias.  
El chico miro hacia el vacío tratando de ordenar todas aquellas ideas en su cabeza, y si ese niño... De verdad fuera de él.

Llegó al edificio y se transformó en el súper héroe parisino, trepó la pared y entró por el balcón abrió la puerta corrediza Encontrándose con una muda de ropa sobre la cama, la falda corte A y la blusa color perla que ella utilizo ese día la tomo en sus manos e inhaló el perfume que aún resguardada la prenda, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó para que su olfato se impregnara de aquel aroma.

-No haz escuchado-aquella voz le erizo desde las orejas hasta la cola- que la curiosidad... ¡MATO AL GATO!

Y en un ágil movimiento el gato se quito de su lugar esquivando el agua que Bridgette le lanzó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Acaso no respetas... ¡Salte de mi casa Chat Noir!

-Brid...gette, espera déjame explicarte.

-LARGATE- dijo tirándole la cubeta donde traía el agua golpeándolo justamente en la cabeza.

Bridgette se asustó al ver que el gato no se movía y camino para tocarlo con su pie, pero no reaccionaba.

-Chat... Chat- decia inclinada mientras lo movía de los hombros.

-Despierta gato tonto.

El felino comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente y su mirada se clavó en el fino cuerpo de Bridgette que solo era cubierto por una toalla, su cabello adornado con pequeña gotas de agua, sin maquillaje era aun mucho más hermosa, ella detectó lo que el miraba casi con lujuria, se levantó y se envolvió aun mas con la toalla.

-Bugabuu... Te extraño.

-Vete Chat, es mejor que...

-¡Chat Noir!

El grito del pequeño Adrien provocó que la pálida piel de la diseñadora se volviera transparente del miedo, el niño corrió hasta donde su súper héroe se encontraba para abrazarlo, el chico se sintió extraño, no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño pero acepto aquel gesto que le volvía a dar un sentimiento cálido.

-H-Hola pequeño.

-Mamá, mamá... Mira, mira, es Chat Noir, ¡Es Chat Noir!

Los ojos verdes de su hijo brillaban como dos esmeraldas y la sonrisa pegada a su rostro no pudo hacer que Bridgette siguiera regañando al gato.

-Si hijo-sonrió-Chat Noir vino a verte.

-Vienes a verme Chat, vienes a contarme un cuento.

Me esperan afuera, me voy a vestir.  
Adrien tomo la mano del felino y se lo llevó afuera dejando a Bridgette nerviosa y con el corazón al borde de un infarto.

 **"Acaso ya sabe que Adrien es su hijo. Claro que no, me hubiese reclamado... Pero y si Gabriel se lo dijo y esta buscando el momento para quitármelo y alejarme de mi hijo"**

Tomo su ropa de dormir para vestirse rápidamente, salió del cuarto y miro a su hijo y a Chat en el suelo jugando como un niño, con un vaso de leche, tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse, Chat era un gato distinto, pues a él no le gustaba la leche, los contempló por un momento y amo ver aquella escena hasta que los recuerdos de aquella noche llegaron a su mente y el deseo de alejar a Adrien de su verdadero padre surgieron de nuevo.

-Adrien es hora de dormir.

-Mamá no quiero.

-Ve Adrien, Chat y yo tenemos que hablar.

-¿De que?

-Adrien a la cama- dijo Bridgette algo seria.

-Ve campeón- le sonrió el felino- prometo venir la próxima vez y te traeré un regalo.

Adrien no quito su cara larga camino hasta su dormitorio mientras Tikki salía de su escondite.

-Tikki, ve con Plagg y que mi hijo no salga de su habitación, entendido.

-Si Bridgette… Chat, que bueno verte.

La Catarina asintió y la transformación se desvaneció para dar paso a Félix para que ambos kwamis se fueran, la pelinegra tenia sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, la molestia era evidente. Félix quiso acercarse pero ella se lo evito, su aura en ese momento no era amigable.

-Brid, perdóname- dijo el chico.

-No sé que tengo que perdonarte. ¿A qué vienes?, ¿A caso me quieres quitar a mi hijo?, ¿Qué quieres de él?

-Cálmate, no vengo por él… quiero hablar contigo y conocerlo también. Tiene tu carácter risueño y alegre. Pero no es a eso que eh venido, Bridgette de verdad quiero que me perdones por lo que te dije en el estacionamiento hace días.

-Si es por eso estas perdonado, ahora ya te puedes ir.

-No my lady- dijo el rubio- perdóname por todas y cada una de mis estupideces, por dejarte sola, por huir, por no hacer mi voluntad, sino dejarme imponer lo que mi padre quería, por ser un maldito cobarde y entregarte a los brazos de otro, desearía que ese hijo… fuese mío. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué lleva el nombre de mi hermano?, ¿A caso es mio Bridgette?

Bridgette giro su cuerpo para que no pudiese descubrir en su mirada el dolor que e provocaba revivir aquellos días, suspiro y repetía en su mente que todo aquello solo era una mentira, palabras para que ella cayera nuevamente, pero no. Bridgette Dupain no volvería a caer en la misma mentira de nuevo.

-Lleva el nombre de tu hermano por que siempre me gusto, una vez te lo dije, y no es tuyo, a los meses conocí a otro chico y por despecho tuve sexo varias veces con él, le oculte mi embarazo, y el me dejo sin decir ninguna palabra, muy parecido a ti.

Félix sentía como un calor recorría su cuerpo cuando escuchaba aquella falsa confesión que parecía tan real, no podía imaginar a su Catarina en los brazos de otro hombre que no fuera él, aquel mal nacido, pero no podía recriminar nada, él no era el indicado.

-Hay muchos chicos rubios de ojos verdes en Francia, no creas que porque tú eres rubio mi hijo es tuyo. Ese niño es mío y de nadie más, solo mío.

-Por un momento, me ilusione, y desee que fuese mío-dijo triste.

-Pues no, no es tuyo- dijo mordiéndose su labio inferior.

-Pero puedo serlo Bridgette. Déjame ser el padre que Adrien necesita, yo me voy a divorciar de Chloe.

-Felicidades.

-Lo hare porque no pienso dejar irte Bridgette, te amo aunque no me creas, pero esta bien, no te culpo te demostrare que estoy hablando en serio, que esta vez será como siempre soñaste. Mis acciones hablaran por mi mismo. Plagg- alzo la voz y el kawami salió del pasillo- te voy a demostrar de lo que soy capaz por ganarme tu amor y que vuelvas a sonreír, en serio te extraño y se que tu también me extrañas aunque digas lo contrario.

El rubio trato de abrazarla pero borro esa idea de su mente, abrió la puerta del apartamento y salio, y al escuchar la puerta cerrar las lagrimas de la pleinegra fluyeron como lluvia, cayo al suelo mientras se abrazaba a si misma, aquellas palabras sonaban tan reales… limpio su cara con sus manos, ¿A caso todo ese odio que guardaba la estaba destruyendo y evitando que fuera feliz?

 **Hola… se que hoy no es miércoles pero estoy tan feliz que quise subirlo, Alix y Kim, ya la pareja esperada por muchos ya esta y habrá mucho de esta pareja, Chloe que estará planeando para Bridgette, que trama junto a su inseparable Sabrina y todo este drama entre Bridgette y Félix… cada vez más cerca de descubrir la verdad y también apareció la dulce Marinette, para ella también hay algo especial que espero les guste. Como siempre gracias por sus reviews, a mis lectores silenciosos y… ¡ah si! Un aviso, en mi cuenta de Facebook, administro una página llamada Historias y Fics donde publico otras historias como ser de SCC (Tomoyo x Eriol) e Inuyasha (Koga x Aome), esta historia que aquí subo también lo hago en mi página con la diferencia que la estoy adaptando para los personajes de SCC Sakura y Shaoran NO ESTOY COMETIENDO PLAGIO, ESTA HISTORIA Y LA ADAPTACIÓN SON MAS… se que debí aclararlo pero se me escapo, aunque agradezco que hayan chicos que amen tanto esta historia que defiendan al verla en otro lugar, eso fue algo que ame y que me puso muy de buenas, si alguien tiene cuenta en Facebook y es amante de esta parejas por favor busquen la página me regalan un like. Sin más nos leemos para la próxima.**

 **Agatha**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capítulo 8: "Deseos ocultos"_**

Se encontraba en la sala de su casa, mientras miraba una y otra vez aquel papel con un número de teléfono, marcaba el número pero antes de apretar el botón verde lo borraba y así, sucesivamente. En su mente aun estaba Alyx, aquella mujer de coqueta mirada y voz dulce pero seductora. Como le hablaría que le diría, aun estaba en su dilema cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar y miro aquel numero deslizo su dedo sobre la pantalla y un silencio se apodero, ninguno de los dos hablaba.

-H-hola, ¿estas allí?

-Si, si- dijo Kim. ¿Quién habla?- se golpeo la frente sabia quien era.

-Soy Alix, te preguntaras como obtuve tu número si no nos lo dimos…

-Estaba pensando en ti- soltó el chico.

-De verdad.

Por primera vez su corazón latía como si estuviese a punto de detenerse, sus manos temblaban y sudaba, no era la primera vez que ella hablaba con un chico, como modelo había tenido cientos de relaciones. Actores de cine y teatro, modelos internacionales, empresarios... Pero esto era diferente, muy diferente.

-Es verdad... estaba pensando en, ti.

Kim sentía una repentina alegría, una que no experimentaba hace tiempo. Nunca pensó que una mujer podría hacer lo que ella hacia. No era la primera vez, que Kim coqueteaba con una modelo, invitarlas a salir y luego tener sexo por un fin de semana era lo más fácil para el famoso fotógrafo, pero con ella, todo era distinto.

-Alyx, sigues allí.

-Si, si... Aquí estoy

-Sabes...Quería pedirte, ehhh... Salir.

Alyx sonrió al escuchar aquella invitación, se sentía tonta por sentirse como una adolescente, ¿Que le pasaba?

-Yo...

-Si tienes algo que hacer, esta bien no te preocupes lo podemos dejar para otra ocasión.

-No-dijo rápidamente-yo... Yo acepto tu invitación.

-¡De verdad!, digo, estarás libre este fin de semana -trato de sonar tranquilo pero lo no estaba.

-Si, no tengo nada que hacer este fin de semana.

-Te parece ir al parque de diversiones.

-Claro -dijo contenta- hace tiempo no asisto a uno.

Kim sentía como su corazón se agrandaba desde adentro, su fin de semana no sería igual a los otros.

 **OOO**

Bridgette se despertó temprano, recordó que su auto estaba en su trabajo, poro lo que si deseaba llegar a tiempo tenía que comenzar su día muy temprano. Aun recordaba la plática con Félix y se sentía triste por mentirle, molesta por empezar a sentir de nuevo sentimientos que estaban dormidos, por permitir aquel beso que la había debilitado. Entró al baño a ducharse y optó por un vestido pegado al cuerpo y zapatos de tacón bajo, amarro su cabello con un moño y maquillo sus labios en fucsia y un cat eye es sus ojos, despertó a Adrien sin éxito, guardo ropa en su mochila y lo tomo en brazos para llevárselo a casa de sus padres.

-Buenos días.

La chica se sorprendió al ver a Félix frente a su casa, lo quería evitar pero algo que le empezaba a costar.

-Que haces aquí. No quiero verte.

-Tu auto está en la empresa. Además tienes que ir a dejar a tu hijo donde tus padres.

-Tomaré un taxi. No necesito que me lleves.

-Brid... Vamos, así pasamos a desayunar, déjate ayudar.

-No quiero.

La diseñadora caminaba ignorando las súplicas del modelo, pasaron cinco minutos y ningún taxi pasaba vacío, necesitaba irse temprano y Félix no sé movía de su lado. Ella lo miro de reojo y le pasó la mochila del niño el cual el tomo con sus manos.

-Donde esta tu auto.

El chico sonrió y la guió hasta el, dejaron al pequeño Adrien donde sus padres y aunque la señora Sabine se sorprendió al ver a Félix de nuevo, no dijo nada confiaba en su hija. El rubio condujo hasta un restaurante cerca del trabajo.

-Este lugar te va a gustar mucho, hacen comida deliciosa.

-¿Desde cuando al modelo internacional Félix Agreste le agrada comer en lugares tan sencillos como este?

-Desde que mi matrimonio se volvió un asco y los paparazzi fastidian.

Entraron al lugar y tomaron la mesa del fondo, un mesero llego para pedir la orden de los chicos Bridgette miro el menú y opto por unas tostadas francesas y Félix por una crepas dulces con una taza de café, no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa al escuchar el pedido del rubio; se imagino a su hijo pidiendo lo mismo que él.

-Estas feliz de verme.

-Estas idiota- dijo borrando su sonrisa- quiero pedirte que no vuelvas a mi casa ni como Félix ni como Chat Noir.

-¿Por qué purrciencesa?

Ella lo miro y observo aquella sonrisa coqueta que Chat utilizaba cada vez la miraba como Lady Bug. Ella no sonrió y giro su cara para mirar por el cristal a las personas y los autos que pasaban, sintió una mano sobre la de ella y aunque intento quitarla no pudo, él la tenia fuertemente sujetada pero sin lastimarla.

-Lo que te dije ayer no es mentira Bridgette, es verdad. Me divorciare de Chloe, y le diré a mi padre que a quien quiero es a ti.

Los ojos azules de la pelinegra se abrieron como platos al escuchar lo ultimo, si bien su jefe sabia que su hijo era su nieto, no sabia como Félix reaccionaria al saber que él era el padre y que ella había mentido al decirle que era hijo de otro.

-Te dije que no me importa Félix. No me importas tú ni tu vida.

-Y si no te importo como dices, ¿por qué correspondiste a mi beso?

Un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas se apoderaron de ella al recordar el beso, no supo que decir y el sonrió triunfante, sabia que aunque lo negara ella lo amaba.

-Se que no me perdonaras ahora, pero me ganare tu perdón y tu amor. Déjame sanar tu corazón.

 **OOO**

-Sra. La buscan.

-¿Quién osa en interrumpir mi ritual de belleza?- pregunto molesta la rubia quien dormía aun.

-El abogado del Sr. Félix.

La rubia se sentó en la cama y su expresión seria no cambiaba, sabia muy bien a que venia pero ella no se la pondría tan fácil.

-Dile que ya bajo.

Pasaron diez minutos cuando Chloe bajo y paso al despacho, sentándose frente al abogado quien le explicaba el motivo de la visita.

-Así que si yo decido firmar el divorcio que usted ya trae hecho y firmado por mi esposo en su maletín tendré derecho a un diez porciento de la fortuna de mi marido, el departamento que yo quiera en el país que yo desee y una cuantiosa mensualidad.

-Así es Sra.

El abogado saco el documento el cual ya estaba firmado por Félix lo leyó y tomando el bolígrafo rayo el documento para después romperlo sorprendiendo al abogado.

-¡Pero que hace!

-Es que esta ciego que no lo ve- dijo con una sonrisa- dígale a mi esposo que de mi no se librara tan fácil para ir detrás de la zorra de Lila o de la maldita panadera de Bridgette. A mi no me va a comprar con apartamentos y mensualidades exorbitantes que para eso tengo mi enorme fortuna que mi padre me dio. De mi solo se librara cuando yo quiera.

Y saliendo del lugar una lágrima resbala sobre su mejilla la cual limpio y subiendo las gradas entro de nuevo a su habitación.

 **OOO**

-Gracias Félix- dijo la diseñadora que abría la puerta de su oficina.

-¿Bugabuu, puedo visitarte hoy?

-Que parte no entiendes que no es no.

-Bridgette, el buenos días. El Sr. Agreste quiere verte.

-Papá, ¿para que?

-Es sobre los bocetos- mintió de nuevo.

-Te acompaño.

-¡No!- exclamo- no necesito de tu ayuda, vete.

-Brid…

-Vete Félix, no quiero ser grosera.

El chico la miro no sin antes besar su mejilla, acto que no adivino quedando estática en su lugar, reacciono y camino hasta la oficina de su jefe toco la puerta hasta escuchar aquella voz que le indicaba pasar, la chica entro y miro al hombre darle instrucciones a su asistente la cual se retiro al los segundos de su llegada.

-Siéntese Srita Dupain- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- dijo tomando asiento.

-Dígame, que decisión ha tomado.

-Si, dejare que mi hijo modele.

-No ha podido tomar una mejor decisión, muy sabio de su parte.

-Lo dejare con una condición y una pregunta.

Gabriel la miro y le gusto ver en esos ojos azules fiereza, algo que amaba de la que fuera su esposa

-Dime, te escucho.

-Mi condición es que Félix no sepa que Adrien es su hijo.

-Tarde o temprano él lo sabrá. Ese niño es el vivo retrato de él, mi hijo no es tonto y se dará cuenta aunque tú le pongas la mejor cuartada. Pero esta bien, no le diré nada. Ahora dime, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

-¿Usted tuvo que ver en la decisión de Félix hace tres años?

Sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas, jamás supo con exactitud porque Félix la abandono, quiso creer que fue por el matrimonio de Chloe pero después de la plática de la noche anterior ella deseaba saber la respuesta.

-Tu eres la hija de unos panaderos, crees que dejaría que mi único hijo se enredara con una gente sin apellido, fue por eso que lo obligue a dejarte bajo amenazas, e hice que se fuera a China y luego casarse con Chloe, pero no te preocupes él se divorciara para casarse contigo.

-Perdón.

-Tu nombre sobresale ahora en las revistas Bridgette, al igual que el mío. Ya hay casas diseñadoras que desean que tu trabajes para ellos, Chloe es un estorbo no me sirve en cambio tu…

-Me esta diciendo que Félix se esta divorciando de ella porque socialmente le soy mas útil.

-Claro querida, además tienen un hijo en común. Para que más Félix se divorciaría de ella. ¿Acaso le creíste que lo hacia porque de verdad quería algo contigo? No niego que pueda quererte. Pero vamos, el amor nace de nuevo no.

Bridgette se paro furiosa de su silla, lo miro a los ojos y no pudo sentir mas que asco por aquel hombre que un día admiro, sintió como el odio volvía a nacer en su corazón, para Félix no era más que eso, una muñeca que podría exhibir ante la sociedad, él la volvía utilizar o por lo menos eso era lo que su jefe le hacia creer. Gabriel no se inmuto ante aquel sentimiento de enojo que miraba en los ojos de su diseñadora estrella, a él no le importaba en lo mas mínimo el amor entre su hijo y ella, le importaba su nieto, aquel niño que le fue arrebatado y que la vida le ponía de nuevo y que no lo dejaría escapar de nuevo.

 **Hola chicos, ¿cómo están? Pues aquí con un nuevo cap de esta su historia… Alyx y Kim tendrán una cita :3 como les ira, por otro lado Félix le promete que cambiara, Chloe rompe el acta de divorcio y ya supimos el por qué Gabriel los separo y la confesión que hizo pues… espero sus reviews que me encanta leer, gracias a mis lectores silencioso a todos MIL GRACIAS, hasta el próximo miércoles.**

 **Agatha**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo 9: "Día lluvioso"_**

El día no podía ser mejor, el sol resplandecía y el cielo totalmente azul indicaban que el fin de semana sería perfecto, trataba de calmarse internamente, no era la primera vez que salía con una chica, sin embargo, ella no era cualquier chica. Divisó a la peli-rosada entre la multitud; vestía unos jeans a la cadera color negro al igual que su blusa manga tres cuartos en color verde y negro, una gorra y tenis le pareció extraño verla vestida de esa forma, por un segundo pensó que era un chico pero al levantar la mirada miro esos enigmáticos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

-¿Disculpe a visto a una modelo de mirada coqueta y sonrisa cautivante?  
Alyx no pudo evitar una pequeña risa y golpeó suavemente el brazo de Kim.

-Pues esa modelo no está hoy-dijo- hoy sólo está Alyx, una chica normal. ¿Y usted ha visto de casualidad a un casanova llamado Kim?

-Creo que me han levantado calumnias-sonrió coqueto.

-Creo que no-lo miro coqueta.

-Te ves muy bien Alyx, ese estilo te queda.

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien, te parece si entramos ya.

-Claro.

Entraron al mismo tiempo eh hicieron fila para comprar boletos para probar todos los juegos que había.

-Bien -dijo Kim-¿Con cuál empezamos?

-Montaña rusa-dijo tranquila la modelo.

-Si te da miedo puedes tomar mi brazo sin problema alguno -dijo coqueto el castaño.

-¿Miedo?, ¡Ja! Ya veremos quien es el miedoso.

Ambos caminaron a su destino y se subieron al primer juego, ninguno de los dos tuvo temor, al contrario lo disfrutaban. Tanto Kim como Alyx disfrutaban de lo extremo, lo que provocará adrenalina es sus cuerpos y eso era justamente lo que estaba pasando, al terminar ambos seguían riendo, subieron a los demás y participaron en tiros al blanco donde la chica le demostró a Kim lo excelente que era disparando o lanzando balones ganándose más de un premio. Kim se sentía extasiado al estar junto a ella. Una mujer independiente que disfrutaba de cosas sencillas como comer un hot dog con una gaseosa enorme sin miedo a ensuciarse o a las calorías que este le traería, llenar sus dedos de color rosa como su cabello por el algodón de azúcar para después pasar por una manzana acaramelada.

-¿Que tanto me ves?-dijo la chica quien comía una segunda manzana acaramelada.

-¿Donde te cabe tanto? No te da miedo engordar como las demás chicas que piden solo ensalada y agua.

-Digamos que nací con el don que toda chica quisiera.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, comer sin engordar. Tengo un excelente metabolismo. En cambio tu pareces un señorito refinado, solo te haz comido dos hot dogs y un algodón de azúcar, ¿no te provoca hambre verme?-dijo sin pensar en lo que aquella pregunta inocente le haría imaginar al fotógrafo.

-Y no tienes idea cuanto-pensó en voz alta provocando un sonrojo en la cara de la chica lo que le resultó aun más hermoso.

-Sabes -dijo Kim-tengo una amiga que se parece a ti, se llamaba Bridgette.  
El rostro de la chica se puso algo serio, sentía algo extraño en su interior, si la estaba pasando tan bien porque de repente aquel malestar, dejo de morder su manzana y girar su rostro hacia otro lado.

-Ah si-dijo- tiene que ser muy bonita me imagino.

-Lo es- dijo el castaño para tomar el rostro de Alyx obligándola a verle- pero tu lo eres mil veces Alyx.

Sus labios estaban rojos gracias a los dulces que había consumido y eso le parecía demasiado tentador quiso besarla, pero no lo hizo. ¿La razón? Por primera vez quería algo serio con alguien y ese alguien era ella.

Alyx sentía como su corazón latía tan rápido ante aquel cumplido tan trillado por sus antiguos novios pero esta vez era diferente, sonaba sincero, sonaba desde el alma. Miro los ojos grises de su acompañante y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, sintiendo sus piernas debilitarse un poco, el rostro de Kim estaba muy cerca y aunque ansiaba un beso de su parte agradeció el que no lo hiciera, por primera vez quería una relación seria, honesta y sentía que está relación seria una de esas.

-Ven, aun nos falta la casa enbrujada- dijo Kim tomado la mano de su De su acompañante.

-Espero que no grites como niña- se burló ella.

-Espero que TÚ no salgas corriendo como una niña miedosa.

 **OOO**

Bridgette se encontraba en la casa de Alya, Nino había salido ya que Félix le llamó para verlo, Adrien jugaba con Zac en su habitación mientras Maddie dormía en su cuna, sostenía sobre sus manos una taza de chocolate caliente que Alya le había ofrecido, mientras contaba a su mejor amiga todo lo que había acontecido en su vida.

-Todo lo que me cuentas parece sacado de una novela Brid.

-Pues no Alya, todo es verdad, no hay nada de ficción en ello. Me odio por ser débil.

-Crees que tu jefe te pueda chantajear por lo que ya sabe.

-No lo se y eso me preocupa aunque juro no decirle nada a Félix, temo que lo haga, no quiero perder a mi hijo- dijo entre lágrimas.

-Hey, no, eso no pasara, él no te lo puede quitar, además… Brid, él te ama aunque no lo quieras aceptar, tu también le amas y te mueres por estar con él.

La pelinegra suspiro, era verdad, ella amaba a Félix como jamás amo a alguien, su odio era una máscara para tapar su dolor. Aquel que la dañaba.

-Sabes que estoy contigo al cien por ciento, pero también quiero tu felicidad, Félix ha estado viniendo a la casa y aunque aún no hablamos eh escuchado las pláticas que ha tenido con Nino.

-Dime que no le han dicho nada de mi hijo -dijo asustada.

-Cálmate Brid, claro que no. Seríamos los últimos en hacer eso. Pero, lo escucho sincero; él está arrepentido y aunque no lo quiera aceptar... Él tiene derecho a saber que Adrien es su hijo, si Gabriel lo sabe lo justo es que él también lo sepa no crees. Ya empieza a sospechar y tu coartada no podrás sostenerla por siempre.

Bridgette suspiro, Alya tenía razón, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que él deseará quitarle a su hijo, eso era algo que no soportaría, Una repentina lluvia comenzó azotar y el estruendo de un rayo hizo levantar a la pequeña Maddie con llantos y que los pequeños Zac y Adrien gritaran y corrieran a la sala donde la pelinegra los abrazaba mientras Alya iba por su hija.

 **OOO**

Alyx disfrutaban de aquella lluvia, el castaño deseaba tanto poder tener su cámara en ese momento para tomarle fotos mientras ella disfrutaba de saltar en los charcos como niña pequeña, extendiendo los brazos y dando vueltas mientras reía. A ella no le importaba mojarse y pescar un resfriado.

-Piensas quedarte allí.

-No quiero pescar un resfriado Alyx.

-Que aguafiestas acaso no te gusta la lluvia. Porque a mi si.

-La verdad que prefiero los días soleados.

La peli-rosada lo miro y salto cerca de un charco mojando su ropa.

-¡Que haces!-Exclamo molesto.

-No me diga que el señorito se enfermera por unas gotitas de agua en su camisa.

Kim le miro molesto, no gustaba de andar mojado a menos que su trabajo requiriera de estar bajo el agua y el tuviese una sesión de fotos. Alyx reía divertida mientras quitaba su gorra, su camiseta holgada ahora estaba pegada a su cuerpo gracias al agua. La chica entró a la carpa y se sacudió como perro para mojar a su amigo.

-No lo hagas, me estás mojando.

-Esa es la idea.

-Cuando te atrape...

Kim salió de la carpa tratando de atrapar a su acompañante, sin pensar que desde ese día amaría los días lluviosos más que los soleados, ella corría, era muy veloz para ser sincero pero eso no era obstáculo para quien fuese corredor en sus años de colegio, logro alcanzarla tomándola del brazo para pegarla a su cuerpo mientras levantaba los pies de la chica del suelo y daba vueltas con ella mientras reían como locos. Alyx bajo su rostro quedando muy cerca del de Kim y su risa se detuvo para tragar duro, aquellos ojos grises la envolvían en un ambiente cálido. Sus labios lo invitaban a explorar la boca de Alyx pero el quería hacer las cosas bien, no quería ir tan deprisa pero...

-Al diablo mi autocontrol -exclamo el chico.

Beso los labios de Alyx quien también envió su autocontrol al demonio rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Kim, el beso fue lento sin prisa, disfrutando ambos de su sabor, de sus labios de aquella caricia tan embriagante para ambos. Se separaron cuando sus pulmones exigieron aire. Ella le abrazo tratando de ocultar su pena.

-Lo siento-dijo Kim.- es nuestra primera cita y...

-Yo también lo quería Kim, desde que te conocí desee besarte.

En ese momento no le importaba si pescaba un resfriado o si el día lunes tendría que llegar enfermo, realmente eso no le importaba, solo le importaba ella... La chica a la que tenía en sus brazos.

-Prometo que la próxima cita no será como está. Quiero algo serio contigo Alyx.

-Yo también prometo dar lo mejor de mí y no besarte de nuevo... Hasta que me pidas ser tu novia.

La lluvia dejo de caer y las nubes comenzaban a desaparecer para que los rayos salieran de nuevo, eran las 4:00pm él la tomo de la mano y salieron de aquel lugar con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios.

 **OOO**

Nino y Félix se encontraban en un bar, últimamente el rubio los frecuentaba con regularidad.

-¿Que era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme que no podía esperar?

-Ella si estuvo con alguien más Nino.

-Ella, ¿De quién hablas hermano?

-De Bridgette...

El rubio le contaba de la ultima plática con Bridgette, él moreno solo se limitaba a escucharlo y beber su coñac, le dolía tanto verlo así, tan derrotado de esa forma, deseaba decirle la verdad pero el no era el indicado para un asunto tan intimo y delicado.

-Crees que Brid aun te ame Félix.

-Si, ese beso lo confirmo, ella me ama y se que eh cometido errores, yo mismo la orille a que tuviera sexo con alguien más. Tu lo conociste Nino, ¿Sabes quién es el padre de Adrien?

El moreno bebió de golpe el resto de su coñac para pedirle al barman algo más fuerte; un tequila doble quizás.

-Dime Nino, lo conoces.

-Bueeeno, la verdad es que...

-¡Es que! Es que por un demonio.

-La verdad es que, es mejor que ella te lo diga. Yo no puedo entrometerse en algo tan íntimo.

-Tu jamás me mentirías verdad Nino.

El chico tomo su segundo tequila doble y ya pedía el tercero, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, él nunca le había mentido, engañado siquiera. Pero tampoco deseaba traicionar la confianza de la mejor amiga de su esposa… ¿Qué hacer?

-Lo conoces cierto, conoces al padre del hijo de Bridgette.

-Si- respondió seco, bebiendo su tercer tequila de golpe.

Félix pidió también un tequila doble mientras pensaba como averiguar sobre la existencia de aquel sujeto y hacerle pagar caro lo que le había hecho a su lady.

 **OOO**

Alyx llevo a Kim a su apartamento, ella no deseaba que se enfermarse, además tenía una sesión de fotos el lunes y no podía estar enferma.

-Pasa- dijo la modelo.

Kim observó la decoración del lugar, muy masculino. Muebles de cuero color café, acabados de madera, cerámica en color gris y paredes en color marfil.

-El apartamento es de mi hermano, cuando vengo a París me quedo con él.

-Se molestara si me ve aquí contigo sola entonces.

-Para nada -dijo extendiéndole una toalla- él esta en Egipto, es arqueólogo y siempre traigo conmigo llaves del apartamento. Te prepárate un té para que no te enfermedad. En la habitación de la derecha encontrarás ropa que te puede quedar, luego meto tu muda a la secadora.

-Gracias- dijo mientras caminaba para cambiarse de ropa pero antes contempló la vestimenta de Alyx que consistía en una enorme playera de un equipo de beisbol algo desgastada que cubría hasta sus muslos dejando libre sus piernas.

-Lindo atuendo- bromeó el fotógrafo.

-Jamás perdería el glamur.

Ese comentario provocó la risa del chico quien camino hasta la habitación. Minutos después salía vistiendo una camiseta blanca pegada cuerpo y un buso negro, Alyx al verlo quedó sin aliento, esa camisa remarcaba muy bien ese trabajado cuerpo.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo coqueto.

-Nada- se ruborizó.

 ** _"Cálmate Alyx, pareces una adolescente. No es la primera vez que un chico está a solas contigo"_**

Suspiro y entregó a su acompañante la taza con el té y lo invitó a pasar a la sala. Platicaron de cosas triviales sin sentido quizás descubriendo que tenían muchas cosas en común, Kim observó la consola wii u que había en la sala.

-¿Juegas?

-Hablas con una profesional- se mofo la chica.

-Pues veremos si me ganas, aunque lo dudo- dijo Kim.

La primera cita siempre se vuelve algo complicada pero para esta inusual pareja su primera cita había sido más que buena... Había sido magnífica.

 **Hola chicos, se preguntaran si esto es un bonus extra… pues no, este será el capitulo que publicaría el miércoles y digo publicaría porque ese día no podre hacerlo ya que estaré en una capacitación intensiva desde mañana de mi trabajo… Es un capitulo 100% Kim x Alyx o por lo menos en su mayoría, díganme que les parece, me gusto mucho hacer este capitulo, espero que a uds también les guste mucho, como siempre agradeciendo sus reviews, a mis lectores silenciosos que me siguen a mi y a mi historia… besos y hasta el oootro miércoles 28 de septiembre (si no es que me pega la loquera y publico en fin de semana jejejeje) ¡ah si! Por si se confunden con la palabra buso, aquí en mi país se le dice buso a los pantalones de hacer ejercicio que traen tela extra que parece red dentro. No se si me entiendan jejeje… hoy si bye bye.**

 **Agatha**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10: "Rechazos"_**

-Bien, todos a sus lugares. Brid, ¿ya esta listo Adrien?

El gran día había llegado, el pequeño Adrien Dupain modelaría para una de las casas de moda más importantes de todo París, el rubio estaba sumamente feliz, vestía un traje de noche en color negro camisa de lino blanca y un corbatín dorado; junto a él se encontraban otros niños en especial una niña de ojos celestes y cabello negro azulado que modelaría con él.

-Adrien, haz todo lo que Kim te diga si, yo se que lo harás muy bien.

-Ya estas listo pequeño Adrien.

Gabriel Agreste llegaba al camerino del niño y se colocaba a su misma estatura, el pequeño modelo sonrió y afirmó con su cabeza, pues el a ver visto a Marinette lo tenía algo nervioso.

-Bien, entonces vámonos -dijo tomándole la mano.

-Lo siento-dijo Bridgette- pero seré yo quien lleve a mi hijo a su primera sesión de fotos.

-Me gustaría almorzar con Uds. Srita Dupain

La diseñadora asintió y caminaron escoltando al pequeño sin sentir la presencia de una pelirroja que entraba al camerino.

-Ya estas allí Sabrina.

-Si mi Sra. pero creo que es muy arriesgado. Piénselo Sra.  
-Tú estas para seguir mis ordenes no para cuestionarios, así que rocía sobre la ropa de ese niño del polvo pica pica; él pagará caro el que Félix me pidiera el divorcio y el que él se esté viendo con su madre, ella tiene que ver, ella es la única culpable y no descansaré hasta deshacerme de esa y de Lila. Lo hiciste o sigues aun con tu dilema.

-Ya mi Sra.

-Bien, ahora vete a la oficina de esa gata y ya sabes que hacer.

-Sabrina cortó la llamada y salió del lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

 **OOO**

-A mi nadie me dijo que Félix modelaría-dijo Bridgette tratando de sonar tranquilo al verlo vestido igual que si hijo.

-No te lo dije, quizás se me olvidó, pero si Félix y mi... Nieto-susurro- modelaran la misma ropa.

Félix subía al plato y miraba al pequeño Adrien.

-Hola Adrien, ¿me recuerdas?

-Si, tú eres Chat Noir.

Félix abrió sus ojos lo más grande que pudo.

-Y-yo...

-Bien, comenzaremos necesito silencio. Félix, colócate a la altura del niño, y tu mi pequeño, cruza los brazos y colócate de lado y mírame como si quisieras pegarme.

El niño frunció el ceño mientras hacía las poses que le indicaban. Ver a ambos provocaba cierta ternura en la diseñadora y Gabriel, quien no podía dejar de pensar en su hijo muerto y ahora su nieto el cual era el vivo retrato de Félix. Su sonrisa se amplió aun mas cuando en su cabeza comenzaba a idear un plan.  
Bridgette sentía su corazón encogerse al ver a su hijo modelar, posar como se le indicaba, él había nacido para ese trabajo y lo hacía muy bien.

-Muy bien-dijo Kim- ahora traigan a Marinette.

El pequeño se sonrojo al escuchar el nombre y sus ojitos verdes brillaban como dos estrellas y esa reacción la pudo notar el rubio.

-Te gusta esa niña Adrien.

El niño miro algo avergonzado y colocó su mano izquierda detrás de su cabeza mientras sonreía algo apenado.

-Es muy bonita, se parece a tu mamá.

Y dicho eso miro fijamente a Bridgette que lucía unos jeans azul oscuro hasta l cintura junto a una blusa de color rojo manga corta de botones y unas botas en color café de tacón alto y su cabello suelto. Ella al sentirse observada por aquel hombre noto como su corazón se agitaba y un calor la inundaba.

-Hola Adrien-Saludo la niña.

-H-Hola.

La pequeña modelo sonrió mientras lucía un vestido de noche en color rojo de lunares negros algo abultado de la falda por la crinolina.  
Kim moldeo a ambos niños colocándolos como si estuviesen bailando un vals, el rostro del pequeño rubio no pudo estar más rojo provocando la ternura de los mayores allí presentes.

-Muy bien, necesito que los cambien con la ropa deportiva.

Bridgette se llevó a su hijo quien seguía rojo y algo sudoroso.

-Te gusta lo que haces.

-Si mamá- sonrió- me gusta mucho.

La pelinegra cambio el atuendo por unos shorts cortos de algodón azul así como, una playera negra con líneas de color en la mitad de la camiseta y una camiseta de lino de botones

El niño comenzó a rascarse y no se quedaba quieto para que lo peinaran y maquillarse, algo que observó su madre pues comenzaba a mirar las manitas de su hijo sobre todo su cuerpo.

-Adrien, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Por qué te rascas tanto?

-Mamá, esta ropa pica.

-Es imposible hijo, el algodón no pica.

-Pero siento comezón.

-Bridgette trae a Adrien ya.

La diseñadora tomo a su hijo de la mano para llevarlo al plato mientras el niño seguía rascándose sin notar su madre de la pequeña alergia que comenzaba en los brazos de su hijo.

-Adrien, ¿Qué pasa?

-Papá, esta ropa pica.

Kim miro las ronchas en los brazos del niño que eran de un color rosa fuerte y también estaban en su cuello y piernas, con una señal llamó a Bridgette quien llegó al lugar.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Esta ropa es poliéster o algodón Brid?

-Claro que es algodón, sabes que el poliéster le causa alergia a Adrien al igual que a mí.

-Entonces lleva a Adrien al hospital ya.

-¿Por qué?

-Quítale la ropa. Alguien puso polvo pica pica sobre la ropa de tu hijo y el es alérgico a ello.

Antes que pudiera terminar de hablar el pequeño se quitó la camisa dejando expuesto su cuerpo hinchado, Bridgette lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevó.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Gabriel, odiaba parar una sesión de fotos.

-Me temo que no se podrá continuar.

-¿Por qué?

-Alguien roció polvo pica pica sobre la ropa de Adrien.

-¡Pero como!-Exclamo Félix.

-Toda su ropa ha sido rociada con ese polvo.

-Iré con ella, no puede estar sola.

El modelo salió del estudio para alcanzar a pelinegra.  
Por otro lado Kim sintió una intensa mirada sobre él y al girar observo a Alyx molesta de brazos cruzados y sin entender se acercó a ella, desde su cita todo estaba de maravilla entre ellos.

-Sucede algo Al...

*PLAC* El castaño sintió una fuerte bofetada, algo que lo dejo sorprendido... ¿Que había pasado?

-Falso mentiroso... ¿Hasta cuando pensabas ocultarme que tenías un hijo con Bridgette? Y yo que pensaba que ella era buena persona.

-Oye no, déjame explicarte.

-Tia Alyx, ¿donde esta Adrien?

La pequeña modelo alzaba sus manos para que su tía la tomase en brazos, la niña se notaba preocupada, pues había visto a Adrien salir con su madre.

-Se enfermo Marinette. Y la sesión de fotos se canceló.

-Pero él va estar bien tía Alyx.

-Claro pequeña, no te preocupes.

-Alyx dijo Kim-, tenemos que hablar.

Los ojos verdes de la chica lo miraron fijamente, no deseaba verle pero si quería saber la verdad necesitaba de esa plática. Camino para alejarse de Kim, quien se colocó frente a ella.

-Por favor, dame la oportunidad de defenderme.

-A las 7:30 pm en mi apartamento y quiero la verdad Kim.

La chica lo apartó y camino sintiendo su corazón estrujarse.

 **OOO**

Félix llevaba a Bridgette y Adrien al hospital pues de los nervios la chica no era capaz de conducir, el niño iba inconsciente y el automóvil iba más que rápido al llegar los médicos y enfermeras lo atendieron rápidamente.

-Todo va estar bien Brid; cálmate.

Félix llegó donde estaba Bridgette y esta acepto el abrazo que él le daba, sentía una extraña angustia en su pecho al saber que ese niño estaba mal.

-Bridgette, sabes quién fue el que le roció ese polvo a la ropa de tu hijo.

-No sé, no tengo idea quién pueda ser... Tengo miedo Félix, tengo miedo.

-No Brid todo estará bien.

-Familia del niño Adrien Dupain.

-Yo soy su mamá.

-Ya logramos estabilizar al niño, al parecer inhaló un poco del polvo lo que lo había dejado inconsciente pero esta bien, esta noche se quedará en observación y mañana se lo podrá llevar.

-Gracias Dr.

Bridgette suspiro aliviada, entró a la habitación donde su hijo permanecía dormido, ella se acercó y comenzó a llorar y a recordar cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos, indefenso y tan pequeño jurándose protegerlo de cualquiera que le hiciera daño.

-Lo siento tanto mi vida, no te pude cuidar.

Félix miraba aquella escena y sentía el deber por velar de aquel niño que según él no era su sangre pero había un extraño sentimiento, una emoción cálida que le albergaba cada vez que lo veía.

-No digas eso Brid. Te juro que investigar quien pudo hacerle eso a Adrien.

 **OOO**

Chloe entraba a la agencia, esperando ver cómo su plan daba resultados.

-Buenas tardes, niña, ¿Sabes si aún siguen con la sesión de fotos?

-Buenas tardes Sra. Agreste -dijo Sabrina, la recepcionista- la sesión se canceló ya que alguien roció polvo pica pica en la ropa de uno de los modelos pequeños.  
La rubia sonrió de lado y sacando de su cartera un sobre se lo entregó a Sabrina sin decir nada.

-¿Sabes donde está mi esposo?

-Pues la verdad es que él...

-Dilo que no tengo tu tiempo inepta.

-Él se fue al hospital con la srita Dupain.

-¡QUÉ! -Exclamo Chloe-¿Cómo es posible que se haya ido si ese niño ni siquiera es de él?

-Pero él parecido es increíble.

-¿Qué dices?

-Si, ud. No lo conoce pero ese niño y su esposo es como su fuesen dos gotas de agua.

Chloe observó a la pelirroja, si bien no lo conocía y solo sabía de esa sesión por lo que Sabrina le había dicho, lo que le causó celos y el deseo de hacerle daño, la curiosidad comenzó a invadirla, se pensaba retirar pero miro a Kim quien se disponía a salir, el también la observó y la chica vestía un pantalón de lino blanco con una blusa amarilla manga tres cuartos y tacones negros. No podía negar que se miraba hermosa, pues en realidad ella lo era pero su corazón ya no latía con la misma fuerza que antes, ¿La razón? Una peli-rosada de ojos verdes que no solo ocupaba su corazón, también su mente.

-Hola Kim- hablo coqueta mente.

-Buenas tardes Sra. Agreste- dijo frio- permiso.

-Espera-dijo tomándole la mano- quiero hablar contigo.

-Tengo un trabajo que hacer creo que no se podrá Sra.

-Vamos Kim, silo serán cinco minutos.

El chico dejo salir un suspiro y acepto caminando delante de ella hacia su oficina.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres Chloe?

-Y así es como dices quererme- dijo deja do su bolso sobre el escritorio y acercándose peligrosamente donde Kim quien estaba de brazos cruzados- sabes, me siento muy sola. Félix no me cuida.

-Pues deberías de separarte no crees-dijo alejándose de ella.

-Tal vez pero... Lo peligroso me atrae. Además, me gustaría descubrir todo ese amor que siempre me haz profesado.

Y sin darle tiempo a Kim se acercó a él y tomando del cuello de su camisa lo beso pegando ambos cuerpos, el la sostuvo de los hombros para no caer encima de ella.

-Oye Kim ya me contaron que el bebé de...

Aquellas gemas verdes miraban asombradas aquella escena, Alyx sentía como su corazón era arrancado de golpe y colocado de nuevo. Kim y una rubia que desconocía se estaban besando. Sentía que sus piernas no funcionaban y sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir; Kim se separó de Chloe pero muy tarde.

-Alyx, déjame explicarte

Y antes que llegar a ella, azotó la puerta cerrándola en la nariz del fotógrafo.

-Kim, no me dejes sola -dijo tomando el brazo del castaño.

-¡SUELTAME!-Grito el chico asustando a la rubia- tu si traes desgracias a mi vida, desde que te conocí solo me haz hecho daño pero esta vez no lo voy a permitir

-Acaso esa modelo de quinta te gusta, ¡Por Dios Kim! Todos saben, incluso Félix que tu estas enamorado de mí.

-Error Chloe-dijo acercándose a ella- yo estaba enamorado de ti y esa modelo de quinta como tu le dices es mil veces más humana y más mujer que tú.

-A mi me respetas estúpido-dijo cacheteándolo.

-Al igual que Félix, yo tampoco te amo.

Y saliendo de su oficina corrió hacia el estacionamiento donde miro a su chica junto a Marinette.

-Tía ¿Qué tienes?

-No es nada pequeña, entra al auto, iremos a comer hamburguesas.

-¡ALYX!

-Entra Marinette. Déjame hablar con Kim si, y luego vamos por esas hamburguesas- sonrió sin que las lágrimas dejarán de salir.

La niña comprendió y subió al auto de su tía.

-Alyx déjame explicarte no es lo que...

*PLAC* tres cachetadas en un día, seguramente estaría hinchado de sus mejillas.

-No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra me escuchaste. No quiero saber nada de ti.

-Alyx fue ella la que me beso no fui yo.

-No me importa quien empezó, solo aléjate de mí vida.

-Por favor Alyx, no te vayas sin dejar que yo me defienda.

-Pensé que tú eras distinto, que lo que mis compañeras modelos decían de ti era mentira, porque tú lo eras conmigo... Tu eras distinto pero veo que lo que deseabas era solamente llevarme a la cama y presumirme.

-Alyx te amo-soltó de golpe- se que apenas llevamos dos semanas de conocernos pero en ti descubrí y entendí lo que era el amor a primera vista, yo no te quiero para una noche, ni para un revolcón; te quiero como mi novia... Como mi esposa.

-Mentira, no quiero saber nada de ti nada.

Y antes de abrir la puerta para entrar el castaño la tomo del brazo y la pego a su cuerpo para besarla, ella golpeó su pecho y sus labios aún seguían unidos, él mordió el labio inferior de la chica provocando que ella abriera su boca y poder profundizar el beso el cual ella accedió dejando de golpearlo y rodeando el cuello del castaño con sus brazos, porque al igual que él ella no lo quería para una noche, ella también lo quería como su novio y su esposo.  
Aquel beso comenzó hacerse lento, lleno de amor y sentimientos que ambos se profesaban. Comenzaron a separarse pero no sus cuerpos, sus frentes seguían unidas.

-Siente mi corazón, como late cuando estoy cerca de ti, siente mis labios, mira mis ojos y sabrás que no es mentira lo que te estoy diciendo. -decía mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la peli-rosada- Prometo contarte sobre Chloe, pero por favor no me pidas que no te busqué ni que haga como si no pasará nada entre nosotros.

-Entra al auto -dijo- iré con Marinette a comprar la cena, allí platicaremos sin problema.

Y limpiando sus lágrimas se separó de él para entrar al auto.

 **Hola… ¿Qué tal? ¿Pudieron sobrevivir hasta hoy sin un cap el miércoles pasado? Espero que si… Bien aquí un capitulo mas intenso, Chloe se venga de la peor manera… si que es mala, pero ya habrá mas maldad pura (espero sepan a quien me refiero) como siempre espero sus review y lo dejo temprano porque hoy estaré mega ocupada… sin mas espero les guste y agradecer a Eiiko-chan quien recomendara este fic en su canal de youtube… me alegra mucho saber que les ha gustado tanto esta historia. Eso me metiva a hacer mi trabajo de escritora cada vez mejor, bien sin mas gracias a todooooos y amis lectores silenciosos bye bye hasta la próxima**

 **Agatha**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capitulo 11_** **_"_** ** _Revelaciones"_**

Alix abría la puerta de su apartamento para que Kim y su sobrina entraran, ambos se sentaron en la alfombra marrón que estaba en la sala para cenar sus hamburguesas en total silencio, el rostro de la peli-rosada era de total seriedad pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

-Tía Alix, ¿Aun estas triste?

-No mi pequeña- hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Tú hiciste llorar a mi tía-dijo la niña colocándose en pie mientras cruzaba sus brazos mirándole sería.

-Eso es lo último que deseo hacer Marinette. Yo quiero mucho a tu tía.

-Y ella te quiere mucho a ti.

-Niña-le llamó Alix sonrojándose.

-Ella siempre dice tu nombre cuando duerme y a veces suspira como si estuviera enamorada.

La niña sonrió imaginando las veces que había visto a su tía Alix llamarlo en sueños o pensarlo en voz alta mientras soltaba un suspiro. Los días en los que ella se esmeraba por ir más bonita a su trabajo. La pequeña peliazul quería a su tía y aunque no era correcto que lo dijera ella lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones.  
Kim sonrió de lado ante aquella confesión hecha por Marinette miro a la ojiverde quien comía mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-¿De verdad pasa todo eso pequeña?

-Si, pero si mi tía Alix va estar triste por tu culpa entonces yo no quiero que ella te quiera.

-No te preocupes, prometo que nunca más haré que llore, y estaré muy feliz que ella y que tú me quieran y me veas cómo tu tío. ¿No te gustaría?

La niña pensó como sonaría la palabra "tío" en Kim y una sonrisa se dibujó al parecer esa idea le gustaba y mucho.  
Volvió a sentarse para terminar su cena, al parecer la niña había heredado el metabolismo de su tía, Alix entro a la habitación de Marinette para lavarle los dientes y colocarle su pijama rosada, abrazo a su muñeca de trapo de lady bug y se durmió al instante. Regreso a la sala y miro a Kim aún en el suelo, ella se sentó no muy cerca de él, no quería caer de nuevo en sus labios.

-Bien-rompió el silencio- habla.

 **OOO**

Félix se encontraba aún en el hospital junto a Adrien y Bridgette quien tenía la mano de su hijo junto a la de ella.

-¿Como sigue?

Aquella voz los alertó, sabían quien era y esa visita le daba un mal presentimiento.

-Esta fuera de peligro, alguien roció polvo pica pica en la ropa del niño, pero mañana averiguaremos.

-Ya no hay necesidad, los polvos se encontraron en el camerino de Lila.

-¿De Lila?-pregunto Félix.

-Pero si ella llega hasta mañana.-dijo Bridgette.

Algún aliado de Lila en la empresa o alguien entró y se vengo por lo que tú le hiciste.

-¿Perdón?

-Eres una de mis mejores diseñadoras, te perdone esa vez porque se la clase de mujer que eres, pero tampoco descarto que lo hayas hecho por celos. Todos sabemos aquí que aún amas a Félix.

-No se a que viene su comentario Sr. Agreste pero yo...

-Otra cosa, ¿No pudiste revisar la ropa que usaría tu hijo antes de que la usará?  
Esta vez sonando algo molesto con ella.

-No le hables así-dijo Félix- fue un error. Nadie piensa que vendrá alguien hacerte daño.

-Esa es una excusa para querer justificar lo que pasó. Estuviste a punto de matar a...

El patriarca tuvo que morderse la lengua para no dejar salir la frase, pero en el fondo agradecía el acontecimiento, sus planes no podrían salir mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Si yo fuera el abuelo de este niño... Te lo quitaría por negligencia.

Aquellas palabras junto a un a sonrisa siniestra provocaron que las lágrimas aparecieran automáticamente en su cara, ¿seria acaso capaz de eso? Félix adivino los pensamientos de su padre y abrazo a Bridgette quien se soltó de su agarre, no quería contacto con ningún Agreste.

-Tú no le quitara su hijo me escuchaste, si yo fuera el padre de este bebé lo alejaría de ti, si Adrien fuera mi hijo le daría el amor que se me fue quitado cuando mamá murió, porque también murió mi padre para darle paso a un robot sin corazón.

-Aun tienes esos pensamientos de adolescente, eres un imbécil que no sabe hacer nada si no es gracias a mí. Pero ya que tienes el sentimiento paternal a flor de piel, que pensaría si te digo que este niño es...

-Váyanse-dijo la diseñadora-no quiero a ninguno de los dos.

-Brid...

-¡Vete! No me toques, quiero estar a solas con mi hijo. Ni mi hijo ni yo les necesitamos.

El rubio miro a la chica quien se encontraba de pie con las manos en forma de puños y el ceño fruncido, él no insistió y decidió salir del lugar.  
Al cerrar la puerta Bridgette sintió el miedo y la angustia sobre ella, llamo a Alya, tenía que ayudarle

 **OOO**

-¡Que demonios pretendías al hacer lo que dijiste!

-No te importa, eso es algo que la Srita Dupain y yo sabemos, pero no descarto que tú lo sepas muy pronto. Y espero que el divorcio con Chloe se de al fin, ya me está empezando hartar esa buena para nada.

Gabriel entraba a la casa y subía las escaleras con una visible molestia pero a la misma vez cierta felicidad, aquel incidente era la excusa perfecta para quitarle a Bridgette la custodia del niño.  
Félix entró a su recámara pero lo que encontró no fue precisamente algo agradable.

-Te equivocaste, esta no es tu habitación.

-¡Como es posible que te hayas ido a cuidar al hijo de esa panadera!

-Eso es algo que no te importa.

-Exijo respeto como tú esposa.

-¿Como sabes lo del hijo de Bridgette?

-Te fui a buscar y tú no estabas porque estabas con esa arrastrada.

-No entiendes que la amo, que es a la única mujer que de verdad quiero. Porque no me das el divorcio de una maldita vez.

-No te lo daré Félix y te demostraré lo falsa y mentirosa que es esa arpía-dijo Chloe saliendo de la habitación del chico tirando la puerta del golpe.

 **OOO**

Alix escuchaba atentamente lo que Kim le confesaba, como se enamoro del Chloe y las múltiples veces que ella lo rechazaba olímpicamente, el dolor que el causó saber de su boda y la humillación del cual era víctima cada vez que sólo le buscaba para saciar su instinto carnal, aunque no pasarán de besos y toques de piel entre ellos. La ojiverde lo miraba atenta y sintió como una molestia se formaba en su corazón por aquella rubia que había conocido antes en sus pasarelas o eventos.

-Bien, esa es mi tóxica y patética historia con Chloe, ella me busco hoy para eso, besos caricias subidas de tono y listo.

-Y tu...

-Claro que no, ya no quiero nada con ella, comprendí que esperar sus migajas solo me traen destrucción, quiero un amor puro, honesto, un amor sincero y lo encontré en un par de bellos ojos verdes, una sonrisa coqueta y una chica ruda que al igual que las demás aman, pero sobre todo desean ser amadas y yo quiero ofrecerte mi protección, mis noches, mi paciencia cuando ni tu misma te entiendas, mis sonrisas, mis besos, mis caricias... Quiero darme por completo a la mujer que jamás pensé que existía.

Alix sintió su corazón apretujarse y sin pensarlo se lanzó a los brazos de Kim haciendo que este cayera al suelo mientras ella le besaba los labios casi con desesperación, él la tomaba por la cintura, sus labios comenzaron a separarse pero sus frentes estaban unidas.

-No me importa cuántas mujeres hayan estado antes de mí, quiero ser la última y la única mujer en tu vida Kim Le Chien.

-A mi tampoco me importa, yo también quiero ser el ultimo y único hombre en tu vida Alix Kubdel.

La chica se colocó en pie y tomo de la mano al castaño mientras lo levantaba del suelo y lo besaba, no había necesidad de llegar a la recámara,  
Delicadamente Kim la tomo y la depósito en el sillón mientras ella abrazaba el cuello del chico. Sus manos masculinas se introducían por aquella diminuta blusa que exponían la cintura de la peli-rosada, quien se estremecía ante el contacto del chico quien comenzaba a besar su cuello. Ella quito la playera roja que usaba su acompañante y se deleitó tocando aquella espalda que tanto le gustaba, amaba como se estremecía ante sus caricias.

-Eres hermosa... Alix-dijo en voz ronca mientras ella suspiraba y sentía aquellas manos sobre sus piernas.

-Es...pera-dijo entre jadeos-Marinette esta aquí. Vamos a la recamara.

Y al ponerse de pie Kim la pego a su cuerpo quitándole la diminuta blusa dejándole con su sostén, beso de nuevo su cuello y tomándola de las piernas la levanto haciendo que está se aferrarse a la cintura del fotógrafo con sus piernas y llegando a la recámara se escuchó el sonido del cerrojo lo que indicaba la romántica noche que ellos tendrían.

 **OOO**

-Tiene que decirle la verdad Brid.

-Pero tengo miedo Alya. Yo se que Gabriel querrá quitarme a mi hijo y no lo voy a permitir, Adrien es mío.

-Y lo seguirá siendo pero ya es tiempo o se lo dices tú o alguien más lo hará y es en ese instante donde no sabrás que hacer.

Bridgette y Alya se encontraban en el cuarto de hospital, la pelinegra caminaba de un lado a otro visiblemente, temía de lo que su jefe haría, de lo que su mente retorcida pudiese planear. Alya la observaba y comenzaba a marearla por lo que se colocó en pie y tomándola de los hombros la detuvo.

-A ver, te tengo una solución, dile la verdad, y luego te vas a China, a tu tío no le desagradaría la idea; el quiere mucho a este pequeño angelito.

La diseñadora miro a su hijo que aún seguida dormido; aquello no sonaba tan descabellado pero no quería dejar a su familia sola, tendría que tomar una decisión, ya que el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

 **OOO**

-Buenos días sra Agreste.

-Necesito que me averigües sobre alguien.

Chloe se encontraba en una exclusiva cafetería de París, aquella plática le había quedado grabada en la memoria y la curiosidad por saber si ese niño era tan parecido a su marido no la dejaba tranquila.

-Ud. Dirá a quien desea que le investigue.-dijo la detective Milene.

-A un niño llamado Adrien Agreste, ella es su madre -dijo sacando la foto de su cartera- espero que nadie sepa y con nadie me refiero a mi suegro y esposo.

-No se preocupe sra. Agreste, la citare en mi apartamento cuando mi trabajo este terminado en si totalidad.

La rubia se colocó sus lentes Carolina Herrera y tomando su bolso Katie Sapce se fue del lugar.

 **OOO**

Adrien salió del hospital con otra muda de ropa que su abuela le había traído, la diseñadora pidió a su madre que llevará a su hijo, ella tenía un asunto que arreglar en su trabajo. Tomo un taxi y al llegar observó a italiana pavonearse por lo pasillos y coqueteando con cuánto modelo famoso encontrará, sintió como su enojo se apoderaba de ella y un calor le cubría el cuerpo, camino rápido y antes que Lila dijese algo plasmó su mano sobre la cara de la modelo dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-A mi me puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero a mi hijo no. Con él no te metas porque soy capaz hasta de matar.

-¡QUE TE PASA ESTÚPIDA!-Grito tocándose la mejilla lastimada.

-Bien sabes lo que hiciste, no puedo creer que te vengaras de la forma más infantil, meterte con un niño.

-No se de que demonios me estás hablando, ¡De que mocoso me estás hablando! Esto lo sabrá Gabriel y juro que este golpe no se quedará así me escuchaste dibujante de cuarta.

-No te temo ni a ti ni a tus amenazas, estoy aquí para cuando quieras idiota descerebrada.

Ambas se miraron con odio y giraron en su propio eje mientras salían por caminos separados. Lila llegó al despacho de su jefe y sin importarle que estuviese ocupado con una llamada le exigió la atención que no tenía en ese momento.

-¿Que sucede Lila? Tienes la mejilla inflamada.

-¡Te exijo que la estúpida que tienes por diseñadora se largue! Me pego en el rostro y encima se atreve acusarme de matar a su hijo, ¡esta loca!

-Y no fuiste tú quien mando a alguien a rosear polvo pica pica en la ropa de uno de mis modelos infantiles.

-Acaso sabía que estabas haciendo catálogo para niños... Vengo de recuperarme del accidente que ella provocó... ¡Claro!- dijo la italiana colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas- ahora lo entiendo, ella intenta culparme para librarse y negar que ella quiso arruinar mi carrera como modelo.

-Cálmate Lila, que tú ya no serás una simple modelo en esta compañía. Tendrás los mismos o más privilegios que tienes en Victoria Secret, te daré la fama y la popularidad que tanto haz anhelado.

Los ojos verdes de la chica se volvieron más brillantes ante  
aquellas palabras, se levantó y salió del despacho con cierta alegría.

-Estúpida, caíste en mi trampa, justo como yo quería, si antes tu reputación era mala, ahora será pésima.

 **OOO**

Buenos días, Sra. Agreste.

-Si que eres efectiva Milen.

-Dije quince días y hoy se cumple el plazo, anote la dirección de mi apartamento, ya tengo todo lo que Ud. Desea.

La rubia colgó la llamada para salir de la cama y alistarse para descubrir la verdad acerca de aquel niño que desconocía y del cual hoy se enteraría y le daría la sorpresa a su esposo, hoy ella se jugaría otra de sus cartas para separar a Bridgette de Félix sin importar que tan sucio tenía que jugar para destruir su vida y volverla miserable, como ella lo estaba pasando.  
Pidió tener el auto listo antes de las diez y llegó al lugar antes de la hora, subió al tercer piso y tocó el timbre de aquel apartamento ubicado en una de las tres residenciales más lujosas de la capital francesa.

-Veo que tiene ansias de saber sobre ese niño, pase por favor.

-Vamos al grano, donde está la información.

La detective saco un sobre manila de un bolso y lo depositó en la mesa de cristal. Chloe no lo pensó mucho y saco unos papeles y fotografías y su cara de asombro no se hizo esperar, aquel niño rubio de ojos verdes era idéntico a su esposo, sus facciones, su sonrisa y su forma de modelar eran las mismas que usaba su esposo.

-El niño tiene tres años, vive con su madre y por el día lo cuidan sus abuelos, él está registrado bajo el nombre de Adrien Dupain Cheng, también descubrí que su suegro se hizo una prueba de sangre en un hospital para saber si este niño era o no era un Agreste.

-Abría que ser demasiado ciego para saber que no lo es.-dijo con odio.

-Y efectivamente, dentro de ese pequeño corre sangre Agreste.

Chloe arrugó una fotografía, mientras odiaba aún más a Bridgette y a ese niño, niño que ella jamás tendría, que nunca le daría, una creatura que jamás existiría entre ellos dos, pero si entre la pelinegra y Félix. La rubia saco el dinero de su bolso y salió del apartamento limpiándose las lágrimas que corrían en su rostro, suspiro y entro al auto. Aun no diría nada, lo gustaría y lo utilizaría en el momento adecuado. Llegando observó unas maletas en la puerta, el auto de Félix y sintió su corazón estrujarse.

-¿Para donde vas?

-Ya no pienso vivir en esta casa, ni cerca de ti ni de papá. Me largo de aquí y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.

-Se que tú padre no me quiere y que hizo que te casaras conmigo por pura conveniencia, yo también me mudare al hotel de mi padre hoy mismo.  
Félix la miro algo extraño, ¿Donde estaban los gritos? Las peleas.

-Te encuentras bien.

-Mejor que nunca. Te dije que ibas a saber quién es realmente Bridgette Dupain y eso es lo que hago, quitarle la máscara de niña buena.

-No se te ocurra hacerle daño Chloe.

El chico la miro serio para después subir al auto e irse.

-No seré yo mi vida, serás tú quien le haga daño.

 **/**

 **Hola, ¿Qué tal? Ningún bono extra, ya no podre estar publicando los miércoles, si publicare una vez por semana pero puede ser cualquier dia, por nada dejare esta historia que les gusta tanto, ya Chloe sabe que Adrien y Félix son padre e hijo y… ¿Qué pretenderá Gabriel con Lila? ¿Quitarle a Bridgette a su hijo?, ella le dirá la verdad antes que Chloe… bueno, los siguientes capítulos estarán más que intensos, como siempre agradeciéndoles por su apoyo, sus reviews, a mis lectores anónimos mil gracias… a todos, hasta la próxima.**

 **Agatha**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota: Antes de empezar quiero advertir de un lime un tanto fuerte creo, si hay menos de 18 no lean, si lo hacen es bajo su riesgo… bien hoy si, empezamos…**

 ** _Capitulo 12: "Los futuros portadores"_**

Bridgette caminaba de un lado otro pensando en lo que Alya le había dicho, decirle la verdad a Félix. Cada vez estaba mas cerca de descubrió y su peor miedo cada vez se hacía más real.

-Bridgette cálmate.- dijo su kwami mientras degustaba una galleta.

-Tengo miedo Tikki, y si él me quiere arrebatar a Adrien y alguien más... No, no, no, no. Nadie más cuidara a Adrien, solo yo.

-Brid, si eres tú quien se lo cuenta estoy segura que él lo entenderá; Félix te ama y te perdonara. Él lleva tres meses ya en París, creo que ya es tiempo que padre e hijo se conozcan.

La pelinegra suspiro frustrada, la Catarina tenía razón, era justo aunque ella hubiese dicho que no, de ese que le negó diciendo ser de otro hombre, Tikki salió con ella escondida en la chaqueta de su portadora, necesitaba hablar con Plagg. La diseñadora llegó al camerino del modelo y al tocar observó la puerta entreabierta.

-Permiso, Félix... ¿Estas aquí?-dijo con la cabeza dentro.

-Entra Bridgette y lo esperas dentro, quizás su sesión de fotografía aún no termina.

-Bridgette, Tikki; ¿cómo están?

-Hola Plagg-dijo Tikki.

-Plagg, ¿Sabes si Félix ya termi...

-Bridgette.

La chica alzó la vista encontrándose a un chico rubio de ojos azules grisáceos envuelto solamente por una toalla al rededor de su cintura, su cabello mojado se miraba a un más dorado y aquellas gotas de agua recorriendo por su pecho y abdomen le daban un toque casi enigmático para la chica.

-Plagg-susurro Tikki-vámonos, tengo que hablar contigo.

Los dos pequeños kawamis salieron sin ser vistos por sus portadores. Bridgette aún contemplaba el cuerpo de Félix quien se dio cuenta y sonrió de lado.

-¿Pasa algo Brid?

La chica sintió sus mejillas arder y sacudiendo su cabeza giro dándole la espalda.

-Recuerdas cuando me querías dar una sorpresa y me esperabas aquí, en este camerino.

La chica sonrió de lado, jamás olvidaría aquellos años en los cuales hacia locuras por él como esperarlo en el baño desnuda o en el camerino en ropa interior.

-Acaso quieres...

-Te puedes vestir primero.

-¿Por qué? Creo que así te gustó más-susurro en su oído, provocando que su corazón se acelerará.

-F-Félix... Tenemos q-que hablar.

El chico la tomo de los hombros y la giro, y lo que veía le fascinaba, la cara de la pelinegra sonrojada, su cuerpo nervioso y aquellos labios rosados, que morían por ser besados, era como cuando la conoció, nada había cambiado en ella y lo que estaba dormido por el rencor el modelo lograría que volviera resurgir de nuevo. Comenzó acercarse a ella hasta que su respiración estuviese mezclada.

-Bridgette...

-D-de verdad... T-tenemos que h-hablar.

Bridgette miraba aquella mirada tan penetrante, no se percató en que momento él la había acorralado, ¿A dónde correr? Quería decirle la verdad pero en ocasiones como ésta era imposible hacerlo.

-Así, y ¿Cómo de que quieres hablar?

La diseñadora sintió la toalla que cubría la cintura del modelo caer sobre sus pies y su cara no pudo ponerse más roja, él se encontraba totalmente desnudo y las imágenes en la cabeza de Bridgette no se hicieron esperar.

-No te preocupes, ando un bóxer, no creas que me paseo por el camerino totalmente desnudo.- sonrió divertido

 **OOO**

Tikki y Plagg se encontraban en el ático de aquella empresa, necesitaban hablar pues ya era tiempo que dejaran a sus portadores para buscar otros.

-Tikki, antes de hablar de los que nos importa, dime una cosa, ¿El hijo de Bridgette es de Félix cierto?

La Catarina bajo la mirada y afirmó, sabía que su amigo gatuno era muy perspicaz y se daría cuenta muy rápido.

-Por eso hoy mismo ella se lo dirá a él. Antes que otra persona lo haga.

-¡Otra!, ¿Quién?

-Gabriel Agreste.

-Es un alivio que Nooro se liberará de él y que ese anciano loco olvidará todo.

-Pero su maldad sigue latente y no podemos dejar que...

-Mi nuevo portador crezca con odio.

 **OOO**

No supo como, ni siquiera en que momento ella había sucumbido a los labios de Félix Agreste, pero allí se encontraba ella besándolo mientras sus brazos se aferraban a su cuello y sus manos acariciaban su espalda. No se percató que aquel ambiente sería mucho para ella y que la sola voz de ese hombre la pondría a temblar.  
Félix simplemente la encontraba deliciosa, quiso encontrar en otras mujeres el sabor y el aroma a rosas que sólo ella despedía, su cabello negro y aquella boca sabor a fresa que sólo a él le pertenecían desde siempre y era en esos momentos donde él lo comprobaba y le agradaba, le excitaba saber que solo él tenía ese derecho sobre ella.

-Eres tan... Hermosa... Me... Encan...tas.

Hablaba entre besos mientras caminaba hasta llegar al enorme sofá persa que adornaba su camerino, la chaqueta y blusa de Bridgette habían sido quitadas dejándola solo con sus jeans y su sujetador. Se sentó sobre aquel sofá mientras ella se sentaba en sus piernas sintiendo el miembro palpitante provocando un gemido de la chica. Con sus manos tomaba un seno mientras lo masajeaba, ella sólo podía suspirar y gemir ante aquello. Besaba los labios del chico mientras pasaba su boca hacia la oreja del rubio para morderla.

-Fé...lix, por... Favor.

-¿Que pasa my lady? ¿Quieres que pare?-preguntando mientras una de sus manos ya estaba dentro del pantalón tocando su muslo.

-Yo... -Y-yo...

-¿Que quieres?- volvió a preguntar besando sus cuello y quitando el sostén introdujo en su boca uno de los senos de la diseñadora el cual comenzó a succionar como bebé hambriento, mientras con su lengua jugaba con el pezón rosado; provocando que la pelinegra se removiera sobre él rozando ambos sexos.

-¡Ahh! No pares Félix, cont...inua.

Pero los placeres de la carne se vieron interrumpidos por un toque en la puerta y una voz que ambos conocían.

-Gabriel-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

La chica bajo de las piernas de él y tomo su ropa para esconderse en el baño y vestirse mientras Félix abría. Empezó a colocarse su brassier, su blusa y su chaqueta, aún estaba roja, se miro al espejo y mojo su cara.

 ** _¿Acaso no venías hablar con él? Apenas Te besa y ya estaba dispuesta a... a volverme de nuevo su mujer. ¿Te haz vuelto de nuevo tan frágil a su tacto Bridgette? Soy un asco._**

-Brid, sal. Ya mi papá se fue.

La chica abrió la puerta y se alejó de él, tenerlo cerca era una verdadera amenaza.

-Me tengo que ir, ya es tarde y mañana nuevamente se volverá hacer el catálogo para ropa de niño.

-Espera Brid.

El chico la atrajo hacia él pero ella colocó sus manos sobre su pecho.

-No Félix, lo que hicimos no estuvo bien.

-Pero ambos lo queríamos, tú lo querías. Toma-dijo dándole un papel.

-¿Qué es esto?

-La dirección donde estoy viviendo, te dije que iba a cambiar y de verdad lo haré, lo estoy haciendo. Chloe y yo ya no vivimos juntos, ella aceptó firmar los papeles del divorcio, así que seré libre Bridgette, libre para estar contigo.

-Hoy en la noche... En la torre Eiffel como Chat Noir.

El la miro sorprendido pero afirmó con su cabeza, sería interesante volver a ver a su lady después de tantos años.

 **OOO**

Plagg y Tikki aún hablaban de todo ese tiempo en el cual ninguno de los dos sabía del otro.

-Así que eso fue lo que hiciste gato bribón.

-Que quieres que diga, tuve un buen portador, algo idiota y manipulable, pero bueno al fin.

-Y yo a la mejor portadora, me duele tanto que nos separemos de ellos, bueno tú siempre seguirás junto a ellos en cambio yo...

-Recuerda Tikki, tu portadora tiene que estar hecha a la medida de mi nuevo portador y creo saber quién es.

-¿Así? ¿Y quien es?

-Ven.

Plagg tomo de la mano a la Catarina y la llevó al camerino de Alix, la kwami lo miro con duda, qué acaso no sabía que los portadores eran personas, niños que entrenaban para que fueran los futuros Chat Noir y Lady Bug.

-Oye Plagg no creo que Alix...

-Shhh, observa dentro del camerino.

Tikki se posó sobre Plagg y miro una dulce niña parecida a Bridgette de pantaloncito rosados y camiseta blanca con diseños y una chaqueta gris jugar con una muñeca de la súper heroína. La kwami sintió en su pecho inundarse de alegría al ver sobre ella el aura roja que le indicaba que ella sería su nueva portadora.

-Es ella Plagg, ¡es ella!

-Si nombre es Marinette. Recuerda que aún tenemos que esperar para que puedan comprender todo lo que esto implica.

-Lo se Plagg, pero estoy segura que Adrien y Marinette no solo serán los mejores súper héroes de París como lo fueron Bridgette y Félix... También su amor será el más grande que se haya visto.

Ambos kwamis salieron del camerino para dirigirse donde sus portadores con la felicidad en ellos, habían descubierto al fin a los nuevos héroes de Francia.

 **Hola... ¿Qué tal chicos? como ves este capitulo fue solo Bridgette por Félix con toques de Tikki y Plagg ya que pues tenian varios caps sin aparecer... no tengo mucho que decir espero que les haya gustado al igual que el lime, ya que no soy muy buena en esa parte, espero sus reviews... y otra cosa, este capitulo va dedicado a una cumpleañera, Guest espero te haya gustado, dedicado para ti :3**

 **Hoy si bye, bye... hasta la proxima.**

 **Agatha**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capitulo 13: "Descubriendo verdades"_**

La luna se encontraba en la fase menguante y una súper heroína se encontraba en la torre Eiffel contemplando la escena, sentía un hueco en su estómago y un mal presentimiento le inundaba el corazón. No tuvo que esperar mucho pues Chat Noir llegaba minutos después con una rosa en sus labios para su lady.

-Buenas noches mi lady.

-Hola Chat.

-Toma-dijo dándole la flor- especialmente para ti.

-Merci.

Lady Bug tomo la flor y sonrió de manera triste, gesto que miro el felino y acercándose a ella le abrazo él también tenia algo que decirle, un secreto que no podía seguir ocultando.

-Bugabuu, tengo que decirte algo.

-Chat...

-Por favor, déjame hablar a mi primero. Se que este lugar no te trae gratos recuerdos, pues fue aquí donde cometí la mayor de mis estupideces.

-Chat, no sigas...

-Shhh-dijo colocando un dedo sobre los labios de lady bug- lo único que eh deseado siempre ha sido protegerte y es por eso que esa noche rompí nuestra relación.

La cara de la Catarina era de total confusión no entendía lo que él le decía, ¿De qué la quería proteger?

-Mi padre me amenazó con hacerte daño si no me alejaba de ti. -Gabriel... Quería hacerme, daño.

-Él decía que tú no eras la indicada, que no estabas a mi nivel. Al inicio me opuse pero cuando tú vida estaba en peligro no tuve más que aceptar y fue por eso que decidí terminar lo nuestro. Si te hubiese pasado algo no se que hubiera hecho, prefería que me odiaras a saberte sin vida.

Bridgette sentía como su mandíbula caía, Gabriel, su jefe deseaba hacerle daño, quería destruirla y su felino se sacrifico par salvarla... para salvar a su hijo y a ella. Ella comenzó a derramar lágrimas por las confesiones de aquel gato que se mostraba arrepentido y sincero, si tan solo hubiese sabido aquella verdad, si tan solo hubiese buscado la manera de averiguarlo quizás su odio hacia él no hubiese crecido, quizás su mentira de alejarlo de su hijo no la tendría en aquel problema. Ella le abrazo con fuerza, como hace tiempo no lo hacía, lloraba con fuerza, como si con ello le estuviera pidiendo perdón por todos los momentos en los cuales ella había pensado lo peor de él.

-Perdóname, Chat Noir, perdóname.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, en cambio tu si tienes que perdonarme por ser tan cobarde, podrás hacerlo prruncesa.

El la tomo del mentón obligándola a verle lo que él no se esperaba era la reacción de su lady. Ella pego sus labios a los del gato mientras sus brazos rodearon su cuello, el felino se sorprendió pero correspondió aquel gesto cargado de amor y sentimientos, la pego más a él y rodeo con sus fuertes brazos aquella cintura. Se separaron hasta que sus pulmones exigieron el aire y su respiración se hacia algo dificultosa, con sus manos limpiaba las lágrimas de su lady mientras ella acariciaba la cara de su felino, haciendo que en sus labios se dibujara una sonrisa, aunque eso la llenaba de felicidad la relación del gato era lo que más temía

 **OOO**

Nino observaba a su esposa caminar de un lado a otro, en la habitación, había terminado de dormir a Maddie y Zac se encontraba aún despiertos en su recámara jugando con sus juguetes pues aún no era su hora de dormir.

-Cariño, ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿A mí? Claro que no.

-Ven Alya- dijo su esposo quien extendió la mano hacia su esposa y esta tomándola se acercó a él.

-Es Brid- dijo con preocupación- hoy le confesara todo a Félix y no sabe cómo reaccionara.

-Ella te llamo.

-Si, antes de transformarse en Lady Bug.

-No te preocupes Alya, Chat también tiene algo que confesarle a Lady Bug.

Alya miro a Nino quien tenía una sonrisa en los labios y no comprendía el porque de su tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro y que es eso que le tiene que decir a Lady Bug?

-Por que conozco a Félix y Chat Noir y se que él lo entenderá. Y esa otra cosa no te la diré.

-¡Nino!

-Lo siento pero hice una promesa.

El cineasta beso a su esposa en los labios mientras su hijo hacia un gesto de asco y salía de la habitación con sus juguetes.

-Chat, yo... Yo también te mentido estos meses, todo este tiempo.

Ella se separó de él para darle la espalda respiro profundo y giro para verle a la cara y su mirada era serena, tanto que le provocaba confianza.

-Ese día que tú terminaste lo nuestro.

-Ya no lo recuerdes bugabuu.

-Déjame hablar, te lo pido. Ese día yo tenía algo que decirte.

La cara del gato era de total tranquilidad, tanta que hasta provocaba temor en la Catarina.

-Lo se todo Brid. Se que Adrien en mi hijo, y no pienso ni juzgarte, ni reprocharle el haberme dicho que era de alguien más.

-C-como... Como lo supiste.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _El timbre del apartamento sonaba incisivamente, hasta fastidiar al dueño de dicho lugar, miro el reloj y eran las 7:00am, ¿Quién molestaba un domingo tan temprano? Félix se levantó de mal humor pues estaba teniendo un sueño con su lady, y mataría a la persona que lo había hecho despertar de aquel magnífico sueño, camino hasta la puerta y miro a Chloe con una sonrisa en sus labios y dos sobres en su mano derecha._**

 ** _-¿Te desperté cariño?_**

 ** _-¿Qué acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa que fastidiar?, ¿Que quieres?_**

 ** _-Darte esto.-extendiéndole el sobre._**

 ** _-Es el divorcio._**

 ** _La rubia soltó una carcajada al escuchar las palabras de su aun esposo, este la miro con enfado, ¿Qué podía ser motivo de risa?_**

 ** _-Después de que veas y leas esto quiero saber si aún piensas en querer el divorcio._**

 ** _Chloe se retiró dejando al modelo algo desconcertado con aquellas palabras._**

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Luego busque a Nino, él era el único que podía quitarme las dudas que tenía.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _-¡DIME LA VERDAD NINO!_**

 ** _-Quieres calmarte y decirme de que verdad hablas._**

 ** _-De esta.- dijo tirando las fotografías sobre la mesa de su apartamento junto al examen de laboratorio._**

 ** _-¿Quien te dio esto?_**

 ** _-Fue Chloe, ella me lo entregó hoy en la mañana. Bridgette me mintió, ¿Por qué me oculto algo como esto?_**

 ** _-¿Qué harías tú si la persona que amas te abandona en pleno estado de gestación sin una excusa válida y luego vuelve como si nada? Ponte en el lugar de ella Félix._**

 ** _El rubio se sentaba mientras enredaba sus dedos sobre su cabello._**

 ** _-Me hubiera buscado._**

 ** _-¿La hubieras escuchado?, Hubieses puesto en peligro la vida de tu hijo también._**

 ** _-Claro que no._**

 ** _Félix, tomo una foto y la miro por unos momentos y sintió la alegría inundar su pecho; ese pequeño tan parecido a él, era su hijo, era de él y de nadie más. Sonrió y miro a su amigo quien también le sonreía._**

 ** _-Creo que es tiempo que Bridgette sepa la verdad no crees._**

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Ahora cuidaré de ti y de Adrien, no permitiré que nadie les vuelva hacer daño. Ni siquiera mi padre.

-Entonces... ¿No me lo quitaría, no me apartaras de mi hijo?

-¿Pero quien te metió esa idea tan loca en la cabeza bugabuu?

Jamás separaría a mi hijo de su madre.

Bridgette sintió como si un enorme peso en sus hombros desapareciera y llego a él para besarlo de nuevo.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, lo único que tengo por hacer es darte las gracias por ese regalo tan maravilloso llamado Adrien.

-Jamás deje de amarte Félix, jamás fijé mis ojos en otro hombre que no fueras tú. Eres y serás el único hombre en mi vida.

-Tú eres la única que puede hacer que mi mundo se vuelva de cabeza. Ni Chloe, ni Lila, ni ninguna otra mujer ocuparán tu lugar mi lady. No volveré a dejarte sola, nunca más volveré a separarme de ti.

Y besándose nuevamente ambos sellaban aquel triste pasado para abrir un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas.

 **OOO**

-Alo… pero que sorpresa. Tu llamándome.

-No creas que lo hago por placer, tú y yo tenemos una enemiga en común Lila, y es tiempo de unir fuerzas para derrotarla.

La italiana sonrió maliciosa, aquella alianza comenzaba entre dos mujeres con un único objetivo, desaparecer a una pelinegra.

-Te veré mañana en mi apartamento Chloe. Me interesa esta alianza.

 **OOO**

Chat Noir y Lady Bug llegaban al apartamento del rubio, una vez dentro sus transformaciones desaparecieron, Plagg y Tikki se retiraron a la cocina y sus portadores a una habitación, a su habitación. Ella se sentía nerviosa como la primera vez que fue de él. Él se sentía ansioso como la primera vez que la hizo suya. Bridgette movía sus pulgares mientras se encontraba de pie en aquella habitación.

-Estas nerviosa.

-Se que no debería, pero…

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando los labios de Félix se apoderaron de los de ella y lentamente la depositaba en su cama, mientras sus manos recorrían aquellas ya conocidas curvaturas de su cuerpo. Ella sonreía al sentir los labios del rubio sobre su cara y cuello, ella introducía sus manos sobre la camiseta, aquella piel ya tan conocida por sus manos.

-Nunca me cansare de ti, de tu piel, de tu aroma, jamás Bridgette.

-Soy tuya Félix… tú eres mío… te amo

-Y yo a ti; Pruncisesa.

Y mientras el sonido de unos truenos anunciaban la venida de una fuerte lluvia dos enamorados se entregaban al amor como la primera vez, demostrándose con hechos aquel amor que nunca había muerto.

 **Hola… pues aquí les traigo el capitulo trece, algo chiquito la verdad, pero con mucho amor; ya hubo amor entre Bridgette y Félix y aunque quise de verdad desee hacer un lemon… no me salen u.u por otro lado que planes traerán Chloe para pedir la ayuda de Lila. Cada vez mas interesante, bien, como siempre mil gracias por sus reviews, por tenerme entre sus favoritos, segurime, a mis lectores silenciosos mil gracias. Sin más, me despido. Bye Bye**

 **Agatha**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Capitulo 14: "Planes"_**

Bridgette despertaba con una hermosa sonrisa, la noche anterior había sido mágica para la pelinegra, los besos y caricias, el susurro de sus nombres le recordaban ese mágico momento que aún seguían impregnadas en su piel, su cómoda almohada era prueba de todo lo que había sucedido, su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, los brazos de Félix abrazándola por la cintura y la sabana que tapaba sus cuerpos. Suavemente quito los brazos del rubio de su cuerpo y colocó una almohada la cual el rubio abrazo susurrando el nombre de ella. Tomo la camisa blanca del suelo para colocársela como vestido, amarro su cabello y camino descalza hasta la cocina, su sonrisa estaba pegada en su rostro y como si reviviera aquellos tiempos se abrazaba así misma, abrió la alacena para encontrarse a Tikki y Plagg durmiendo, ella sobre una enorme cama de galletas y el gatito sobre un enorme queso Camembert.

-Bridgette.

-Buenos días Tikki.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Hubiese dormido mejor de no ser por esos ruidos extraños en la habitación de Félix.

Plagg se despertaba mientras rascaba sus ojos.

-Plagg deja de ser tan imprudente- regaño Tikki.

-Con que estás aquí. No vuelvas a irte me escuchaste.

Félix llegaba abrazándola por detrás mientras inhalaba su aroma.

-Buenos días.

-¿Que piensas hacer?

-Tostadas Francesas con fresas y crema batida.

-Aun recuerdas mis gustos.

-Claro, de lo contrario no estaría aquí... Contigo-dijo besándole.

 **OOO**

Lila llegaba al apartamento de Chloe, tocó el timbre y al instante fue recibida por ella.

-Pasa-dijo.

-¿Qué planes tienes para eliminar a esa?

-Primero separarlos y creo que lo logré.

-Ah si, ¿Y como?

-Le di a Félix las pruebas de que él es el padre de ese niño al cual Gabriel quiere como modelo.

La italiana no pudo abrir más los ojos, aquel niño era hijo de Félix.

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro, mira por ti misma.

La rubia le dio el examen de paternidad el cual verificada lo que Chloe decía. Lila aún no lo podía creer y dentro de ella el odio hacia Bridgette creció aún más.

-Sabes Chloe, en ti recae ese dicho de que las rubias son tontas... Pero tu eres estúpida sabes.

-¡Por qué me insultas!

-Lo que hiciste no lograra que ellos se alejen, es más los haz unido. Es que acaso nunca haz estrenado la cabeza. No solo es adorno, utilízala par pensar y no solo para ponerte los lentes sobre ella o llenarla de peróxido.

La rubia miro con odio a la ojiverde quien la miraba igual, ¿cómo se atrevía hablarle de esa forma.

-Escúchame bien lo que haremos y lo haremos a mi manera entendido.

 **OOO**

-Él es tan igual a ti. Tiene tus ojos, tu cabello, tu sonrisa, le fascina modelar, ama las tostadas Francesas... Adrien es idéntico a ti.

Bridgette contaba con entusiasmo sobre su hijo, mientras sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas.

-Después de comer iremos por él, quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible.

-Pero si hoy trabajas. Yo trabajo.

-Hoy yo tengo libre y tu también entendido.

-Oye pero...

-Nada de peros, tú, mi hijo y yo pasaremos el día juntos como una familia.

La sonrisa de Bridgette se amplió aun más y sus ojos tenían un brillo aún más intenso, se levantó de su asiento solo para abrazarlo y besarle en los labios.

 **OOO**

-Natalie, ya está la habitación como la pedí.

-Si señor, ya está decorada y las paredes de un verde lima, juguetes y una cama diseñada para él.

-Muy bien, dentro de poco Adrien vivirá con nosotros, como el Agreste que es.

-Señor, nunca eh cuestionado sus decisiones, pero si me permite.. ¿Esta correcto lo que desea hacer?

Natalie, había trabajado por años, siendo la persona de suma confianza para Gabriel, ella hacia todo lo que su jefe deseaba sin protestar, conocía a quien fuera la esposa de Gabriel y era por eso que no deseaba que aquel niño tan parecido a Félix fuese arrebatado de las manos de su madre.

-¿Crees que estoy haciendo mal? Que soy un déspota.

-Creo que lo mejor sería dejar al pequeño Adrien con su madre, él apenas y lo conoce a Ud. y al señor Félix. Se sentirá muy solo sin su madre y ella no podría estar lejos de su hijo.

No cometa los mismos errores que cometió con la Sra. Elizabeth. Permiso.

Natalie se retiro del despacho dejando a un molesto y pensativo Gabriel.

 **OOO**

 _-Hola, familia Dupain._

-Buenos días mamá.

 _-¿Donde te habías metido Brid?_

-Lo siento mucho mamá, pero... Tuve un asunto pendiente, en unos minutos voy por mi hijo.

 _-¿No iras a tu trabajo?_

-Tuve el día libre, y la quiero pasar con ellos, digo con él.

 _-Esta bien te esperaré aquí._

La pelinegra colgó la llamada suspirando, todo le parecía un sueño, se negaba a creer la realidad y que todo fuera un sueño. Despertar y encontrarse en su habitación sola de nuevo.

-Brid. Ya estás lista.

-Si.

La chica salió usando un pantalón de mezclilla, junto a una blusa de seda blanca y una chaqueta roja y zapatillas negras. Sonriendo tomo la mano de Félix y se dirigieron hacia la panadería Dupain donde ya Adrien se encontraba lleno de harina.

-Adrien.

-¡Mami!, ¡Chat Noir!

-Esto último, sorprendió a Bridgette, ¿Como lo sabía?

-Adrien, ¿Por qué le dices Chat Noir?

-Es por Nosotros.-dijo Tikki saliendo del saco de Bridgette.

-Él no es tonto-dijo Plagg quien salía de la bolsa de la camiseta de Félix- él se dio cuenta ya que cierta catarina le contó de mi.

Tikki sonrió al ser descubierta por el gatito negro, ellos llegaron donde Adrien quien los abrazo y los lleno de harina.

-Te lo dije, se parece a ti Félix.

-Hija ya... ¿Qué hace este sujeto aquí?

La cara de la Sra. Sabine fue de alegría a una molesta.

-Mamá.

-¿Qué es lo que dese caballero? En mi casa no es bienvenido.

-Mamá por favor...

-Espera-dijo Félix tocando el hombro de la pelinegra- se que cometí muchas cosas malas y es por eso que a Ud. también le debo una disculpa, pero estoy cambiando porque amo a su hija y también a mi hijo, nadie podrá separarnos.

-Ella no será su amante. ¡Como te ofreciste para ser su concubina!

-Mamá yo no soy su concubina, él y Chloe se divorciaron ya. Todo es legal.

-Escúchame muy bien Bridgette Dupain; si tu quieres que te vuelva a romper el corazón adelante, no te detendré, pero eso si; aquí no vengas llorando porque no te ayudaré en nada.

Aquellas palabras rompieron la atmósfera de felicidad en la cual se encontraba sumergida, sintió su corazón encogerse. Su madre no la apoyaba en aquella decisión y eso le dolía.

-Cálmate Brid, es normal que reaccione así, yo te abandone. Ella sólo quiere lo mejor para ti.

-Lo se Félix, espero lo comprenda y entienda que tú eres mi felicidad completa.

Acerco sus labios a los de él para darle un casto beso. Tomo a su hijo en brazos y camino al auto hasta llegar al parque donde varios niños jugaban, en especial una pequeña de ojos azules y cabello negro azulado.

-Mira-dijo Brid- esa es la niña que le gusta.

Adrien quedó estático al ver a Marinette acercarse a él y un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

-Se parece a ti cuando te sonrojadas, ¿Dirá incoherencias como tú?

-Oye.- protesto divertida.

-¿Bridgette?, ¿Félix?

Ambos chicos voltearon para ver dónde provenía aquella voz y miraron a Alix junto a Kim, quien los miraba sorprendidos.

-No sabía que eran pareja, pero que bien escondido se lo tenían. La verdad que hacen una hermosa pareja no crees cariño.

-¿Cariño?- pregunto confusa Bridgette.

-Aun no te lo ha dicho Kim, pero que amigo tienes.

-Tía Alix, tía Alix- llegaba Marinette de la mano del pequeño Adrien- él es mi amigo, él es Adrien y no es imaginario.

-Muchos gusto Adrien.

-Vamos a jugar Adrien, a los columpios. La niña se llevaba casi arrastrado al pequeño rubio quien la seguía con su carita tan roja como un cerezo.

-¿Tú eres la tía de esa niña tan hermosa?

\- Si, Marinette es como mi hija, ella me ama y yo igual. Mi hermano viaja mucho y es por eso que la cuido.

-Kim-dijo Félix cortando la plática de las chicas- quiero darte las gracias por cuidar de Brid y de mi hijo. Tienes mi amistad, confianza y total agradecimiento.

-Ese Niño es tu hijo. ¿Cuidar de Bridgette y su hijo?

Los tres habían olvidado a la chica que desconocía de la historia.

-Es algo larga de contar sabes.

-No te preocupes, cuando desees me la cuentas, ¿Vamos a comer hamburguesas? Ya es hora del almuerzo.

-Siempre con hambre Alix.

-Que puedo hacer, sabes que no puedo hacer nada sino como Félix.

El cuarteto no pudo evitar reír ante aquella plática, Kim abrazo a Bridgette, se sentía feliz, al fin ella podía ser feliz.

-Lograste olvidarla, ¿Amas a Alix?

-Como no tienes idea. ¿Y tú?, Eres feliz.

-Ellos dos-dijo observándolos-ellos dos son mi vida.

 **OOO**

-Esta segura de lo que planeas Lila.

-¿Quieres que siga viva o deseas que siga jugando a la familia perfecta?

Chloe pasaba por el parque y observaba a un niño rubio llegar abrazando a una mujer de cabello negro, detuvo el auto y agudizó la vista y miro a Félix y Bridgette junto aquel niño y sintió odio y envidia por aquella escena que tanto había deseado que fuese para ella.

-Mas que nada en el mundo deseo que se muera.

-Bien, entonces ya sabes que hacer mañana.

Colgó la llamada mientras se acercaba a una habitación oscura, se escuchaba el gemido de una persona el cual tenía los ojos vendados; amarrada a una silla.

-Hazla hablar.- dijo al chico que cuidaba la habitación.

Quito la mordaza de sus labios para que pudiese hablar.

-Ahora mismo me vas a decir todo lo que sabes de Chloe Agreste o te mueres Sabrina.

-¿Como sabe mi nombre? ¿Quien es Ud.?

-Tú peor pesadilla si no colaboradoras conmigo y me dices todo, empezando por el accidente de la modelo Lila Gianetti.

Lila comenzaría su venganza y lo haría a su manera.

/

 **Hola chicos, aqui vienes este capitulo con un poco de todo, amor, reflexion, odio... espero les guste y como siempre agradeciendo sus reviews y a mis lesctores silencioso. hasta el sig. capitulo**

 **Agatha**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capitulo 15: "Venganzas 1era parte"_**

-No piensas decir nada.

Habían pasado 3 días y no se tenían noticias de Sabrina, ella se encontraba temblaba de frío, había sido bañada con agua fría y el aire acondicionado a 14 provocarían una pulmonía en la mujer.

-Y-yo, n-no se de q-que h-hablan.

-Claro que sabes- dijo el tipo mirándola nuevamente y esta vez el agua incluía cubos de hielo que se quedaron dentro de su ropa los cuales le quemaban el cuerpo.

-P-para p-por fav-vor.

-Entonces empieza hablar.

-C-Chloe me p-pago p-para que L-Lila t-t-tuviera el a-accid-dente.

Lila se encontraba en el lugar y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle pero eso no le impidió darle un golpe en la cara haciendo que un hilo de sangre saliera de la boca de Sabrina.

-¿Ella fue la culpable del accidente del hijo de la diseñadora? Ella lo planeo para culpar a Lila.

-S-si, e-ella l-lo pl-planeo to-odo. Chloe, pre..tende otro pl-plan pa-ara que Li-la y-ya no tra...baje más c-como mo-ode-elo.

La italiana le hizo un gesto al verdugo de la chica y se salieron de aquella habitación.

-Esa Chloe... Es una perra, pero ya me las pagará todas, yo personalmente me encargaré de hundirla.

-¿Qué hago con esta chica?

-Déjala viva, tirada en un callejón y adviértele que se vaya de Francia o le va a ir peor entendido, pero antes déjale un recuerdito.

-Con gusto- dijo el hombre sonriendo de lado mientras tomaba sus dedos para entrar de nuevo a la habitación.

 **OOO**

Dentro de un restaurante de comida rápida se encontraban dos parejas conversado amenamente mientras comían hamburguesas y enormes gaseosas.

-No pensé que me recordarás Bridgette.

-Como olvidarte Alix, simplemente es que ha pasado tanto tiempo que es algo difícil de recordar a los compañeros del colegio.

-¿Bridgette?

Aquella voz hizo que las cuatro cabezas giraran para ver a una morena de lentes que cargaba a una niña en brazos.

-Alya- expreso feliz la pelinegra.

-Hola Alya.

-Tú no me hables,-dijo a Félix- y tú...-dirigiéndose a Bridgette quien la observaba.

La periodista no hablo, solo siguió su camino hacia la salida, Nino observó la escena, sabia que para su esposa aceptar la nueva decisión de su amiga sería difícil y llevaría algo de tiempo. Pidió la comida para llevar y camino al auto.

-Soy yo o esa chica...

-No le gusto la noticia,-dijo la diseñadora triste- aunque no siquiera se la dije.

-Calmate amor, sabes como es Alya, pero se le pasará, hablas luego con ella si.

-Alya si que es... Intensa.

Brid trato de sonreír inútilmente, esa no era la reacción que esperaba de su mejor amiga.

 **OOO**

Una camioneta negra pasaba a toda velocidad por un callejón lleno de basura, algo solitario y poco transitado, del vehículo salió una mujer con los ojos y manos vendadas, mojada de pies a cabeza, su ropa rasgada y su braga abajo de sus rodillas, algo ensangrentada de sus labios, temblaba de miedo, sus lágrimas no paraba de salir.

-Ya lo sabes muñeca-dijo el hombre quitándole la soga de las manos- si no quieres morir abandona el país, aunque es una lástima sabes... Me la pasé muy bien contigo.

Y lamiendo su mejilla la empujo cayendo sobre unas bolsas de basura. Escucho el automóvil arrancar y el llanto ahogado salió de su garganta, se abrazo a si misma mientras trataba de ponerse en pie inútilmente, Sabrina había sido torturada de la peor forma. Camino como pudo hasta su departamento una vez que pudo calmarse pues donde vivía no estaba tan retirado del lugar, entró al baño y entrando en él comenzó a lavar su cuerpo tratando de borrar de su cuerpo los besos y caricias que le resultaron repugnantes, había sido secuestrada y ultrajada. Salió de la ducha y miro su rostro golpeado, se vistió con ropa larga y oscura; tomo la maleta y salió de su apartamento sin decirle nada a nadie, quería olvidarse de París y de los días que vivió en el infierno.

 **OOO**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Bridgette miro a Alya pero esta no se atrevía a llamarla, sabía de sobra que ella no lo haría y que necesitaban con urgencia hablar, supo por chismes de pasillo que Sabrina había abandonado el país, pues un compañero de trabajo la había visto en el aeropuerto. Su relación con Félix iba cada vez mejor, aunque trataba de separar lo laborar de lo personal le era difícil. Ese día era la nueva sesión de fotografías para niños y Adrien se encontraba más que listo.

-Papá-dijo al ver a Kim, este le abrazo y aunque se sintió incómodo pues el rubio estaba allí es sobrio, sabía que ese título se lo tendría que ganar poco a poco.

-Hola Adrien, estas listo.

-Si.

-Bien, colócate allá junto a Félix y sonrían si.

El niño caminos donde el rubio y colocándose de lado comenzó hacer todo lo que se le pedía, era todo un modelo sin duda.

-Todo un Agreste.

Aquella voz le erizo la piel a Bridgette, no necesitaba saber quién era.

-Buenos días Sr. Agreste.

-Buenos días Srita. Dupain. ¿Reviso que todo estuviera en total orden?

-Por supuesto, no dejaría que mi hijo volviera a pasar por una situación similar.

 **OOO**

-Alo.

 _-Sra. Agreste, el trabajo está finalizando._

-Me garantiza que todo quedará en total confidencialidad.

 _-Por supuesto. Soy un profesional en mi trabajo, la diseñadora Dupain desaparecerá hoy mismo de este mundo._

-Bien, entonces mañana tendrá su paga.

El hombre colgó la llamada mientras Lila escuchaba todo atentamente y sonreía de forma malévola.

-Ahora deja el teléfono tirado, Chloe no sabe en lo que se ha metido, mataré a dos pájaros de un solo tiró, con esta llamada y la confesión de aquella estúpida esta mas que hundida. Sus días como la dama distinguida y elegante se acabaron.

 **OOO**

El día había sido tan agotador para Bridgette y Adrien que se lanzaron en el pequeño sillón de la oficina, el niño quedó dormido en los brazos de su madre y ella suspiro mientras cerraba por un instante sus ojos, no sintió en que momento Félix contemplaba aquella escena desde el marco de la puerta, amaba aquella mujer, no podía negarlo. Ella le había regalado lo mejor del mundo, un hijo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No gracias, tengo que ir hacer unos mandados.

-Déjalos para mañana, tú y mi hijo están cansado Brid.

-No quiero dejar todo a última hora, además quiero visitar a Alya y explicarle que sucedió. No me gusta que este molesta conmigo. Además Nino se va mañana para la India, Bollywood le llamó para un gran proyecto y posiblemente Alya le acompañe.

-Esta bien, pero... Puedo llevarme a Adrien al apartamento, el esta realmente agotado.

La chica afirmó, el modelo tomo a su hijo en brazos y este le abrazo él cuello mientras de sus labios salían _"te quiero Papi"_ aquellas palabras hincharon el pecho de Félix de alegría. Beso los labios de Bridgette y salieron de la oficina no sin antes de Tikki pudiera salir del bolso de la pelinegra junto a Plagg.

-No salgas Bridgette. Mejor vete con Félix.

-¿Por qué Tikki?, ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que...

La pequeña Catarina tenía un mal presentimiento, una angustia que no podía explicar a ciencia cierta.

-No te preocupes Tikki, estoy cansada es verdad pero tampoco me quedaré dormida en mitad de la calle si no tu me despiertas.

-Te la encargó Tikki, ella y mi hijo son mi mayor tesoro.

Ella sonrió y beso en los labios a Félix, ambos salieron de la oficina y Tikki volvió a ocultarse en el bolso. Caminaron al estacionamiento y ninguno de los dos se percató del olor a gasolina por los frenos cortados.

-Te llamó cuando esté donde Alya esta bien.

-Bridgette, y si le prestamos atención a la corazonada de Tikki.

-Yo opino lo mismo que Félix-decía Plagg- mejor vamos y te dejamos donde tú amiga.

-Tú también tienes esa corazonada Plagg. No exageren, ya me voy mejor.

La diseñadora subió a su auto y salió del lugar mientras colocaba música en su auto, Tikki salía del bolso y aquella angustia se apoderaba de ella, tomo el Móvil y llamó a Alya, aunque al inicio no le respondía, al tercer intento lo hizo.

-Necesitamos hablar Alya, por favor.

-Dentro de cinco minutos... Haré papás rellenas. La chica sonrió, sabía que después de todo, las cosas con su amiga Alya irían bien.

La pelinegra giro en una esquina mientras aumentaba la velocidad, como le gustaba sentir adrenalina.

-Tikki, los frenos.

-¿Que pasa con los frenos?

-¡Los frenos no funcionan!

-¡Que!- exclamó la Catarina- ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé Tikki. No se dio cuenta en que momento estaba en el carril contrario y la luz y el sonido del Claxon del auto le indicó que tenía que salir, la chica hizo un intento por no chocar, pero fue en vano.

 **OOO**

Félix llegaba a su apartamento y dejaba a su hijo sobre su cama, el pequeño tenía el pulgar sobre su boca mientras abrazaba una almohada, quizás recordaba a su peluche.

-Creo que es tiempo de comprar algo más grande para los tres.

Camino hacia la sala donde Plagg se encontraba comiendo Camembert, él se quitó el saco y la corbata. Trato de llamar al número de Bridgette pero no respondía, había pasado media hora desde que la vio, posiblemente la plática entre las amigas era necesaria. Llamó a Alya y esta le respondió.

-Alo.

-Perdón por molestarla Alya pero quería saber cómo está todo.

-Bridgette aún no ha venido y hace 40 minutos me llamó.

Escuchar eso no le gustó a Félix, colgó la llamada y siguió intentando en vano, Plagg encendió el televisor y la noticia dl accidente le helo el corazón a Félix, las cámaras reportaban el accidente de un automóvil en la carretera y el nombre de la diseñadora Bridgette Dupain Cheng aparecía. Ella en el auto inconsciente con un hilo de sangre en su rostro mientras los paramédicos trataban de sacarla. La reportera indicaba el lugar de traslado donde sería atendido lo más rápido posible. Félix reaccionó y tomo las llaves del auto.

-Feliz espera.

-¡Es que no estás viendo como está! Tengo que ir donde ella.

-Recuerda que Adrien esta aquí, no lo puede dejar solo.

El rubio reaccionó, pero eso no fue impedimento, tomo a su hijo en brazos y junto con el se condujo al hospital donde era trasladada Bridgette.

 **Hola chicos, bien aqui un capítulo algo fuerte, Brid tiene un accidente, ¿Cuál sera el siguiente paso de Lila? como siempre agradeciendo a todos por sus reviews, a mis lectores silenciosos a todos, mil gracias. Hasta la proxima.**

 **Agatha**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Capítulo 16 "Venganzas 2da parte"_**

Félix llegaba al lugar donde ya se encontraban Alya, Nino y los padres de Bridgette. Alya y Nino llegaron hasta donde estaba Félix, quien traía a Adrien en brazos; la morena lo tomo para abrazarle ya que el pequeño estaba dormido, también estaban Kim y Alyx quienes llegaron donde estaba Félix para abrazarle.

-Nino, ¿Como esta ella?

-¿Familiares de la srita Dupain Cheng?

-Nosotros somos sus padres.

-Y yo soy su pareja- dijo Félix al escuchar aquella pregunta.

-Debido al accidente sufrió una fractura en su pierna derecha, la hemorragia que traía la pudimos controlar.

Félix sonrió al escuchar aquella noticia, ella estaba bien.

-¿Cuando la podremos ver?-pregunto el rubio.

-Hoy debe descansar, así que mañana podrán verla.

-Quiero quedarme junto a ella.

-Lo idóneo sería que me quedara yo que soy su madre.

-En todo caso porque no me quedó yo que soy su mejor amiga.

-Yo también soy su mejor amigo, quiero quedarme cuidándola.

-Por hoy nosotros la cuidaremos- opino el médico al ver la discusión- cualquier cosa avisaremos de inmediato.

Los cuatro se miraron y aceptaron pero antes de poder irse Félix se las ingenio para escapar de la vista de los demás y como un gato escabullirse hasta la habitación de Bridgette. Entró y la encontró con algunos raspones en su rostro, su pierna derecha enyesada suspendida y un collarín.

-Félix.

Tikki salió de la almohada y llego para abrazar la mejilla del rubio mientras lloraba.

-Lo siento Félix, de verdad lo siento.

-Cálmate Tikki.

-No pude ayudarla, no pude, ella tuvo el accidente por mi culpa, fue mi culpa.

-Claro que no Tikki, según las investigaciones alguien cortó los frenos del auto y mañana buscaré a los mejores investigadores para capturar a los que le hicieron eso a mi bugabuu.

 **OOO**

Gabriel miraba por el periódico el accidente que su diseñadora había tenido la noche anterior, sintió revivir aquella escena oculta hace tanto tiempo donde su mujer y su hijo habían perdido la vida. Marco el número de Félix pero este no le respondía, marco una onceava vez y este respondió.

-¡Por qué no respondes este maldito celular!

-Lo siento lo tenía en vibrador. Si es porque no fui a trabajar...

-¿Cómo esta él?

-¿Él?, ¿De quien me hablas?

-Adrien Félix, Adrien... ¿Cómo esta él?

-Tú nieto esta bien papá, esta conmigo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Gabriel pero reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar como su hijo le decía tu nieto

-Entonces ya lo sabes.

-Si, lo supe hace unas semanas. Te tengo que dejar iré a ver a Bridgette.

-¿Con quien dejaras a mi nieto?

-Aun no se. Adiós.

El diseñador corto la llamada y la puerta se abría haciendo aparición Lila con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Creo que deberías agradecerme.

-¿Qué es lo que debería agradecerte?

-Eh sacado a Bridgette del camino.

Gabriel la miro a los ojos y supo que no mentía, la italiana se sentó mientras sacaba un cigarro de su bolsa y lo encendía para llevárselo a sus labios. Por su parte Gabriel colocó la grabadora de voz de su móvil sin que la chica se diera cuenta y colocándolo boca abajo comenzó hablar con ella.

-Así que fuiste tú.

-No del todo.

-¿Tuviste ayuda?

-No creerías si te dijera quien fue Gabriel.

-Me mata la curiosidad- dijo sarcástico.

-Tú nuera, Chloe, ella fue la de la idea.

-Vamos Lula, tú y yo sabemos que ella no es capaz de idear algo así. La mente maestra sobre todo tienes que ser tú.

-Pues... Para que negarlo.

-Ahora veo que tenía razón al escogerte como mi nueva nuera.

-¿Aun lo piensas?

-Por supuesto. Es más espero que elimines a Chloe así como lo hiciste con Bridgette, aunque siga viva.

-¡Que!

-Así es, ella está hospitalizada querida.

-Esa maldita, tiene más vida que las de un gato.

-Déjala por mientras, posiblemente y hasta este en coma, su estado es delicado. Encargarte de Chloe.

-Te demostraré que puedo ser mejor que cualquier otra chica para Félix. Gabriel.

La chica se colocó en pie y salió de la oficina mientras Gabriel cortaba la grabación que había hecho.

-Te tengo donde quería Lila.

 **OOO**

Félix aún se encontraba en su apartamento tratando de controlar a un desconsolado Adrien que pedía ver a su mamá.

-YO QUIERO VER A MI MAMI... ¡MAMIIIII!

-Adrien cálmate si, mami no puede venir en estos momentos pero prometo que ya vendrá.

Aquellas palabras solo aumentaban la aflicción del pequeño, quien rechazaba cualquier contacto con su padre.

-Plagg, ¡Que hago!

-A mi ni me mires, yo no sé nada sobre niños.

El timbre del apartamento se hizo escuchar y esperando un milagro al abrir la puerta fue lo que el modelo espero encontrar.

-Dios existe- suspiro aliviado al ver a Alya frente a su casa.

-Pensé que necesitarías ayuda con Adrien.

-¡MAMIIIIII! MAMÁÁÁÁÁ...

-No tienes idea.

La morena entró junto a sus hijos. Zac se sentó en una silla hasta que su madre le indicará moverse, sabía que en una casa que no fuera la de él o su tía Bridgette no podía hacer desorden.

-Adrien- dijo Alya al verlo de pie llorando.

-TIA ALYA- chilló el niño quien corrió abrazarla- quiero ver a mi mami, ¿Donde esta mi mami?

-Mami se fue a trabajar y me dijo que yo te cuidará y te prepara unas crepas enormes y jugaras con Zac todo el día, pero ya no llores, que mami vendrá en la noche con hamburguesas para todos.

El pequeño se tranquilizó al escuchar aquellas palabras y Félix sonrió contento al saber que podía contar con ella.

-Esta es tu casa Alya- se acercó a ella.

-Lo único que importa es que Brid este bien Félix. Ayudarla, ayúdenla- dijo mirando a Plagg y Félix.

 **OOO**

Sentía que la habitación le daba vueltas, con mucha pesadez comenzó abrir sus ojos, distinguía el lugar como un cuarto de hospital, miro máquinas a su costado derecho vendas en su cabeza y su pierna derecha elevada y enyesada.

-Hija, ya despertaste.

-¿Como se siente Srita Dupain?

La pelinegra giro su cabeza hacia donde provenían las voces y miro a un hombre de gabacha blanca, una mujer bajita y un hombre de contextura gruesa.

-¿Cómo te sientes cariño? La chica parpadeo varias veces, tratando de adaptar sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no habla doctor?

-Es normal el efecto de la anestesia acaba de pasar.

-A...gua.- balbuceó la chica.

Una enfermera le llevó el tan anhelado líquido el cual tomo despacio.

-Lo mejor será que descanse, para que el efecto de la anestesia termine de pasar.

-Bridgette.

Una voz más se hizo escuchar y ella observó a un chico rubio de ojos verdes visiblemente preocupado.

-Amor, ya despertaste.

-No debería de estar aquí.- hablo Sabine molesta.

-Por favor, no queremos peleas. Ella tiene que descansar.

-¿Quienes... Quienes son Uds.?

El silencio en la habitación fue sepulcral, aquella pregunta los había desconcertado a todos.

-¿Cómo que quienes somos? Soy tu madre Bridgette.

-Y yo tu padre hija, que no nos recuerdas.

La chica se sintió acorralada ante tantas preguntas. Y el miedo se reflejo en sus ojos.

-Bugaboo, ¿estas bien?

-Quienes son, no los conozco, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué me paso? ¡Quien soy!

-Srita, ¿no recuerda su nombre?

-Bridgette, míranos somos tus padres.

-No se quienes son, no lo se, ¡no lo se!- dijo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Por favor necesito que salgan, la Srita necesita descansar.

-Bridgette, Bridgette…

-¿¡Donde estoy!? FUERA, FUERA… ¿¡QUIENES SON, DONDE ESTOY!?

El medico le inyecto un calmante mientras ella comenzaba a respirar despacio y antes de cerrar los ojos miro aquel chico rubio de ojos verdes que la miraba preocupado.

 **OOO**

-Sra. Agreste la buscan.

-¡No ves que estoy ocupada idiota!- grito molesta, el plan no había salido como esperaba ella aún seguía viva.

-Es que... Es...

-La policía Sra. Agreste- dijo entrando a la habitación para mostrar la placa- y necesitamos que nos acompañe.

Los ojos de Chloe se abrieron como platos y el miedo la invadió por dentro.

-¿De que se me acusa? Yo no tengo nada que ver, además usted no puede entrar a mi casa sin una orden.

-Aquí la tiene Sra.- mostrándosela- Ahora tiene derecho a guardar silencio y a un abogado, todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra.

-Sra...

-No te quedes allí parada estúpida, llama a mi papá, no me pueden llevar así, ¡suéltenme!

La chica era sacada de su apartamento esposada mientras solo tenía un nombre en su mente... Lila Giannetti.

/

Holaaaa... ya se que me habia perdido y perdon la tardanza pero adivinen.. Si, si... esta niña concluyo sus clases, osea que... el otro año ¡COMIENZO LA PRÁCTICA! podre pasar tiempo paraactualizar mis fics, aunque este sea el unico ya que los demas son one-shot y uno que tengo que modificar.

pobre Brid; perdio la memoria y ¿quién habra delatado a Chole? hagan sus apuestas. Como siempre gracias por sus reviews, a mis lectores silenciosos, a todos miiiil gracias.

Agatha


	17. Chapter 17

**_Cap 17 "Culpas"_**

-Por última vez señorita.

-Y por ultima vez se lo digo oficial; yo no fui, esa chica lo único que desea es perjudicarme.

Chloe se encontraba en una habitación iluminada solo por un farol de luz amarilla, dos hombre frente a ella y la grabación que llego a manos de los oficiales, Chloe negaba una y otra vez ser la autora de lo que se le acusaba.

-Tenemos más pruebas Srita. Burgoe, esta grabación no es la única.

-Yo soy inocente de todo lo que se me acusa.

-Llevensela- dijo uno de los oficiales.

Se abrió la puerta y entraron dos policías quien la tomaron de las muñecas.

-¿Para donde me llevan?

-Para una celda, usted esta acusada de atentar contrala vida de la diseñadora Bridgette Dupain y ahora con estas pruebas de matar también a un menor de edad.

-¡ESTO ES ESTUPIDO! Yo no puedo quedarme aquí, exijo hacer una llamada, ¡tengo derecho! Quiero hablar con mi padre. Suéltenme, no me toquen.

 **OOO**

-No se que haces aquí. Desde que te conoció mi hija no ha tenido más que desgracias. ¿Por qué volviste?, ¡No te basto destrozarle el corazón hace tres años! Es por tu culpa que ella esta así.

Las lágrimas aparecían en el rostro de una mujer desconocida para una chica a la cual una vez le llamo madre. Félix callaba ante aquellos reclamos y reproches, ¿Tendría razón? ¿Acaso el traía solo desgracias a su Catarina?.

-Yo jamás quise hacer sufrir a Brid.

-No te creo. ¿Cuál es tu plan ahora? ¿Quitarnos a Adrien?

-Claro que no. Yo jamás lo haría.

-Quiero que te largues y que mi hija nunca pueda recordarte.

-En cambio yo- dijo el padre de la diseñadora- te suplico, que te quedes esta noche a cuidarla.

-¡QUE! Pero que te pasa, ¡te volviste demente!

-No Sabine, tú y yo sabemos que nuestra hija ama a este hombre aunque yo tampoco estoy feliz de verlo. Ella se sentirá mejor con él que con nosotros.

-¡¿Cómo demonios Bridgette se va a sentir mejor con él que conmigo que soy su madre?!

-No lo sé, solo se que… mi corazón de padre me indica que una vez que ella despierte y lo vea- dijo mirando los ojos de Félix- ella se sentirá bien. Así que ya deja de discutir.

-Gracias Sr. Dupain.

-No me agradezcas. ¿Dónde esta mi nieto?

-En mi apartamento, Alya lo esta cuidando.

-Bien, Sabine vamos por él. Adrien te necesita.

La mujer camino molesta hacia la salida, miro con odio al rubio y giro no deseando tener ningún contacto con su esposo. Félix suspiro con pesadez y entro a la habitación donde la pelinegra descansaba, de las almohadas salió Tikki y del saco del chico Plagg quienes al verse se abrazaron. Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico; Tikki se separo de Plagg y se acerco a Félix quien comenzaba a derramar lágrimas que inultamente trataba de contener.

-Dime que hay una solución para que Bridgette pueda recuperar su memoria. Dímelo Tikki

-Desgraciadamente- dijo la kwami triste- lo único que puedo hacer es curar sus heridas físicas, que se mejore más rápido pero en cuanto a la pérdida de su memoria.

La Catarina roja se acerco a Bridgette y comenzando a irradiar una luz roja se coloco en el corazón de la chica y sus raspones y moretones comenzaron a desparecer. Bridgette comenzó a removerse y Félix acercarse a la cama, poco a poco comenzó abrir los ojos, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que tuvo el ataque. Y observo esos ojos verdes que por alguna extraña razón deseaba ver cuando se comenzó a quedar dormida de nuevo.

-Buenas noches princesa- le susurro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en el hospital, tuviste un accidente y tuviste que ser tratada de inmediato.

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto preocupada la chica no le gustaba ver a aquel hombre así- ¿Estoy mal?, ¿Acaso invalida?, ¿Me amputaron alguna parte de mi cuerpo?

-No, por supuesto que no. Tranquila. Lloro porque…

El modelo no pudo seguir se separo un poco de ella para darle la espalda. Odiaba no poder besarla ni abrazarla por miedo a que ella se asustara y tuvieran que anestesiarla de nuevo.

-Perdí la memoria cierto- susurro la chica haciendo que él la viera- es por eso que no puedo recordarte ni a ti ni a las personas que entraron a esta habitación.

-No te preocupes Bridgette, poco a poco comenzaras a recordar es debido al golpe. Hay que esperar solamente.

-Con que ese es mi nombre.

-Si. Así te llamas.

Félix se acerco de nuevo a ella quien no despegaba sus ojos del chico, ella alzo su mano y limpio las lagrimas del chico, deseaba tanto poder abrazarlo, poder recordarlo. ¿Qué papel jugaba él en su vida? ¿Era alguien importante acaso?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Félix, ese es mi nombre.

-Félix… dormirías conmigo- dijo la chica quien se encontraba algo sonrojada.

El chico parpadeo varias veces y limpiando su rostro le regalo una sonrisa, afirmando con su cabeza ella se removió para dejar que él la abrazaba, era un desconocido para ella, uno con el cual se sentía cómoda.

 **OOO**

-Estas segura que no puedes hacer que la memoria de Bridgette vuelva.

-Crees que si yo pudiera ella aun estaría sin recordar. Claro que no puedo- dijo triste.

Ambos Kwamis se encontraban en el baño escondidos, aun era muy pronto para que ellos se presentaran ante ella. Tikki se sentía muy culpable por el accidente aunque ya Félix y Plagg le dijesen que no fu su culpa.

-Yo tampoco puedo hacer nada- dijo Plagg- soy el que destruye, no el que reconstruye.

-¿Crees que pueda recordarme?, ¿Recordara a Lady Bug?

-Cálmate Tikki, por supuesto que te recordara a ti y a Lady Bug. Solo… ten paciencia.

 **OOO**

-¿Una riquilla aquí? A que debemos el honor de esta visita.

-Ni siquiera oses en tocarme.

Chloe se encontraba en una esquina aferrada a los barrotes de una celda sucia y mal oliente con otras mujeres de diferentes estratos.

-Pero si la princesa es brava- dijo una mujer de aspecto masculino- aquí mi reina no eres mas que nosotras me escuchaste.

Y diciendo eso la halo por el cabello botándola al suelo.

-Chloe- dijo Lila llegando al lugar- vine en cuanto me llamaste.

-Lila, Lila por favor sácame de aquí. Este lugar es horrible. No se como la policía se entero al parecer el muy idiota dejo el celular tirado y encontraron una grabación de Sabrina declarando sobre otros actos delictivos que yo hice.

-¿Y tu papá? Él tiene mas influencia que yo Chloe.

-Él no debe de saber que estoy aquí, la prensa se daría cuenta y sería un escandalo para mi papi. Tú eres la única que me puede ayudar

-Y que te hace pensar que yo te voy a ayudar estúpida. Me conviene que estés aquí encerrada y de por vida

Chloe miro la sonrisa malévola en la cara de la italiana y todo comenzó a tener sentido. Ella, su aliada había sido la persona que había planeado todo desde un inicio.

-Como pudiste…

-Fue tan fácil, tú tenías tanto odio hacia ellos que me aproveche para que mataras a Bridgette, aunque hasta para eso eres una inútil. Ese sujeto trabaja para mí e hizo todo lo que yo le pedí. Y en cuanto a la otra grabación, pues con una suma de dinero todo se arregla, nunca te preguntaste por qué Sabrina se fue sin decir nada. Hasta tu perro te traiciono.

-¡Eres una maldita! Pero yo no me iré sola, contare toda la verdad, diré que fuiste tú la que ideo todo, la mente maestra, tu solo me utilizaste. Esto no se queda así Lila Gianetti.

-Por supuesto que tú no vas hablar ni a decir nada. Por que si lo haces te va a ir peor Chloe. **_Ragazze_** (Chicas)- Dijo la italiana dando una sobre a una de ellas- ya saben que hacer.

-Por supuesto Srita.- y diciendo eso todas comenzaron atacar a Chloe.

/

HOLA! Bien aquí otro capitulo… pues ya supimos quien fue la que delato a Chloe, además, Bridgette aun no recuerda a nadie y Tikki, pobrecita se siente culpable. Como siempre miiiiil gracias por sus reviews comentarios a mis lectores silenciosos gracias también. Hasta la próxima

Agatha.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Cap 18 "Primeros Recuerdos"_**

Dentro de una habitación, en una camilla algo desgastada se encontraba una mujer con multiples golpes en su cuerpo, moretones en su cara y sangre en la comisura de su cara y nariz, hecha un ovillo se encontraba Chloe, quien después de recibir aquella brutal paliza donde nadie se entrometió y hasta cansarse, las oficiales del lugar la llevaron a la pequeña clínica de aquella lúgubre cárcel. No tenia fracturas pero si golpes que durarían días en desaparecer. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras se quejaba del dolor en voz baja.

La puerta se abrió y su vergüenza fue aun mayor, su padre se encontraba de pie frente a ella, quien la miraba con molestia y desaprobación.

-Pense que ta había criado de otra foroma. ¡Asesinar Chloe! ¿En que pensabas?

-Papi… por, favor… ayúdame. No quiero es…tar aquí.

-Claro que no Chloe, haz de cuenta que ya no tienes un padre, porque yo ya no tengo hija. Saliste igual a tu madre, una mujer déspota. Que ciego estuve.

-Tú… tú tuviste la, culpa. Nun,ca me reprendi…ste. El mos…truo que ves es, es porque tú… lo haz criado. Vete, no qui,ero verte mas.

Aquel hombre miro a quien considero su hija alguna vez y suspirando salió del lugar mientras una mujer de dorados cabellos lloraba aun mas.

 **OOO**

Los días transcurrían de manera rápida, Bridgette aun no recordaba nada pero era muy visitada y agradecía aquellas personas que la trataban tan bien. Su habitación parecía un enorme jardín lleno de flores y globos deseándole una exitosa recuperación.

-Todo lo que me cuentas es muy divertido Alyx.

-Si, lo sé, así éramos cuando estudiábamos juntas Bridgette. Bien me tengo que ir, tengo una sesión de fotos con este caballero.

-Prometo venir mañana a verte Brid. Me alegra que y dentro de una semana salgas y vuelvas a tu trabajo, te hará muy bien.

-Permiso- Félix entraba con un ramo de rosas rojas, esas eran las flores que mas sobresalían en aquel cuarto- veo que estas acompañada.

-Si pero ya no vamos, tenemos trabajo- dijo Kim- adiós Brid. Hasta mañana.

Kim y Alyx salieron de la habitación despidiéndose del modelo, cerraron la puerta y Félix se acerco a ella para darle un beso en la frente, aun no se atrevía a besarla en los labios y eso era algo que ella lo agradecía.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Mejor gracias.

-Bridgette necesito hablar contigo.

-Te escucho.

-Detrás de esa puerta hay un pequeño que sea verte.

-¿Y por qué no pasa?

-Ese niño se llama Adrien y es… nuestro hijo.

La pelinegra abrió sus ojos y se sonrojo ante la confesión, desvió su mirada de aquellos ojos verdes que tanto gustaba ver.

-Tú y yo… un hijo. N-no lo recuerdo.

-Si, el no sabe que tu haz perdido la memoria y que no lo recuerdas, esta muy ansioso de verte. Hare que pase.

Félix camino hacia la puerta y al abrirla Bridgette miro a un niño rubio de ojos y sonrisa coqueta con una rosa roja en sus manos, al verla él pequeño sintió su pecho hincharse de gozo, su sonrisa se amplio y unas lágrimas estaban por salir. Corrió hasta donde estaba la chica y le abrazo, dejando la rosa en el suelo.

-Mami, mami, te extrañe tanto.

Bridgette se enterneció ante aquel gesto y acaricio sus cabellos dorados, aquel niño la llenaba de gozo, pero dolía no poder recordarlo a él ni a nadie.

-Yo también te extrañe… pequeño Adrien.

El niño recogió la rosa del suelo y se la extendió recibiendo una sonrisa de su madre.

-Estas feliz Adrien.

-Si papá. Gracias.

-¿Como… como me dijiste?

Félix estaba impresionado ante aquellas palabras pero no quiso ahondar más, Bridgette aun no sabia todo a ciencia cierta. La tarde la paso junto a Adrien y Félix en los jardines del hospital, mientras el niño corría detrás de unas mariposas, Félix se sentaba a la par de Bridgette quien sostenía la mano del modelo. Amaba ver aquella escena y nuevas imágenes aparecían en su cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo Brid?

-No solamente… nuevas imágenes han venido a mi mente.

-¿Nuevas?

-Ayer soñaba que volaba por Paris, vestida en un traje rojo y un chico a mi lado, algo coqueto- cruzo los brazos.

Félix sonrió de lado.

-Eso es porque tú eres Lady Bug.

-Lady Bug.

Félix comenzó a contarle sobre su vida como heroína y de como ellos se conocieron y en su adolescencia salvaron a París de incontables villanos. Como un gato coqueto trataba siempre de conquistarla sin éxito alguno hasta que ambos supieron sus identidades, mantuvieron una relación de la cual nació Adrien. Del saco salió Tikki y Plagg quienes al verla se acercaron a ella para abrazarle. Ella no supo que hacer pero sonrió ante aquel gesto.

-Ves como no estoy mintiendo.

-Te extrañe tanto, perdóname por no poder ayudarte, por mi culpa estas así. No te supe cuidar- decía Tikki entre lágrimas.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte gracias a tus cuidados en la noche es que eh mejorado.

-Acaso tu…

-Al inicio pensé que estaba loca pues miraba una criaturita roja que se posaba en mí para irradiar luz, luego no te tuve miedo, confié en ti y claro que me haz cuidado y ayudado gracias por todo… Tikki.

 **OOO**

Los días siguientes pasaron y ya Bridgette se encontraba en el apartamento del modelo recuperándose y cuidando a su hijo, visitada por sus padres y amistades, en sus ratos libres dibujaba, hobby que mas que eso era su trabajo, se entero que trabajaba para una de las casas mas importantes de moda y que su hijo al igual que su padre comenzaba a tener aceptación en aquel mundo, pero solo trabaja para su abuelo, un hombre de aspecto serio y frío.

-Bien, aquí están estos diseños de sombreros, llévaselos al Sr. Agreste. Espero que le gusten.

-Le encantaran amor, siempre tienes un gusto exquisito. Adiós, no me esperes para almorzar. Hoy tendré mucho trabajo.

El chico intento besarla en los labios pero ella lo evitaba. ¿La razón? Aun no se sentía cómoda, aunque al inicio se había negado acepto dormir en la misma recamara de él, y aunque lo negara ella encontraba placentero despertar en los brazos de aquel chico que consideraba su esposo sin aun serlo.

-Perdón pero yo…

-No te preocupes- dijo tomando su rostro para besar su frente- tendré paciencia-apenas tienes dos meses desde el accidente. Bueno me voy.

-Cuídate- dijo con una sonrisa.

 **OOO**

-Sr. Agreste.

-Necesito nuevamente de tus servicios como espía Milen.

-¿A quien desea que investigue ahora?

-A la súper modelo Lila Gianetti. Necesito saber todo lo que obtengas de ella.

-Como usted ordene Sr. En dos semanas Ud. obtendrá toda la información que desee.

-Eso espero, puedes retirarte.

La espía salió del lugar mientras Gabriel tenía algo en mente… descubrir a la verdadera Lila.

/

 **Hola de nuevo, perdón por el abandono pero aquí un nuevo capitulo de este fic que han seguido y que de verdad agradezco la aceptación que ha tenido…**

 **Pues como vemos, Chole quedo sola, aunque no crean que es su final, mas adelante sabremos de ella, Adrien al fin miro a su mamá :3 y ya sabe mas sobre su pasado, aun no hay beso… pero ya prontito habrá. Como siempre mil gracias por sus reviews, a mis lectores silenciosos; a todos muchas gracias. Tratare de subir el siguiente antes de navidad aunque no prometo nada.**

 **Agatha**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Capítulo 19 "Estoy de vuelta"_**

 **¡Hola! ¡Feliz Navidad! Perdón la tardanza pero bien, nos acercamos al final, estamos a dos capítulos de terminar este bello fic el cual ha sido de mucha satisfacción para mi persona, gracias de verdad por seguirme, por sus reviews, por tenerme entre sus favoritos y tenerme paciencia por lo lento que eh publicado los caps, pero sin mas… aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero les guste.**

 **P.D: ¡feliz año 2017! :D**

Félix Agreste entraba a su casa y le extraño el silencio que emanaba en ese lugar, Bridgette no le dijo que saldría, tampoco le llamo Plagg ni Tikki para avisar.

-Félix, hasta que al fin llegas.

-¿Qué pasa Tikki?

-Es Bridgette no se que tiene. Esta hecha un ovillo en la cama.

El rubio tiro su saco y corrió hacia la habitación y miro a la pelinegra llorando mientras Adrien estaba dormido a un lado de ella.

-Brid… ¿Qué tienes?

-¿Quién eres tú y dime la verdad?

La cara del modelo fue de total confusión, ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿Cómo que quien soy Bridgette? Soy Félix.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- grito- pero quien eres en verdad, ¿Haz sido sincero conmigo? Dime la verdad.

-Claro que si, Bridgette, te eh dicho la verdad.

-¡Mientes! Todos mienten.

-¿Pero de que rayos hablas?

-Hoy por la tarde, vino a mi mente tú y yo sobre la torre Eiffel, discutiendo como lady bug y chat Noir, tenia algo que decirte pero tu… tu me rechazabas y me decías que, te casarías con alguien llamado Chloe, a la cual querías y luego llego a mi mente una imagen de ti junto a otra chica rubia, en un vestido de novia y tu en un traje de novio; ¿Acaso te casaste Félix? ¡Soy tu amante acaso!

Félix sintió un nudo en su garganta el día que tanto estaba evitando había llegado, era momento de contarle la verdad, no podía seguir ocultándolo por mas tiempo.

-¡Responde maldita sea! ¡¿Soy acaso tu amante?!

-Claro que no Bridgette, no eres mi amante. Crees que si lo fueras dormiría contigo todas las noches. Por dos meses seguidos.

La pelinegra se tranquilizo un poco, tenia lógica lo que él le decía, ¿Pero que eran esas imágenes que poco a poco comenzaban a inundar su mente.

-Y si, yo estuve casado por… tres años

El rubio suspiro e invito a Bridgette a sentarse en el sofá y él lo haría en una silla, empezó a contarle sobre su matrimonio forzado y hasta como ellos volvieron a encontrarse, ella limpiaba sus ojos con el dorso de su mano sentía una opresión en el pecho al escuchar aquella confesión.

 **OOO**

Dentro de un lujoso apartamento se encontraba una chica de cabello negro y piel canela caminando de un lado a otro mientras fumaba su tercer cigarrillo, planeando la forma de destruir a Félix por haberla rechazado delante de todos, esa humillación no se la perdonaría jamás.

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 ** _La última sesión fotos había finalizado y tanto Lila como Félix debían retirarse para que los siguientes modelos pudieran posar los nuevos diseños._**

 ** _-Félix espera- dijo la chica tomándolo de la mano._**

 ** _-No puedo Lila, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo serio._**

 ** _-Solo serán unos instantes._**

 ** _-Esta bien, ¿Qué deseas?_**

 ** _-¿Cómo qué que deseo? Creo que es obvia la respuesta. A ti, si vine a Francia fue por ti y para revivir buenos momentos o me haz dicho que ya los olvidaste._**

 ** _-Efectivamente Lila, ya los olvide y te pido que si es para ese tipo de cosas no me busques._**

 ** _-Pero, ¿por qué? Tú ahora eres libre._**

 ** _-Claro que no, yo estoy con Bridgette y la amo; así que si tenias algo planeado es mejor que lo borres de tu mente. Permiso._**

 ** _-A ti no te puede gustar esa- dijo molesta la chica al ser rechazada- es una mujer cualquiera sin una pizca de gracia y belleza, y de paso sin memoria, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Jamás te querrá, además ese niño el cual dice que es tu hijo, no creo que lo sea. Seguramente es de algún otro hombre, incluso anduvo con Kim. ¡Puede ser de él!_**

 ** _-De lo que jamás me di cuenta fue tu negro corazón Lila. Tan difícil es para ti saber que solo fuiste una aventura pasajera. Mi amante de alquiler._**

 ** _La chica le dio una bofetada ante aquellas palabras, se sentía herida y sobretodo ofendida, todos los presentes presenciaban aquel bochornoso momento para Lila._**

 ** _-Quise buscar en ti a Bridgette y el error mas grande fue haberte ilusionado, perdóname pero yo no puedo amarte Lila, no intentes más buscarme porque recibirás el mismo o peor trato. Me conoces y sabes que no mido mis palabras._**

 ** _-¡Eres un imbécil! Me las vas a pagar, este rechazo hacia mi persona te costara cara Félix Agreste._**

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

-Te daré donde mas te duele Félix, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Tomo su celular y marco un número ya conocido por su memoria, marco y una voz masculina contesto.

-Quiero que la mates- dijo y colgando tiro hacia la pared el vaso de coñac que tenía en la mano- maldita Bridgette, pero juro que te eliminare de mí camino.

 **OOO**

Bridgette se encontraba de espaldas a Félix quien había confesado aquella historia que había ocultado, ella se sentía molesta con él, ¿Por qué lo oculto?

-Brid- dijo Tikki- todo lo que Félix te esta diciendo es verdad, el no ha mentido.

-No le creo, ¿por qué lo oculto?

-Por esta reacción- dijo el chico- tenia miedo de como reaccionarias y no me equivoque, pero cada palabra es sincera mi lady

Aquella pequeña palabra hizo que recordara cuando el felino héroe volaba por los cielos coqueteándole mientras ella le rechazaba, coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza, se sentía débil ante tanta información que su mente había empezado a recordar, se sentó de nuevo en el sofá más no permitió que el rubio se le acercara.

-Vuélvela a decir.

-¿El qué?

-Esa palabra, dila, de nuevo.

-Mi lady, eso eres tu para mi; mi princesa y mi Lady.

-Gato tonto.- dijo mirándolo a la cara- bésame.

El chico parpadeo varias veces ante aquellas palabras, acaso ella dijo ¿bésame? El se acerco a ella y se sentó a un lado mientras ella le miraba de una manera mas calmada.

-¿Q-qué dijiste?

-Gato tonto… bésame- dijo sonrojada.

Félix no espero que se lo volviera a decir o que se arrepintiera de su pedido la tomo con su mano de la barbilla mientras con la otra le tomaba de la nuca ella entre abrió sus labios al ver aquella nívea boca acercarse a ella, quería comprobar si aquellos besos que venían a su mente provocaban la misma reacción que al imaginárselos. Los labios del rubio se pegaron a los de la pelinegra y esta sintió un choque eléctrico recorrer su cuerpo aquellos labios se movían lentamente mientras sus brazos ya se encontraban en el cuello del chico, se acerco mas a él hasta quedar sentada sobre las piernas de Félix, por ningún motivo deseaba que aquel momento se viera interrumpido, sentir los labios de Bridgette nuevamente era lo único que quería sentir de ahora en adelante. Tikki se sentía más roja que de costumbre y Plagg sentía que su estomago comenzaba a revolverse por lo que decidió irse a la habitación para ver a su futuro portador, Tikki hizo lo mismo, se fue de aquel ambiente lleno de amor. Ambos chicos comenzaron a separarse por la falta de aire pero sus frentes quedaban unidas, ella abrió los ojos y sonrió y él le devolvió una sonrisa más coqueta.

-¿Por qué siempre terminamos en un sofá Félix?

El chico se separo un poco para ver mejor la cara de la chica que estaba sentada en sus piernas y ella le sonreía aun más.

-Bridgette…

-Primero en mi oficina, luego en tu camerino y ahora aquí… te pasas realmente, ¿Acaso tienes alguna fantasía sexual en un mueble?

-¿Eres tú… Bridgette?

-Perdón por todo este tiempo ausente querido, prometo no volver a irme… Gato tonto.

El chico la abrazo con inmensa alegría mientras se reía como un loco; al fin después de una larga espera su lady había regresado, como una doncella despertada por el beso de su amado así fue como la dulce princesa se levantaba de su largo sueño.

-¿Qué pasa Félix?, ¿Qué son esas risas? Se contentaron.

-Eh vuelto Tikki- dijo la chica- Bridgette Dupain ha vuelto.

La kwami roja voló hasta donde su portadora y le abrazo una mejilla, Tikki también se sentía feliz de que ella estuviese de nuevo.

-Que bien que recordaste todo Brid- dijo Plagg- ahora, ¿Me puede dar camembert? Moriré de hambre y no podre ayudar a mi portador.

Todos rieron ante el dramatismo del gatito negro pero mas que nadie ella se sentía feliz, todos sus recuerdos habían vuelto en aquel beso, sentía de nuevo en casa, con su familia, ya no mas una extraña que se forzaba a recordar, si no un miembro mas de aquella familia… su familia.

 **OOO**

 **15 días después**

-Permiso.

-Veo que eres puntual Milen.

-Cumplo mi trabajo a cabalidad sr. Agreste.

-¿Y dime que encontraste?

-Algo que seguramente le va a gustar.

-Entonces muéstramelo.

-Me tome el atrevimiento de espiarle a usted también.

-¿A mi? ¿Y por qué? Suficiente tengo con los paparazzi.

-Entre su familia hay alguien muy querido por mi, Bridgette Dupain y se que planea algo contra de ella. Tengo pruebas que puede hundirlo señor Agreste.

-No tendrás necesidad de usarlas Milen. Efectivamente, mis planes eran esos pero hubo alguien- mirando a Nataly- que me hizo entender que ella es lo mejor para Félix y mi nieto. Una excelente nuera.

-Siendo de esa manera- Dijo dándole el sobre- este trabajo corre por mi cuenta.

Gabriel comenzó a leer el informe y las fotografías y grabaciones que había obtenido de Milen, el diseñador sonrió, al fin haría algo por su hijo, aunque esto no repara el dolor que le provoco, el futuro de su nieto estaría a salvo.

-Nataly, llama a mis abogados, hay una asesina a la cual hay que arrestar.

 **Agatha**


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20 La llegada de Sabrina

El timbre de la mansión Agreste fue tocado produciendo un sonido delicado, Natalie observo por la pantalla y miro a una chica de cabello rojizo, lentes y pecas. Nunca antes la había visto, tampoco recordaba que Gabriel tuviese una reunion con alguien.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto por el altavoz

-Soy Sabrina, exempleada de la agencia de modas Agreste.

-¿Qué desea?

-Tengo una cita con el señor Agreste.

-Lo siento pero no...

-Hazla pasar Nathalie- dijo Gabriel detrás de ella- yo mismo la cité.

Las puertas de la mansión fueron abiertas y la chica entro, sin miedo, sin timidez; ningún apice de temor se miraba en su rostro.

-¿A que debo el honor de su visita?- dijo dentro del despacho.-Han pasado, ¿5 meses?

-10 meses para ser exactos, 10 meses en los cuales tuve que huir para salvar mi vida, pero ahora no importa, vine a salvar a alguien y hundir a quien destrozo mi vida.

-Entonces-dijo- Si ya pasó casi un año desde tu misteriosa partida, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Sabrina?

-Me enteré por Lila que usted desea hundir en la cárcel a Chloe. Es por eso que pedi hablar con usted.

El mayor de los Agreste sonrió admirado de la maldad y la astucia de la italiana, pero miraba aquella mujer frente a él sintiendo que había algo más, o alguien más.

-Y... ¿Qué me puedes dar tú?

-Creo que le interesara saber quién intentó matar a su nieto y a su diseñadora estrella.

-Eso no es novedad, fuiste tú quien lo hizo por eso huiste del país. Y solo basta con llamar a la policía, ya que tú eres una prófuga de la justicia.

-Yo-dijo mirándolo a los ojos, con una mirada vacía, casi muerta- fui un títere en las manos de quién crei mi amiga. Le gustará saber también quien ayudaba a Chloe o mejor dicho, quien manejaba los hilos de la sra Agreste para hacer lo que ella quería. Como le dije, no me importa nada, ya nada me importa.

Gabriel colocó un rostro más serio, aquella mujer le podía dar información valiosa que él no tenía en su poder, invito a Sabrina a sentarse en una de las sillas mientras indicaba a Nathalie no tener interrupciones de ningún tipo.

OOO

-¿Por qué no puedes quedarte quieto? ¿Es tan difícil entender un NO por respuesta?

-Cuando se trata de recibir atención la palabra NO se vuelve un reto para este gato mi lady.

Bridgette terminaba de colocarse su blusa rosa pastel y acomodar su cabello después de un arranque de besos y caricias con su esposo, una rutina que ya comenzaba a volverse costumbre.

-Felix; no comprendes que alguien puede entrar y... Y...

-Por eso no te preocupes, siempre le pones seguro a la puerta my lady.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

-Siempre termino acorralandote en la puerta y cuando mis besos llegan a tu punto débil, tu mano izquierda llega al llavin y lo cierras. Además, si no te gusta, ¿Por qué siempre entras a mi camerino entonces Brid?

La cara de la chica se volvió tan roja como una cereza; giro para no darle la cara a su esposo y sonreír para ella misma. Ella también lo deseaba, lo necesitaba como él a ella; ambos se deseaban y no podían estar separados. Su seductora sonrisa y esa coquetería que solamente él tenía la volvía loca, sus frases de amor y sus susurros al oído, provocaban suspiros que nadie más hacia, cerro sus ojos imaginando al autor de sus fantasías como hace unos minutos y sintió las manos de Félix sobre su cintura y esos labios sobre su cuello, ese hombre era insaciable.

-Félix... Félix basta- dijo separándose de él antes que su cuerpo volviera a sucumbir.

La cara del chico fue de total desacuerdo pero debía admitirlo, era imposible resistirse si la tenía allí solo para él, esos pantalones blancos señian a la perfección sus torneadas piernas, esos perfectos glúteos y esa pequeña cintura junto a sus bellas caderas, aquella blusa rosa pastel cuello V resaltaba su blanca piel y marcaba sus perfectos senos. ¿Cuántos chicos habían deseado o desean tenerla? ¿En cuántos hombres podría despertar algún sueño erótico? O ser ella la actriz de aquellos sueños.

Pensar en eso provocaba que el chico siempre dejara una marca en el cuerpo de Bridgette como señal de que ella era solo de él, ese instinto felino despertaba cada vez que un hombre se atrevía a verla de manera distinta. Ella no lo percibia, tan sumergida en su trabajo, pero Félix Agreste lo dejaba en claro. Ella solamente era para él.

-En que piensas amor- dijo la pelinegra sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

-En las ganas que tengo de que llegue la noche y seguir intentando darle un hermanito a Adrien.

-¡Félix! Eres increíble.

-¿Cuándo eh dejado de serlo? Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

-Claro, adiós- dijo ella dándole un beso en esos labios en los cuales moría cada vez que los besaba.

OOO

-Adrien, ¿Que haces?- pregunto tikki quien se encontraba con él en la casa de la abuela del pequeño.

-Una carta a mamá- decía el pequeño mientras dibujaba a su madre.

-¿Y se puede saber que dice en esos garabatos?- pregunto plagg.

-No digas eso Plagg- le regaño la Catarina.

-Que la quiero, que es la mejor mamá y que es solo mía.

-Adrien, pero papá también quiere mucho a mamá.

-No- dijo el niño mirando de forma felina a la kwami- mamá es mía, y cuando sea grande me casare con ella.

El pequeño miro el dibujo y prosiguió seguir pintando, mientras sonreía.

-Entonces-dijo Plagg mientras comía Camember- Marinette... ¿Ya no te gusta?

-Ella es solo mi amiga- dijo con un sonrojo.

-Ni quien te crea.

-Plagg deja de incomodarlo.

Ambos kwamis escucharon los pasos de la señora Dupain y se escondieron en la mochila del niño, pues ella desconocía de la doble vida de su hija y yerno.

-Adrien, ¿Con quién hablas?

-Con Tikky y Plagg- dijo el niño con naturalidad acercándose a su abuela.

-Que imaginación tienes pequeño, igual que tu madre. Anda, vamos a bañarte. Ayudarás a tu abuelo hacer galletas.

-Siiii- dijo el niño feliz mientras tomaba la mano de su abuela para ir al baño.

OOO

-Recuerda el accidente de Lila, en pleno rodaje de comercial.

-Si.

-Chloe me pidió cortar el tacón y que la culpa cayera sobre Bridgette. Ella jamás se vería involucrada, ya que yo era su eterna aliada.

-Bueno, entonces si fue ella la que propicio ese accidente, ¿quién fue la persona que intento matar a mi nieto?

-Esa también fue idea de Chloe.

El asombro en el rostro de Gabriel no se hizo esperar, pero no omitió palabra alguna la investigación hecha para buscar al culpable solo daba un culpable, Sabrina, la mujer que tenía frente a él.

-Cuando supo que ese niño era hijo de Félix, le tomo odio. Así que consiguió polvo pica pica y me obligó a rocearlo en la ropa del pequeño. Al inicio no quería, pero tampoco quería desobedecerla por lo que lo hice.

-¡Y CASI PROVOCAN SU MUERTE!

-Lo se- dijo con tranquilidad- ese día las cosas se complicaron y como la tensión entre Lila y Bridgette estaba a flor de piel escondimos el polvo entre las cosas de Lila, así ella quedaría como la culpable.

-Chloe, no eres tan tonta...

-Pero si manipulable, Lila descubrió los planes de Chloe, así que cuando ella se separó de su hijo esta le busco.

-Y luego, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Una tarde salí de mi trabajo, ya era tarde por lo que me fui caminando; estaba a unos pasos de llegar a mi apartamento cuando- suspiro- cuando unos tipos me subieron a una camioneta, me golpearon fuerte por lo que quede inconsciente. Al despertar tenía mis manos atadas y mis ojos vendados, por lo que solo escuchaba voces. Luego sentí un balde de agua demasiada fría sobre mí y luego el minisplit estaba directo sobre mí, esa habitación estaba tan fría que mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, me golpearon y sentía sangre caliente y comenzaron a preguntarme por Lila y por Chloe hasta que confesé todo lo que habíamos hecho.

-¿Y es por esa razón que te fuiste?

-Durante los días que estuve secuestrada, escuché la voz de una chica, la venda había caído un poco y la ví, allí estaba ella; Lila Gianetti pagando dinero a esos hombres y diciendo que me dejaran viva y que me dieran un pequeño recuerdo... Y fue allí donde esos malditos abusaron de mí, hasta saciarse.

Gabriel la miraba de forma sería, comprendía lo que pasaba y sabía que lastima y compasión era lo menos que Sabrina quería, ahora obtenía más información de la que deseaba.

-Y con esto... ¿Intentas salvar a Chloe?

-Por lo menos no condenarla a una cadena perpetua, sé que dentro de una semana será el juicio y no sería justo que Chloe pagué con todo, cuando Lila tiene más crímenes por pagar.

-¿Mas crímenes?

OOO

-Srita, solamente dos gotas, si utiliza más los órganos se desintegrarán y puede morir en cuestión de horas.

Con una gabardina negra, sombrero y gafas grandes, la italiana se encontraba en un callejón de los barrios bajos de París, un hombre le entregaba un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente.

-¿Cuántas horas tarda para que tus órganos se pudran y mueras?

-Dos horas como máximo.

-Toma tu dinero.

La chica le entrego el dinero y salió de aquel lugar, con un solo plan en mente aniquilar a Bridgette Dupain.

-Pudiste sobrevivir al accidente maldita perra, pero esta vez seré yo misma quien te mate, me quedaré con Félix y tú maldito hijo se irá contigo al infierno.

Hola! Siii, yo sé... Han pasado, ¿9 meses? Son muchas cosas las que han susedido, mi práctica profesional, trabajo, cancelación de gradúa, falta de inspiración pero aquí estoy. Lista para terminar este fic que tanto a gustado... Espero sus reviews y sus buenos deseos.

Agatha


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21 "Cuidando a mi chica"

Jend-Adrien, ¿Que hacés?

Bridgette se encontraba aún en el apartamento, terminando de arreglar las cosas de su hijo para dejarlo en casa de sus padres. El pequeño le entrego a su madre una invitación.

"La gran marca de lencería Victoria Secret tiene el honor de invitarle a su evento anual de lencería para el día sábado a las 8:00 pm, esperamos contar con su presencia.

Invitación para una persona"

-Que extraño, nunca habían venido a dejarme invitaciones a mi casa. Bien, Adrien estas listo.

-Siii.

Y tomándole de la mano salieron del apartamento.

OOO

En la agencia de modas un chico rubio terminaba su sesión de fotografías para la ropa de invierno, puesto que el otoño había terminado para darle paso a los hermosos copos de nieve que tanto le gustaban a su esposa e hijo.

-Yuleka, ¿sabes si ya vino mi esposa?

-Claro- dijo la chica- acaba de entrar a su oficina, ¿Le digo que la estás buscando?

-No, yo iré. Gracias.

Félix caminaba hacia la oficina de su amada pero Nathalie lo detuvo e hizo que fuera a la de su padre.

-Sientate.

-¿Qué pasa padre?

-Por ningún motivo dejes que mi nuera salga este sábado.

-¿De que hablas?

-Lila intentará matarla Félix.

El chico abrió sus ojos como platos, ante la confesión de su padre.

-¿Como estás tan seguro de eso? Lila se fue a Italia.

-Eso es lo que ella te hizo creer a ti, pero yo la eh mandado a investigar y sigue aquí en Francia. Sabrina también volvió y es la pieza clave para terminar de hundir a esa italiana en la cárcel.

-Como que Sabrina... Me quieres explicar porque no comprendo nada.

Gabriel comenzó a explicarle todo lo ocurrido con Sabrina como el accidente de su esposa, las fechorías de Lila y Chloe. Félix mira a su padre a la cara y al saber que todo aquello era verdad da un golpe en la fina mesa de caoba.

-Todo este tiempo, ¡Las tuvimos tan cerca!

-Sabrina logro averiguar qué Lila intentará hacerle daño, pues desde que regreso ha seguido los pasos de la italiana sin que ella lo sepa. Ahora comprendes porque Bridgette no debe de salir este fin de semana.

-Lo comprendo, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso.

-Por cierto, quiero pasar este fin de semana con mi nieto, creo que ya es tiempo que sepa que soy su abuelo no crees.

-Si papá; y gracias.

-Esa me las das después. Vete que tengo mucho que hacer.

Félix salió de la oficina de su padre y como de prisa hasta la de su esposa y al abrir la puerta encontró el bolso tirado, el maquillaje esparcido por el suelo como papeles, y un vaso de vidrio hecho trizas la busco con la mirada más no la encontró.

-Bridgette, ¡Bridgette!- entro algo preocupado, buscandola por la habitación-Bridgette...

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo la chica entrando con una escoba y recogedor.

El modelo llegó a ella para abrazarla.

-Felix pasa algo.

-Nunca más dejaré que te apartes de mi Bridgette.

-Eso no pasará ya Chloe está en prisión y Lila fuera del país, nada pasará.- dijo besandole en los labios.

-Este sábado quiero pasar todo el día a tu lado.

-Ehhh... Eso no se podrá.

-¿Por qué?

-Llego una invitación de Victoria Secret y tengo que ir. No siempre te invitan a esos grandes eventos.

-No Brid. No vayas.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto la chica separándose de él.

-Que no vayas, quiero estar contigo.

-Pues quieras o no yo iré.

-Bridgette.

-Bridgette nada Félix, iré y aquí se termina este asunto.

-Pues no. Además, quiero que Adrien pase todo ese día con su abuelo.

Bridgette había olvidado por completo que su hijo desconocia que Félix era su padre y que tenía otro abuelo.

-Oye Félix, ¿Como que ya es tiempo de que nuestro hijo sepa que tú eres su padre no crees?

-¿Tú que piensas?

-Bien... Será hoy.

-¿Hoy?

-Si, hoy... El sábado tendrá que estar con tu padre y Natali así que hoy despues de la cena se lo diremos.

-Bridgette- dijo el rubio acercándose a ella de forma felina- este gato quiere ser consentido.

-Félix, no... Yo... Tú...

El chico comenzaba a besar el niveo cuello de su esposa mientras acariciaba su cintura, provocando que la chica no dijera nada con claridad.

OOO

-Chloe, tienes visitas.

Una chica blanca de Con un uniforme naranja salía de su celda, visiblemente golpeada, con un moño desordenado, ni maquillaje. La que un día fue la gran Chloe agreste, solo quedaban pedazos de aquella mujer. Al llegar a la sala de visita se sorprendió al ver a Sabrina, allí, quién le sonreía de forma sincera. Después de todo los sentimientos que tenía hacia Chloe iban más allá de una amistad.

-Hola mi señora. No piensa acercarse para hablarme.

-Sabrina, ¿Qué... Haces aquí?

-Supe que usted estaba aquí y la verdadera culpable está fuera gozando de libertad que no merece.

-No sé a que demonios vienes. ¿Es acaso para burlarte de mi? Pues ríete todo lo que quieras. Ya no soy la Chloe de antes.

-Para mí usted sigue siendo la mujer más bella mi señora. Y si estoy aquí es para ayudarle a que su condena sea mínima, estamos muy cerca de atrapar a Lila.

-¿Estamos? Tú y quién mas.

-Félix y Gabriel. Ellos también desean que Lila pague. Si usted colabora con declarar en contra de ella podrán reducir su condena.

-Quiero los mismos años que le den a ella.

Sabrina la miró sorprendida, no entendía esa petición.

-¿Los mismos años mi señora?, ¿Por qué?

-Para volver la vida de Lila un verdadero infierno. Para que sufra lo mismo que eh sufrido yo estos meses. Y claro que los apoyaré, cuentan con mi apoyo.

-Se acabó el tiempo de visita- se escucho decir a la celadora.

-Gracias por... Tu visita.

-Vendre siempre a verla- sonrió la pelirroja.

Y sonriendo de lado la rubia se levantó de la silla con un brillo en sus ojos... El brillo de la venganza.

HOla chicos y chicas... Cada vez más pronto, a dos o tres capítulos para terminar este bello FIC, el cual a

Sido de su total agrado. Se descubren los sentimientos de Sabrina... ¿Que pasará cuando Adrien sepa que Félix es su padre? ¿Ira Bridgette a la "fiesta"? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo xD epero como siempre sus reviews... SIn más hasta la próxima.

Ágatha


	22. Chapter 22

My lady, usted es toda una profesional en el arte del amor.

-Eres un gato mañoso, hacerlo aquí en mi oficina. ¡Pudo llegar alguien!

Félix y Bridgette se arreglaban su ropa después de un encuentro amoroso donde ambos, entre besos y caricias demostraban su amor nuevamente.

-Pero no llego, además tu tienes la culpa.

-¡Qué yo que!

-Si, si no te hubieses puesto este hermoso vestido amarillo hoy, yo no me viera tentado por hacerte mía.

-Contigo no importa lo que me coloque, siempre quieres tenerme donde sea.

El chico sonrió ante aquel comentario y llego donde su lady para tomarla de las manos.

-Sabes que te amo verdad.

-Si lo sé, pero es que aveces esos arrebatos tuyos y...

-Brid, no vayas al desfile de Victoria's.

-Otra vez. Félix; te dije que iré y eso es todo.

-¿Por que demonios eres tan terca Bridgette?- dijo algo molesto el rubio- si de verdad me amarás cómo dices no irías, te quedarías conmigo el sábado en iríamos a ver a papá junto a Adrián.

-Eres tú el necio, te amo Félix, pero no pienso caer en tu manipulación ni concederte ese capricho. Ahora sal de aquí, tengo trabajo de hacer.

El chico miro a su novia caminar hacia su escritorio y tomar unos portafolios con diseños los cuales ella siguió marcando con el lápiz, la observó para después salir de la oficina molesto y a la misma vez preocupado.

OOO

Los días fueron pasando y sabrina visitaba con frecuencia a Chloe a pesar de los desprecios que está le hacía ella la visitaba fielmente.

-¿No te cansas de venir?

-Cuando amas a alguien, jamás te cansaras de verle.

-Deja de decir estupideces Sabrina. Estás enferma, me das asco.

Sabrina sonrió de forma triste, le dolía el desprecio de quién amaba, si bien sabía que ese amor no sería correspondido, ella guardaba la fe de que algún día esa rubia de mirada altiva correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

-Dentro de poco será tu juicio Chloe.

-¿Y qué? Tendré que pagar por mis delitos.

-Pero la sentencia será menor, estamos muy cerca de dar con Lila- dijo la pelirroja.

-Eso es lo que más deseó. Qué la encuentren para que su vida sea tan miserable como lo es la mía en este lugar.

-Calma, muy pronto la tendrás a tu disposición para que hagas con ella lo que desees.

La rubia sonrio de medio lado mientras cruzaba una pierna, sobre su cabeza imaginaba todas las torturas y castigos que le haría recibir a esa mujer.

-Chloe yo...

-No me visites- dijo colocándose en pie- a no ser que sea para algo realmente importante. Tu presencia me molesta sabes.

-Chloe, ¿En todos estos años, alguna vez me consideraste tu amiga?

-¿Mi amiga? Dijo mirándole de arriba abajo con sus brazos cruzados- para mi tú jamás fuiste mi amiga, simplemente eras mi gata, mi esclava; la patética mujer que hacía lo que yo quería por unas migajas de cariño, aunque ahora- acercándose a Sabrina muy cerca de su rostro - por migajas de amor. Yo jamás me fijaría en ti Sabrina, Jamás.

Y alejándose de la pelirroja camino para perderse dentro de aquel lugar oscuro.

OOO

-¿Me quieres decir por qué diablos haz tardado tanto?

-Lo siento srita Lila, pero no es fácil salir a la calle cuando se es un profugo de la justicia.

-Dime, ¿Te aseguraste de que el lugar fuera lo más retirado de París?

-Si, la casa es pequeña y está abandonada, según me dijeron los dueños fallecieron por lo que la casa quedó inhabilitada.

-Perfecto... Ahora sí maldita Bridgette, desapareceras de mi vida y la de Félix.

-¿Aun sigue pensando en darle ese potente veneno a ella?

-Si- dijo la italiana

-¿Cómo piensas hacer para que el veneno llegue hasta su destino?

-Eh pensado que este mortal veneno correrá por sus venas, lo inyecatare en su cuerpo.

-¿Y como harás para llevarla a esa cabaña?

-Tú me ayudarás.

OOO

Los días transcurrieron sin problema alguno, la próxima colección estaba por salir y su imagen principal era el pequeño Adrien, junto a Marinette quienes enternecian las portadas de las revistas principales y vayas publicitarias.

-Estoy tan exhausta. Qué podría dormir por horas.

-My lady, ¿Qué tal un masaje?- dijo su esposo empezando a masajear sus hombros.

-Eres el mejor esposo.

-Tu solo déjate consentir está bien, mañana es sábado y podrás dormir todo el día.

-Eso es lo que más quisiera, caer en coma pero no puedo. Es el desfile de lencería de Victoria Secret.

-Pensé que eso había quedado claro y que tú no irías a eso.

-No sigas con lo mismo está bien, iré te guste o no.

-Brid. Yo estoy de acuerdo con Félix, no vayas.

-¡Tu también Tikki!- exclamó acomodándose en el sillón.- tengo que ir, eso es muy importante para mí carrera como diseñadora ¿Por qué no entienden?

-Porque a veces eres muy confiada y te dejas llevar. Félix, ¿Estaras tranquilo si plagg y yo vamos con ella?

-Claro que si Tikki.

-Claro que no uds tres.

-A mi no me metas, ellos hablaron Por mí- dijo plagg flotando hasta la cocina por queso.

-Me parece paranoico de su parte- señalando a su esposo y su kwami- no va a pasar absolutamente nada y te prohíbo que vengas en mi bolso mañana Tikki.

-Lila sigue aquí en París Bridgette- dijo Félix- No quiero que te haga daño.

-¿Lila aquí? No lo creo, de estarlo ya hubiese tratado de hacer algo y pues nada a pasado. Así que deja de mentir. Ya me voy a dormir.

Y levantándose del sofá camino a la habitación dejando a Tikki y Félix preocupados.

-No te preocupes Félix- dijo la kwami- quiera o no yo iré en su bolso está bien te mantendré informado de cualquier cosa.

-Gracias Tikki, yo también la vigilare, aunque ella no lo desee.

Feliz 2018! A pocos caps de terminar el fic. Déjenme sus comentarios q son muy valiosos para mi, perdón si hay faltas de ortografía...

Agatha


End file.
